Parallel Blood
by phenmrqs
Summary: Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it. vampire!Tsuna dark!Tsuna slow R27
1. Prologue: Nosferatu

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, readers. I am Stephen, and I will provide you this crazy story about vampires and mafia. I had this idea after reading **Sir Butt's **_Vampirism Tends to Keep One Remarkably Fresh _and **Metamorcy's **(aka my favorite author) _The Unexplainable_. If you care about supernatural and dark fanfiction, I would recommend those. Anyway, I had this idea about a vampire Tsunayoshi having to deal with Reborn and the mafia. I thought it was fun, so I decided to write it down.

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

**Prologue: Nosferatu**

The brunet reached with his hands for the cheeks of the smiling woman beneath his own body. The digits caressing the stained skin, begging for a reaction — even if it was only a simple twitch of the woman's eyes. Golden irises felt trapped in those cerulean eyes — once pure and breathtaking, and now just clouded and lifeless. The human flesh was slowly losing its life. The brunet glanced towards the woman, watching as the _rigor mortis _recorded those expressions forever — or at least until the flesh was decomposed.

Bloody tears ran out of his golden eyes, reaching his chin and finally dropping onto the woman's pale skin. Staining the woman with his own impurity. How foolish he was, for once he believed in eternal love; how foolish he was, for once he sealed their lips together in a tender kiss. He grieved. It was his fault for exposing the woman to a world she could not leave. It was his fault for cursing the youthful woman with darkness. His eyes closed, wiping gently the bloody tears from his eyelids.

"Don't leave me, Marla. For I am too blind and weak to proceed without your touch." He whispered, reaching the young-woman's body with his face. A scent of death reached his nostrils — the human flesh releasing the smell of decomposing, as the bacteria slowly ate her. "Forgive me for my irresponsibility. Forgive me for allowing such humans to touch and abuse your body. Forgive me for not being able to protect the one that I love." The brunet opened his eyes; the golden eyes glowing in the dark.

Marla, however, did not responded. Her body was now rigid, as the life in her veins and organs seemed to finally leave. The last heartbeat was heard by the brunet minutes ago, when she was able to smile and say such meaningful, yet, foolish words.

"Do not cry, my love. The crimson in those tears stain the gold in your eyes. And I love your eyes…" A whisper. She was coughing the blood that was still inside her body. "I have only one wish left, my love. Drink my blood. Drink it and we shall be together once more." She smiled, reaching out for the brunet. "Drink it and you shall become the Nosferatu; the No-Life-King. The one that I will always admire." The brunet stood there, hearing those words, as if they were precious. "Drink it, my king."

The brunet saw the wet tears in her cerulean eyes. He watched as the tears ran along with her jawline; he watched as the light in her vast bluish irises finally came to an end. Somehow, he could feel her soul slowly fading away. Perhaps because he was a creature of the night — a dead-walking body who devoted its life for the dark. He could feel it, grasping onto the body with determined strength. Marla wanted the brunet to drink her blood before the soul left her body. The woman wanted to become a part of the man she loved, before the gods of that world decided that she _must_ leave.

Golden eyes shone with grief, yet, they showed his determination resonating with hers. He would fulfil the woman's wishes. Kneeling before her, he held her delicate and still warm body. Glancing at the smile in her face once more, the brunet felt the courage filling his limbs. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth at the human flesh. The crimson liquid flowed into his mouth, digging into his body — the liquid was still warm, still _vivid_. His own blood clamming over the human's blood, demanding its protein and vitamins; demanding its life and soul. The brunet could feel the woman's life entering and joining his.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being once more connected to his loved one. It felt as if Marla's limbs slowly embraced him; as if her lips were once again connected to his cold skin; as if he could hear the gentle whisper on the top of his ear, telling how much she loved him. His teeth sank deeper, searching for more. The blood left the woman's corpse, joining his own. There was not even a single drop left. The brunet was hungry for that feeling, and he had consumed all of it. Marla was now forever bonded with his soul. His eyes opened. The gold was nowhere to be found. The scarlet glowed, illuminating his face.

"A full-fledged vampire, huh?" He scoffed.

~x~

He felt the piercing object against his own flesh. The wooden stick sank brutally, almost reaching his unbeaten heart. The brunet had his scarlet eyes widened with pain. He glanced towards the man above his now weak body. A priest for the protestant church; holding a bible as he read the verses. A hiss came out of his bloody mouth; as for the man, he could only ignore the Nosferatu beneath him.

A vampire. A mysterious creature, that had been wandering through the planet earth for a long time. Those who accomplished turning into a vampire received enhanced sight, hearing, smell, strength and speed. It was common to weak people to pursue the desire to become a creature of the night. However, none of those vampires fully knew how to become the King. The creature who stood against its own race; the creature that sought for more power than a low vampire could ever accomplish.

The brunet became the King once he understood that, to become a full-fledged vampire, the creature had to sacrifice the only person that he loved. The blood of a loved one had so much meaning and strength against a vampire's body, that it forced the flesh to evolve to something incredible.

Well, you see, to become a vampire the human being needed to neglect his own humanity and drink the blood of a being of the night. Sipping the reddish liquid would force the human body to decade. As the normal blood mixes with the vampire's, the human begins to change. At first, the enhancement. The world begins to lighten and the colors grow fully developed. The sounds are no more muffled, and the creature can hear a conversation from meters away. The touch no longer meant the light sensation, it meant the fully understanding of texture and feeling. The strength on the muscles would rise and suddenly the creature could lift tons.

The second step was deceasing the old body, replacing it with the creature's lifeless flesh. Only the blood, and nothing else, would fully live inside the body; for it was the vitality of the creature. The third step would be realizing that the creature needed to be fed with human's blood.

The human blood was special. A human being lived a life and evolved their own soul. Enriching the blood with knowledge, memories and vitality. For a vampire, the human blood meant salvation; it meant life; it meant _forever_.

Even so, no low vampire could be compared to a full-fledged vampire, the King of those creatures of the night.

Once a vampire drank the blood from a loved one, the body would shift into darkness and become the Nosferatu. A human loved by a low vampire held such importance and significance. The soul of said human enriched the blood with, not only the memories, knowledge and vitality, but also those feelings towards the creature. A genuine feeling would feed the vampire with true life. The feeling of being loved by such a pure creature would feed the vampire with endless power.

The brunet felt the same feeling as the blood of Marla mixed with his own. The love coming from the fragile woman filled his body with power and meaning. The vampire could finally become the Nosferatu.

Nevertheless, being a No-Life-King did not mean that he was immortal. No. That would be a foolish assumption. Every creature would eventually die. Even the strongest one. Eventually the lion-king would die and give his position to a younger lion. A full-fledged vampire had regeneration skills, yet, they were nothing compared to the power of the church. The wooden stick piercing him at the moment only proved that the vampire was still vulnerable.

He smirked.

"You, such a devilish creature, should be begging for forgiveness! You should not smile at me!" The priest responded with a punch against the vampire's belly. The brunet gasped, coughing blood. "She will never be yours, Count."

The brunet closed his eyes, remembering the young woman he seduced and kept to himself for a few years. He chuckled. Marla was dead, yet, her genes passed through generations. And, God, Artemis was identical to his deceased-bride. The young woman had the same cerulean eyes; the same blackened hair and the same pale skin. The brunet was obsessed with the young girl. He was such obsessed that he seduced the girl, making her stay in his castle; so obsessed that he forced himself to treat the woman kindly and show her the advantages of being a creature of the night. The brunet never utilized his powers over the girl. He wanted her to realize it for her own.

He was almost turning the girl into a vampire; into his _bride_.

"Damn you, priest." He spitted.

He felt the wooden-stick sank into his heart. His eyes widened. That was it. After living for hundreds of years he was finally going to die. Finally leave that undead body. He smiled, as the peace reached his own mind. The brunet was fine with that. Dying was not scary. He would accept his end.

~x~

The vampire flew his eyes wide open. There was no longer the pain in his chest. He analyzed the body beneath him, encountering nothing but his usual body — the slim and small body. If he was correct, the priest pushed the wooden stick deeper, damaging his own heart, incapacitating the brunet. However, there he was, _alive_.

But, how? If he remembered correctly, from those hundreds of years living as a creature of the night, vampires could not survive a wooden-stick. Especially if the said stick was blessed with the holy water and silver that was melted from the Manchester Cathedral. Well, you see, vampires were no servants of the devil. Yet, their powers came from hell, given by a high demon living in the underground. After centuries doing his own research, the brunet found that the first vampire was stated as "unholy demon". That because the creature was created from dust. Therefore, creating a houndhell with bloodthirst.

Through times the species of vampires evolved into the creatures they are today. They were specially developed by the sadistic demon, as a way of hunting the creation of God. And that was the reason why vampires required to be humans before the turn. Adopting the shape of an existing being would benefit the new species. For instance, adopting the shape of a human being was way more beneficent than acquiring the shape of a dog.

Human beings were weak against their own race. Not being able to determine between a deadly predator and a common companion was their own doom. Vampires were always charming, the tone of their voice always seducing and attractive. Victims, aka humans, were always trapped in a vampire's lies. The brunet himself found himself always in a great position when it came about feeding.

The vampire was not tall. Instead, his body had the height of a teenager — most of men kept growing after adolescence. He had an enthralling caramel hair, that reached his shoulders and, somehow, defied the gravity. His eyes were sharp and, when he was a simple human being, golden. After becoming a Nosferatu, his eyes changed into a red-yellow color, sometimes flashing scarlet as he drank blood or became impatience — or pure rage.

The brunet, so to speak, had feminine expressions — once he became a man those features were almost gone. Therefore, seducing came easy to the vampire. He could deal with both men and women. His beauty was attractive to both genders. It was easier when he needed to feed.

"You shall not die, No-Life-King," a voice interrupted his thoughts. The vampire peered up, encountering with sharp hazel irises. If it was a man or a woman, he did not know.

"I demand you to tell me who you are," his voice was serene, yet, confident. The person chuckled, suddenly sitting back in the thin air. Surprisingly, the vampire was shocked. Of course, the brunet could do something like that; but only because he was the King.

"How polite. Why don't you tell me who you are?" The person asked with a Cheshire-grin in his reddish lips. The vampire bit his lower lip, only to smirk sarcastically and bow towards the person.

"I have many names. Some call me Dracula, others Vlad Tepes. However, I usually introduce myself as The Count." The vampire answered lightly, turning his gaze towards the person one more time. "Would you tell me who you are?"

The person put his index finger beneath his lips, grabbing the chin as if he was thinking. "Vlad Tepes? Dracula? No." The brunet twitched confused. "You came from Italy. The son of a King who neglected his own child to train the next ruler of the empire. Your brother did not even know you existed." The vampire narrowed his eyes. This was a secret information, not even the priest knew much about his past. "Betrayed and with your mother suddenly falling ill, you had no choice but to reject humanity."

"How?" He murmured, surprised; angry even. The person let out a chuckle in response.

"After your mother's death and the rise of the new ruler, you, a mere low-vampire, had nowhere left to go." Hazel eyes focused on the brunet's irises. "Marla. Your first love. And the one you failed to protect. Drinking the blood of a loved one, turning you into the No-Life-King; Nosferatu."

"That's enough! How do you know that?" The vampire snarled at the person.

"Well, you see, just like you, I have many names." The person said. "God. Jesus. Allah. Yeshua. Impostor even."

The brunet laughed. "What?! You suppose that I am going to believe in such lies?"

"I'm telling you the truth, though. Who do you think called you here?" The brunet took a look at the place. It was blue as the sky, and the ground was filled with water. Everything was blue. "This is not heaven. This is merely a private room. I needed to talk to you privately."

"Why? Aren't I some kind of demon? I do not understand."

"_Maximiliano_," the vampire flinched at the name. "No. You won't use that name ever again. From now one your name will be Tsunayoshi."

"Giappone?" The vampire murmured.

"Fate is, indeed, funny. As you may know, there are hundreds of parallel worlds. And you, my friend, is the Tsunayoshi from this world, born in a different condition and place." The brunet was confused. "You were dying; however, you shall not die yet."

"What? Pardon me. I can't understand all this."

"Vampire, there is a favor I need to ask you." The person narrowed their eyes, gazing towards the brunet with seriousness. "There is a world out there that needs another Tsunayoshi. It is important to keep the balance between those parallel worlds. Or else, everything will collapse." The person explained. "The Tsunayoshi from the other world is dying because of a useless brat that knows everything about all the other parallel worlds."

"So, it was your fault that the other Tsunayoshi died?" The vampire couldn't help but smirk at the God.

"Yes. It was. And I am fixing it. Since you finally died, thanks for the priest, I decided to take you and replace the other Tsunayoshi." The God pointed towards the vampire.

"I shall live again?" The brunet asked. "Because, I don't know if you know this, but I really didn't want to continue with my life." He said, laughing humorlessly. "I could have killed the priest, yet, I let him. I don't want to replace anybody."

"Please, vampire. I need _you_." God begged.

"Let us make a deal then. Once I accomplish your mission, you will leave me to die." The vampire said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That sounds perfect. I am sure you will change your opinion anyway…" The God laughed. "Just so you know, your soul is already corrupted with your vampirism. Although I am God, I refuse to change your nature. You did this to yourself. It was your own choice. I will not change that." The brunet narrowed his eyes. "You will become Sawada Tsunayoshi as a vampire. You will still be the No-Life-King."

"I have nothing to say about that. I gave up on my humanity many years ago." He smirked. The God smiled.

"Now, then. Farewell, vampire."

~x~

The vampire stared at the young child. It was like seeing yourself through the mirror. Except, the person before the brunet was younger and he was a human being.

"Oh! Are you the adult version of me?" The teen asked in a sweet tone. Somehow, the vampire felt connected to his voice.

"Not quite, boy."

"Then why do you look like me? I always kept wondering if I would be handsome! And you do look amazing!" He stated. The vampire watched as the young teen moved his tiny and weak body, bouncing while the medical bed squeaked in defeat. "But…"

The brunet glanced towards his other self from another world. The young teen suddenly had a sorrowful smile in his reddened lips. The vampire let his senses around the boy. The scent was, certainly, of illness and death. And, hearing the sound of his organs working slowly each minute that passed, the brunet concluded that the young child had only a few minutes left.

"The doctor says things behind my back. Always about the same thing. Cancer and months." The child muttered. The vampire, however, could hear it perfectly. And, somehow, inside his lifeless heart, the feeling of sympathy rose slowly. "I know I'm ill, but I never thought it was that bad." The brunet smiled sadly. "Mom was crying last time. She said that she loved me. And then… And then… I'm going to die."

The teen broke. Heavy tears left out of the corner of his eyes. The vampire felt pure and genuine sorrow. Something a teen should never feel in their short life. Moved by a strange feeling, the creature of the night slowly walked towards the boy. The teen observed the man in front of him, glassy brown-eyes glancing at orange irises. The vampire reached with his hands the small boy, suddenly feeling the bond between them. They were the same person, from different worlds. The bond was way too strong.

"Please, sir, I don't want to leave my mom alone! I don't want to disappear!" The teen sobbed, staining the black suit that covered the vampire's body. Though, he did not care about those tears. The brunet only cared for the teen. "Please, sir, I must not die! My dad is working and he can't take care of mom! I— please!"

"I'm afraid I have nothing to assist you, boy. Sadly, I have no such power to bring the dead back to life." The vampire whispered. The adolescent boy had his eyes widened with pure shock. "But I can do one thing."

"What?! Can you help me? Please, I would give you my soul!" The teen begged.

"I'm not the devil, boy." He chuckled amused. "But someone asked me a favor. I can take your place as Tsunayoshi. I can take care of your family." The vampire muttered, waiting for a response.

The teen was thinking over and over the same thing. Of course, any human being would want to stay alive, and not simply be replaced. Yet, the boy, somehow, understood that he had simply no other choice left. He did not want to abandon his mother alone, however, he did not have the power to stay alive. He stretched his arm, analyzing it. It was weak and slim. He could no longer live under such circumstances. He peered up. Brown-eyes encountered those mysterious orange irises.

"If you could protect them… If you could stay with my mother…" He murmured. "Then, I would have no regrets. Plus, you sounded gentle and nice. I trust you." The vampire glanced toward the boy. Determination filled the young boy's heart. He was prepared for his own death. Such a funny thing to see. A boy willing to sacrifice himself for his family. While the vampire sacrificed his humanity to destroy his own family. He chuckled, his fingers caressing the cheeks of the teen.

"Then, I shall take your blood," the vampire said, approaching the young boy's neck.

_Drink it and we shall be together once more._


	2. The Miracle in The Eyes of Heaven

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, readers. This is your incredible, handsome and creative host, Stephen. That's right! So, for this chapter, we will see our scary vampire living as a normal human being! Reborn won't appear in this chapter, though. Maybe the next one. In this chapter we will learn a few things about the vampire's world and history. Ah, and also a small interaction with Yamamoto! I wanted to make a long chapter, and I got 6K words. Not too long, not too short. I think it's perfect. Anyway, enjoy!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter One: The Miracle in The Eyes of Heaven**

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked emotionless; eyes fixed on the wall in front of his unusual tiny body. His tongue intertwined inside his mouth, yet tasting the rarity of blood that the young boy had within his own body. Unconsciously, the brunet hummed, cleaning the crimson liquid from his teeth — the vibrations coming from his throat and softly leaking through his mouth, it only showed how satisfied he was with the food. His eyes darted towards the machine beside him; a constant noise. Sighing, thinking that it was all too troublesome, the now-teenager forced his muscles.

Being the vampire that he was, there was no need for him to maintain his heart beating fast. The blood itself when mixed with the creature's own blood would move within the veins. After centuries being one of those creatures, Tsunayoshi now understood that the liquid had its own mind. It was sentient; it wished to combine with the human blood; and, of course, it wished to sustain the body and feed it with vitality. The brunet did not need to force his organs to work properly, because the blood did all by itself. However, the heart, most of the times, would still beat.

It was not necessary. Though, a vampire would always have some kind of beat pattern. Normal humans would have their heart beating at eighty beats per minute. On the other hand, vampires had their dead muscle beating, at least, twenty beats per minute. It was slow and abnormal. Nevertheless, it was perfectly functional for those creatures. Tsunayoshi, however, would now have to fake those beatings. He was, at the moment, pretending to be a human being. Hiding his own name within his impure blood, and declaring the young boy's name as his own.

The machine started to produce a different kind of noise. A slow pattern of a still improving beating. The brunet concentrated his muscles, and tightened the pressure around his ribcage. He could feel the heart slowly gaining strength. Pumping as it received an amount of pressure, the organ now worked by itself. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in response. Suddenly feeling the blood traveling faster through his veins; the liquid was being sucked by the heart's pressure, forcing it to pass through his heart, lungs and the rest of the body. He gasped.

"Damn this human system," he muttered.

Living for centuries under the same circumstances — not being preoccupied if his heart was beating correctly or not — and suddenly changing the way his lifeless body functioned was not easy. He endured it, either way.

His enhanced eardrums resonated with the sudden movement behind the door. Now that he had more time to analyze, Tsunayoshi could finally see that he was on a hospital bed, inside a hospital room. Eyeing it quickly, the brunet could state two facts about his conditions. First, the young teen was in the last stage of an uncurable disease. That explained why there was the strong scent of chemicals and radioactivity coming from the human body. And, lastly, somehow, the boy's family was extremely rich. There was no way that a normal medium-class boy could be in such a fancy hospital bed.

Well, at least the television screen, air conditioner, machinery and the bed itself showed him that the place was fancy. Glancing toward the bed, the brunet could see buttons and descriptions in _English_ — not even in Japanese, meaning that the furniture— or rather, the medical equipment was imported from the US. Reading it rapidly, the now-teenager understood that the bed had motors that could either push the mattress forward or pull it back to its normal position. Technology was, indeed, growing faster.

Amused, he remembered the time where people — including him, when he was still a little child living at the suburb with his ill mother — would take a bath with buckets made of wood. And the soup was made by people's own hands. His mother used to make one every month, while teaching him with patience. It was such a rudimentary era. He chuckled lightly.

The door was suddenly opened — there was a light squeak that no one, besides the vampire, could hear it. A man stepped in, soon being followed by two women. Tsunayoshi deduced that the man was a doctor. He was tall, and almost reached the doorframe. Glasses were gently placed above the nose-bridge. His eyes were grey, mixed with a light blue; his hair had the same color, and its haircut was short and divided. A white coat covered his body, while he also wore a buttoned navy-blue shirt and social pants. Yes. He was a doctor. The brunet knew it from the moment he pushed the door open. His scent was strong. Expresso from the hospital's machine, male perfume and medicine. He smelled exactly like a doctor.

As for the women, Tsunayoshi sensed two different things. The first one vestured white pants, covering her ankles with ease. A uniform covered her body, with a navy-blue tone. On her left breast a small logo of the hospital, with address and phone number underneath the name — Namimori Private Hospital. Her hands were gently covered by rubber gloves, and they held tightly some papers. The vampire deduced that this woman was a nurse of some kind. His eyes drifted towards the other woman.

And, God, it shocked him.

The woman had brownish hair, falling with majesty over her shoulders. Her caramel-eyes glowed with care and love. The clothes covering and protecting the woman from the chilly air were simple; plain light-pink shirt, a long white skirt and a thin jacket over her arms. Tsunayoshi was astonished; orange eyes widening on the process. The woman had the same feature as his own mother.

_"Maximiliano, my dear baby," the woman cooped the boy's cheeks with a warm smile. The boy, who had round golden eyes, beamed with passion. The feeling of his own mother touching his tiny body assured him that he was safe. Assured him that his mother would be there forever. "Why don't you go play with your friends?" _

_ "Mamma, I want to stay with you," the brunet spoke, quietly and timid, eyes glancing his mother's. The woman chuckled lightly, knowing that her son was shy and didn't appreciated being apart of his mother. "Could you tell me a story?" _

_ "But, of course! Mamma will tell you the story of a rightful king, whom eyes were gold like the bright sun." She whispered to the boy, pushing him weakly, guiding him towards the cloth that was on the floor. He sat there, waiting for his mother. _

_ "Mamma, I don't want to hear a story about me!" He protested; cheeks filling with air, as he pretended to be upset with the woman. His mother only smiled and sat beside him. Hands suddenly caressed those caramel locks on the boy's tiny head. "Mamma?"_

_ "I love you." _

_ The boy blushed, but smiled fondly. He was safe with his mother, and he would live forever with her._

Tsunayoshi felt the sudden touch on his cheeks. Surprised, he flinched. His senses did not pick the woman's approach. Orange widened eyes glancing at those caramel-colored eyes. He suppressed a gasp.

"Oh, my baby! You are ok!" She cried, leaning on the teenager, hugging him tightly. The vampire, however, wasn't bothered with the strength coming from the woman. On the contrary, he was being filled with sudden emotions inside his lifeless heart. He felt the warm liquid slowly painting the boy's clothes. The woman was crying.

The vampire peered up, meeting those caramel-colored eyes one more time. He now understood why the teenager was willing to die and give to a complete stranger his name and identity. The woman had an aura surrounding her female body; an aura of love and care; an aura that proved that the woman could never leave her child — or any child, actually — behind; an aura that simply invaded everyone's hearts and made them feel loved. The brunet had no doubts that the young teenager loved his mother.

And, even though he did not want to admit his feelings, the vampire loved the woman too. Tsunayoshi relaxed; body slowly getting used to the touch he was receiving from a stranger — _no_, the touch he was receiving from his _mother_. He hummed approvingly, as his reddish lips curved up in a serene smile. The doctor and nurse were chatting, as if trying to understand the situation. Yet, the world for the brunet, at the moment, did not matter. His mother embracing him with her arms was the only thing that mattered.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! I am so sorry I said those terrible words," she whispered to the boy's left ear. "I was scared of losing you… I _needed_ to say how much I loved you before—"

"It is ok, _mamma_," the brunet spoke fluently in Japanese, though deciding to refer to the woman in Italian, his mother-language. "I understand. But I am here now. I will never leave you," he declared, gently wiping the tears running through the woman's cheeks.

"Tsu-kun…" She sobbed. An unknowing weight was suddenly lifted from the woman's shoulders. And, as a result, she groaned in pain and relief; emotions quickly filling the woman's mind and heart. The vampire could only embrace her, caressing the lower-back as he waited patiently for her to calm down. The doctor wanted to intervene, nevertheless, he stopped as the brunet glanced at him.

No one dared to interrupt their moment together.

~x~

The brunet sat alone on the rooftop of the school building. Namimori Middle School was, indeed, a perfect place for viewing the small city he now lived in. It could be seen his own house, surrounded by the neighborhood; it could be seen the Food District; it could also be seen the grocery store and a few restaurants scattered through the streets. Well, Tsunayoshi was not there only because of the view.

On the rooftop he could be alone, without anyone to bother him or his precious book. Of course, some times Hibari Kyoya would appear, narrowing his eyes at the brunet. Although, he would always greet him — in a kind of way that the vampire thought it was polite (_"Carnivore," the skylark would murmur)_ — and leave him alone, while he went towards the other school building. Tsunayoshi appreciated that the raven-haired teenager respected his privacy and secrecy. Somehow, the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee knew that the brunet was not the same Dame-Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi turned another page from his book — the third on that week —, while he yawned tiredly. The sun beaming towards his pale skin, burning it lightly and slowly. He missed sleeping in his coffin. Though, at the moment, he could do nothing but remain silent at the bed inside his bedroom. Sleeping inside a coffin was, definitely, something he could not do anymore.

Vampires were creatures who demanded some sort of rest. And, while human beings rested on a bed — or in any place, to be honest —, those creatures rested inside a coffin. Their 'bed' would be filled with the dirt where they were reborn; the dirt where they sucked the sinful blood of a vampire. It was a way to fortify the creature's strength and bond with the dark. Thus, filling the lifeless body with good emotions, instead of the tiredness of sleeping in a common place.

However, the brunet was now pretending to be a simple human being. If he were to bring a coffin inside his bedroom, his mother would be preoccupied with his condition. And, worrying the woman only after months since his release from the hospital would only decrease his freedom.

When the brunet took the teenager's place on that hospital bed, the doctors were surprised to even see him awake. It was expected that the teenager was weak and unconscious, until the brain could no longer maintain the organs inside his body, leading to a painful death. That was why when the vampire stood in front of the boy for the first time, he found him alone. Not even his mother was allowed to stay by the boy's side. The doctors were shocked that the teen was still alive and, somehow, being able to sit and hug his own mother.

Tsunayoshi then was forced to dozens of exams. The doctors studied his structure, his bones, his organs, his brain and its synapses. Everything. With the objective of finding the tumor which had spread through the boy's cranium. There was nothing. Not even a single trace of the tumor. Obviously, the brunet kept quiet about this, knowing very well that, in reality, the boy was already dead, and he was a different person entirely. Worst even, he was a different _being_ entirely.

It did not explain, of course, the blood that ran within the brunet's veins. It was red, exactly like a normal human. Though, its information was altered. It showed that some of his organs were not functioning properly. It also showed that, somehow, in his plasma, the proteins, nutrients and antibodies levels were higher than a normal person — which meant, to the vampire, that his blood was still rich with vitality and the soul of the young-boy. That was not all that the doctors found strange.

Another thing was the brunet's regenerative skills. Constantly, during the test, the doctors would have difficulties. Inserting the needle inside his veins was one complicated job. First, the skin was definitely tougher than a normal skin. The needle would struggle for a few minutes before entering. Second, once they reached the vein, the boy's skin would simply regenerate around the needle. It was almost impossible to withdraw the sharp object. And third, _something _inside those veins would protect the blood from leaking out. The nurses were upset, almost cursing at the boy — if it weren't for his mother's stern gaze.

At the end of the process, the doctors could only explain the case as "A Miracle". His mother was not happy with the results, and the vampire had to agree. It was surprising enough that a group of professionals could simply drop the boy's case and state it as a miracle. Of course, the brunet couldn't be happier with his release. But, still. Ignoring completely those doctors, his mother declared that his case should not be shared to the local news. It was troublesome. The vampire hummed approvingly when he heard a whimper coming from a doctor; his mother glancing with a death stare into the doctor's soul.

Once home, Tsunayoshi had to adapt to his new life. Since sleeping inside a coffin was out of reach — and totally impossible if he was surrounded by his sweet and lovingly mother —, the brunet decided to sleep on a normal bed. It was nothing like sleeping in a coffin; it was not relaxing, and through the nights he would complain about how terrible sleeping on a bed was. Of course, to replace the strength his normal coffin would provide, the vampire trusted his own powers to sustain his needs.

As a Nosferatu, the brunet had power to replace a coffin. Simply by casting shadows around his boy — as a coat — while he slept on a normal bed. It would provide him the strength he needed to live through the day — or years, he wasn't quite sure of how long he would be living as a human being.

After that, the brunet put effort in learning the teenager's life. Drinking the boy's blood meant receiving the boy's very soul — his memories, likes, dislikes, knowledge and, of course, bonding. If the doctors were to do a simple test of his DNA, they would find that he was, indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The reason being: the blood carries that information. Mixing with his own blood was a way of adapting himself to a new form of life. Well, it was not required to a vampire to do this every time they acquire a human blood. It was merely optional. And, since the brunet would have to live as Tsunayoshi, he needed that information. That was why he chose to adapt into a new form of life.

Obviously, it was not easy to adapt. The DNA might be easier to mix and become one with his own. However, memories and knowledge were always the most difficult. His brain needed to catch the signals coming from the blood, once they reached his brain. And, deciphering it was way harder. Tsunayoshi may have the memories, yet, he could not remember correctly. It wasn't _his_ memories yet. For him to have access to those memories, he would have to meditate and study it, one by one.

So, for months, the brunet would stay inside his bedroom, meditating. It came handy when his mother told him that he could stay home whenever he wanted — which translated to: "You just came back from the hospital and survived a tumor. Just stay home and don't go to school". Although tempted to simply stay home, the brunet forced himself to go to school. It was easier to channel the memories when he was in a common place that the teenager had been multiple times. Sometimes, however, he would stay — not because he needed to, but because he was bored.

Not only that. The sun was another problem that the vampire had. Since most of the humans lived their lives at the day — enjoying the clarity and the UV rays coming from the deathly star —, the brunet had to go to school at the morning and live his new life under the sun. It was nothing serious. Being a Nosferatu meant strength and power, such trivial things as the sun were nothing. Of course, it still burned his skin, but it would only damage a few layers of it — which would let the vampire with a reddened tone once he reached his own house. Nevertheless, he hated it.

Living for centuries under the roof of his castle in Sicily and only going out under the moonlight have let the vampire unprepared for the sunlight. After a few days trying to live his normal school-life, Tsunayoshi grew impatient and decided to buy a sunscreen. Even if he hated the idea of going to school covered in an unfamiliar white cream, it was refreshing. Now, he only got out of his house with his sunscreen. And, after that, he almost never went back to his house with a reddened skin.

Solving those problems were simple. And, as months passed by, the brunet could finally say that he understood the teenager's life.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, born on fourteenth of October. Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. Living in Japan, Namimori since the beginning of his life, never once leaving — not even for a trip. His father was present in his life, until he was four years-old. Leaving a month after his birthday. Nana stayed present throughout his life. The father states that he works at random constructions-sight. That being said, unable to visit the young child and his wife. Although, the money he receives is quite suspicious for a mere constructor.

The vampire could sense hate and disgust towards the man who alleged being his father. The teenager did not like him, since the moment he left the house. The reason being: abandoning his mother; leaving her alone crying while she craved for his comeback. Somehow, the vampire could understand the feeling. His father— no, he refused to call him that way. The emperor could only care about himself and no one else, leaving him and the woman who he swore to protect and love forever.

Nana is something precious to the teenager. He could sense compassion, friendship and worship. The woman was his hole model. Even if the boy was always shy and quiet, Nana would greet him with kind words. She would always encourage the little boy with whatever he was good at — _drawing_, the boy was good at drawing. Even when he started to get bullied in school. She would still love him and show him that not everything was lost. For this, the vampire was happy. Content that the woman was so similar to his own mother.

Growing up, Tsunayoshi would get clumsier, tripping in almost everything. The boy grew to be awkward and terrified of anything, even if the said thing was a cute little chihuahua. He should not be blamed, though. The fact that he was constantly bullied at school only fed the boy's clumsiness and horror. His classmates — _demons_ disguised as _children_ — would always reply with bad words; they would always make the boy trip and fall; they would always make sure that the boy came back to his house with bruises.

The brunet could only sense fear coming from the boy's memories when it came to bullies. He could only sense this weird feeling of running away or obeying those children's orders. Gritting his teeth, the vampire snarled. The boy could do nothing but whimper and flinch whenever he was near someone — except his mother. He became this wary and terrified of everything, because people would always keep taunting the boy. It was ridiculous, and it made the vampire angry.

Through years, the boy's life was only that. Waking up in the morning and greeting his mother with a wide smile, while she hugged him tightly with love. Then, going to school and forgetting everything his mother said. Grew terrified every class of some sort of prank, or his classmate's punches and kicks. Walking down the street, worried eyes glancing at every corner of the street, afraid of encountering some classmate. Sometimes being threatened, beaten or pranked. Sometimes going to his house without anyone to intervene. Greet his mother, having dinner and go to sleep.

The boy did almost nothing. Throughout his entire life, the teenager only learned how to avoid problems; learned how to run from his classmates; learned how to defend at least his face from those kicks and punches; learned how to endure the pain and the sorrow growing inside his heart.

It saddened the vampire. Such a kind and innocent boy, having to live his life with fear in his heart. Living his life as if at any moment he would be assassinated.

Yet, once the vampire was near the time the teenager was diagnosed with brain cancer, he would be repelled. He could not read those memories. It was protected by something — or someone. The brunet did not know how the boy was diagnosed, or even how he started to suffer from his illness. Everything was blank, and even if he meditated for a full day, he could not even reach those memories. Accepting his condition, the brunet groaned.

And, at the moment, Tsunayoshi was reading some book he had bought with his mother's money — _"Here, Tsu-kun, have some fun," said the woman handing him some money_. After learning about his classmates, the brunet grew distant from the class. Always staying a few meters away, if possible. Or, running towards the rooftop to be left alone.

At the beginning, many tried to taunt the vampire, with their useless pranks and weak punches. However, being the powerful creature that he was, Tsunayoshi replied them with a death stare. His orange irises glowing with hate, creating a dark aura around the brunet's body. Every single person inside the classroom flinched; sudden fear crawling the back of their necks, their instincts telling that they should step back and never come back. Easily, after a few days, everyone in the school knew about the teenager's strange aura.

If one dared to talk back at him, the vampire would respond with a simple haunting — casting his shadows once he cornered the person, away from everybody, or even replying with a simple punch in the stomach that would break a few ribs. The 'Dame-Tsuna' title was soon replaced by one much darker and fearsome. 'Demon-Tsuna' was his new title, which he hated. Yet, he quite enjoyed seeing how everyone shrunk in their seats whenever someone mentioned his title. A suiting revenge for a bunch of useless people.

A smirk was placed in his lips, while the ring started to play — indicating that the class was about to start again. He closed his almost-finished book, standing slowly and walking towards the classroom.

~x~

Tsunayoshi missed Italy. Although Japan was quite nice, with all the technology that quickly increased through time, he preferred the European air from his home-town. After six months living under the Asian culture, the brunet grew more and more nostalgic about his castle in Italy. He remembered waking up at dawn, wandering slowly through the streets of Sicily and enjoying the moonlight. The vampire would always visit his mother tomb, staying silent watching the letters that formed the woman's beautiful name. Then, going for a little trip towards the center of the city, searching for a perfect meal — the perfect wine for the perfect night.

Centuries living in Europe and suddenly having to move away. It made the vampire gloomy, somehow. At the thought of his old family — aka his mother and emperor — brought him the urge to search for them. Snorting quietly, the brunet stated that it was impossible to find any documents about his mother. Although, he was certain that he could find the name of the emperor and the prince — his father and brother. Curiosity struck the vampire's body. Willing to actually leave the house in an afternoon to search for any kind of registration that proved that his useless father existed in the past. It was not like the vampire to simply go out. Especially if the reason was: search records of his father.

Yet, there he was. Standing in front of a gigantic library, the vampire mused over the building. Being in a parallel world was incredibly interesting, even for the brunet, that had declined the offer God gave him, and only accepted because he was allowed to die after he accomplished his mission. He could not deny that the curiosity and interest were building up inside his brain. He needed answers for his questions. And, why not start with a library?

He stepped inside, greeting the few employers that worked inside that place — it was a free library for Namimori citizens. Seeing that the woman on the other side of the balcony already recognized him, he deduced that the teenager boy had already been inside that place. Not needing to register his name on the computer bank, Tsunayoshi headed towards the history section. The scent of old books was comfortable as it reached his nostrils. It was, indeed, a place he felt that he belonged. Smoothing a feel covers of some books, the vampire analyzed the names that showed up in front of him.

Most of the content was about recent facts, and most of them were about Asia. There was a good number of books about the American history — the north America predominating, while the south was left to forget. Surprisingly, European history was small, having only one shelf. It was a shame, though he thought it was enough for the day — maybe later he could search something online, where most of the people used to search and study. He snorted at that. No computer would replace the feeling of turning a page and hold the information in your hands. However, somehow, he could feel something that told him that he would find much more information online.

Reading the title, the brunet reached for one book. Italian history, the one country in Europe where he was born. Hopefully, he would find the name of his father — the emperor — and the name of the family that ruled Italy with its growing power. Vongola. In his world, that name meant, for some people, blessing, miracle, or even happiness. For others, though, it meant disaster, oppression and fear. For Tsunayoshi, Vongola meant curse and hate. Although, he could not quite blame the family itself, because it was his father's fault that he was unhappy.

Searching through the pages, Tsunayoshi tried to find something about the family. He spent a few minutes, reading over and over a few pages — comparing the history of Italy from his world to the history of Italy from this world. He found similarities between the two worlds. The same alliance with Germany in World War I and with the Nazis in World War II. The Treaty of Versailles, and much more. Yet, nothing about his family seemed to be in the book. Was it possible? No, in his world Vongola was feared and worshipped, due to the family's power to bring Italy to a wonderful spot, surpassing even England and its navy.

It was almost impossible to not have not even a single quote about the family. Unless in this world the family did not exist. Sighing, the brunet rested his forehead on the book. Such a waste of time. Orange eyes glance towards the book one more time, before turning a few more pages. Something, finally, stood out. Vongola was mentioned, at least one time, in this book. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, returning back to its normal position. Reading the paragraph in front of him, the vampire hummed amused with the discovery.

Vongola, in this world, was a vigilante group. That was the only think inside the book. Nothing else. Not even a name of the person who created the group, nor the motive behind the group. It only raised more questions inside the brunet. Massaging the bridge of his nose, the vampire sighed again. The book led him towards nothing. He knew that Vongola existed, but the purpose of the family was still a mystery.

"_Meledire questa famiglia,_" the vampire mumbled, standing up. The book was now back in its place, and the brunet was leaving the building. He would search more about Vongola later.

Until then, he would live his human life with ease.

~x~

Calm was not the correct word to describe how Tsunayoshi's life has been. Instead, the vampire found himself growing angry each time he lived in this new life.

Orange irises glued to the computer's screen, analyzing the content in front of him. Of course, living centuries as an invincible creature had its perks — one of them was that he was an ancient book, prepared to narrate every event in human history with ease; or, he could perfectly fight because of his experience as an ultimate being. Yet, none of those years had taught him how to advance his knowledge when it came to technology.

Although he was a skilled vampire, he never once wanted to learn about human society. Only wanting to stay inside his gorgeous castle and muse about his own life. Sure, he was able to read the digital clock; he now understood how the electrical shower functioned, instead of having to boil the water to take a hot bath; he could also watch TV and find it interesting how humans were able to produce such thing. It came easy to him with simple technological materials, since inside his own house they had a good number of electronical devices. Tsunayoshi had to learn how to live with it.

However, when he found himself in front of the tiny computer — Nana named it 'laptop' while smiling fondly at the brunet —, he discovered that everything he had learned meant almost nothing compared to the complexity of using a computer. It had a keyboard, exactly like a typography machine, except it did not produce any sound when he typed. It also had a mouse — he also learnt it from his mother —, that its objective was conduce the cursor around the screen and click at things. Now, all of this was the basic practical knowledge. The vampire was stuck in one of the hard steps.

Knowing what to do inside that computer. It was difficult to the brunet, since nothing made any sense to him. Everything was tiny, and pixelated; there were flashy icons showing some programs; there was also the menu, the one he found when playing with the keyboard; and, of course, some folders. The only thing that he wanted to do was search the name of his past family on the internet. Except, he could not find the said internet, because he could not understand the computer. Not at all.

Groaning tiredly, the vampire decided to give up for the day. He would do the only thing he was good at. Reading books. The brunet was determined to grab a few books about computers and programming. Fortunately, Tsunayoshi was a bookworm, reading books with hundreds of pages within hours — that was thanks to his boredom of living alone in an enormous building. Plus, the vampire was a fast learner. He believed that, after a few books and practice, he could enjoy the computer like any other teenager. Taking a deep breath, the boy put the laptop inside of one of his drawers.

He would search about his family later.

~x~

"Sawada, please, answer the question," the professor demanded. Tsunayoshi glanced over the black-board, uninterested. It was a simple question about mathematics, and the vampire could reply it with ease. However, he did not.

"No, thank you." The brunet responded, instead. Nezu twitched his eyes, in annoyance and anger. Sometimes, the vampire believed that the man would explode and finally try to hit the brunet. It was evident that the professor did not enjoyed the new Sawada Tsunayoshi. And, the vampire could assure, the sentiment was mutual. Ignoring the smallest snort coming from the man, the brunet drifted his eyes towards his new book.

After having a fight with, apparently, his own laptop, the brunet forced himself to borrow a few books from the Namimori Library. A few about Italian history — he wanted to make sure that he did not forget anything about his former family —, some others about international history — wanting to stay updated in this world's history — and most of them about computers and programming. Obviously, the vampire did not need to study about programming, given that such subject was only utilized in a professional job. Though, the brunet was curious and interested in the new technology.

That being said, Tsunayoshi was currently reading one of those books. Since history could wait — and the brunet was quite certain that everything was similar to the historical events of his own world —, the vampire opted for one of the basics studies of computers. And, when it said basic, the brunet did not believe that the book was really teaching those simple facts. Such as the existence of a mouse and keyboard, and how they functioned.

The vampire was well aware of the glances his classmates — or cattle, since he did not care about their titles, and for him they were simply food and nothing else — were giving him. Probably confused about why the brunet was reading such book. Nevertheless, the fear of having to question the boy was bigger than the sentiment of curiosity inside their little brains. For that, the brunet was thankful. Although he could simply dismiss the questions with his murderous gaze, it would still be difficult to explain exactly why he was reading such a basic book about computers.

"Sawada, why are you reading this book?" And his luck was sinking deeper into the sewer. The vampire cursed the useless and brave human that decided to inquire the boy. Peering up away from the pages of his book, the brunet glanced towards the said useless human. Surprise hit him, badly. Yet, he kept the feeling to himself only.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball idol of the school, loved by many girls, including boys. Adored by his teammates, who simply were thankful to have such skilled player — or rather, happy that they would not have to play the game seriously, since the baseball-star was in their team. Tsunayoshi did not dislike the boy, on the contrary, he kind of felt petty for the Asian-looking teenager. It was evident that the baseball idol was constantly being used by his teammates.

Well, some could blame the school for such atrocity. The system encouraged the students to participate in club activities. And, if they were sports club, the said student could have a raise in their grades. Easily because they already put effort in playing games and winning tournaments. However, the system was a failure. Take Yamamoto's teammates for example. They did not do anything, depending on the baseball-star for their victory. That being said, they could simply have their grades raised, because Yamamoto put effort on the tournament for them.

It was obvious. Well, it was obvious for most of the people, except the said baseball-star. So, Tsunayoshi pitied him.

"I'm curious," he replied. Not feeling like he should respond the Asian-looking boy with one of his murderous glares, or with his ignorance. He could reply to the boy, simply because he felt that Yamamoto had enough torment in his private life. The said prefect hummed, understanding the answer.

"That's nice! You know, I thought you didn't like studying, just like me." He mused over the image of the former brunet — the Dame-Tsuna that was well known inside the class. "But now you are always carrying a book, and your grades are higher! I'm happy."

Tsunayoshi glanced the boy, amused. It was evident that the baseball-star had nothing against the brunet. He was not a bully, and he simply did not understand how people made fun of the boy, only because his grades were terrible and he was a little clumsy. The vampire was, somewhat, satisfied. Yamamoto cared about the brunet, and was genuine happy that he was now smarter.

"Well, thank you, Yamamoto-san," he said, nodding and acknowledging the baseball-star. The said prefect grinned at the brunet and went back to his sleeping state. Tsunayoshi could deal with this human. And, for once, he thought about Yamamoto as a real human, and not cattle.

His reddish lips quirked up, for a few seconds, before falling as the vampire turned his eyes back towards the book.

~x~


	3. The Scent of Coffee and Gunpowder

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good morning, fellow readers. This is your host, Stephen. Yeah, today I am not that excited. Why? Well, because I have school in 5 hours, and I'm still awake. Only because I wanted to introduce our little hitman Reborn. Anyway! In this chapter you will see the true nature of Tsuna! Yes! It will contain some violence, maybe gore. So, be careful. And, we will also see Reborn. Finally. Enjoy!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter Two: The Scent of Coffee and Gunpowder**

The brunet turned right, following the same path he was supposed to do whenever he came back from school. As if there was a voice telling him to where he should turn and proceed, the teenager simply continued to read his books, ignoring the surprised and interested glances coming from the citizens of Namimori. It was just a simple day, like any other — spending six months in Namimori, living as a human being, sure did its effect.

School was over for the week, since it was Friday. The vampire was, somewhat, looking forward for his weekend. There was a good number of books stacked in a box, waiting patiently for the boy. After a week, the brunet was finally over with his studies about computers and programming. It was now relatively easy to open the orange laptop and search about anything on the internet. He now had time to read books about Italy and the world's history.

Cerulean sky glowing in a mix of orange and indigo, as the clouds slowly drifted away, accordingly to the wind. The sun was setting, saying its goodbye to the people of Japan, only to give space to the moon. It was just a simple day, like any other. Yet, the back of his neck was a proof that it was not a normal day. The sudden feeling of being watched, by a pair of hungerly eyes, waiting for its prey to make a mistake and fall for its trap. The sudden feeling crawling up his back, slowly reaching the teenager's ears, whispering softly that _something_ was not right; that _something_ was about to happen.

It was no surprise to the brunet that he was being watched. Since the beginning of his new life. Once the boy's feet touched the floor of the Sawada household, once he started living his life as a teenage boy, he felt eyes around him. Well, it was to be expected that a vampire was wary of their surroundings. In his world, creatures of the night were constantly hunted by the catholic church and/or the protestant church. Sometimes, in rare occasions, those creatures were hunted by simple men and women, willing to assassinate the vampires only because it was fun.

That being said, it was understandable that a vampire would always listen and watch for any strange movement. It was understandable that a vampire would try to protect their household and territory. And, of course, it was understandable that a vampire would hunt these foolish humans and drain their lives away.

For Tsunayoshi it was no different. If someone dared to step inside his territory, the Nosferatu would simply _kill_. When he used to live in Sicily, inside his wonderful castle, the walls would be always covered with his shadows. Being the full-fledged vampire that he was, casting shadows, shifting his shape, invoke familiars and regenerate several cut limbs was perfectly possible. So, when he felt eyes around him, watching him closely and patiently, the vampire felt the urge to hunt these human cattle or haunt them with his shadows.

Except, _something _made sure to secure the safety of these humans. To be honest, it was not another person, assuring him that everything would be alright, nor was his mother ― because, since the time he met the woman, she made sure to explain everything around the teenager. Tsunayoshi, the first time he heard _it_, was surprised. Usually, the brunet would listen to his instincts. His vampiric skills and enhancements surely did reach his instincts. Yet, this time, his instincts were completely shut, being replaced by a strange and unfamiliar intuition.

It would whisper to the top of his ears; not in a rude manner or in a kind. It was only a faint feeling; a soft advice coming from the back of his brain. And, whenever this voice ― yes, an unusual voice, strangely sounding too much like his own voice ― would talk to him, warmth would always spread within his veins. As if flames would spread through his body, warming his lifeless organs. And it was, somehow, comforting. The vampire, obviously, did not had it before. So, it was clear that the teenager had a different blood compared to the other humans ― that would explain why the crimson liquid would taste so much better than a normal person.

_They are not a threat to you or your family_.

_It_ said to him. Even though the vampire was still wary, he decided to follow the voice's advice. It was, somehow, reassuring and comforting. That being said, the teenager completely ignored those people watching him. It became almost a familiar feeling. Tsunayoshi was used to those eyes whenever he left his household, or whenever he went to the library to borrow or buy some book. And, surprisingly, the voice was right. Because, after six months living as a normal teenager, no one dared to step in and ambush the brunet. So, the vampire deduced they were only hired to extract information.

And, that was strange. Of course, he trusted his new intuition, and did not harm the humans watching him and his lovingly mother. Nevertheless, he could not help it but being totally interested by his stalkers. If he and his mother were simply civilians, not related whatsoever with politics, nobility nor the church, there was no reason to have people watching their movements. It was strange, indeed. So, the first thing the vampire did, once he finally finished reading one of the books about computers he got in the library, was search about his own family.

In his world, before being well known alongside the country, Vongola was a family directed related to the catholic church. His father being a devoted priest, working in Rome to bring victory to the Vatican. However, after a few years, his father became ambitious, neglecting his own church — his own _home_ and _life_ — to become the emperor of Italy. Such was his determination — his _will_ — that he declined the pope, and coronated himself. The country was astonished, yet, hopeful that that man would change the path, their destiny. And, surprisingly, it did. His father brought Italy to the top, transforming a catholic into an armed and powerful country.

Nevertheless, in this world, Vongola was unknown. Well, at least to the public, that is. Tsunayoshi, determined to find information of his own family, searched through books and many registered files. Although it was completely hidden, the brunet found the minimal of information on the internet, after following some steps to enter de underground part of the internet. The Vongola of this world was a mafia family, created four hundred years ago, and was still active. Of course, to the public, if people questioned about the family, the headmaster would simply imply that they were a business family. Tsunayoshi found files covering and hiding the truth from the people, and it was impressive how they could hide it with ease.

Vongola was no amateur, that was a fact. Which led the vampire to think that, somehow, the young teenager was related to the mafia. Created as a civilian, with his wonderful and caring mother, the brunet did not know a single thing about his roots. Believing that his own father was a foolish person, whom worked through the world as a constructor, the boy had no idea that his father was related to the mafia; that his father was a _mafioso_. Tsunayoshi chuckled once he found out that, at the moment, he was related to the mafia. This new life of his would be so much fun.

Discovering about the mafia now cleared the young brunet's thoughts. The reason why his intuition kept warning him that these humans watching his family were no harm; the reason why these humans were observing the brunet's movement each day of his life. It all made sense. Although Sawada Iemitsu was a complete fool and useless as a father, he was still related to the mafia and cared about the protection of his family. That was why he did not have to worry, since the people watching him were, apparently, related to Vongola.

However, this time, something was wrong. His intuition was whispering wildly, almost screaming, that something was not right and that he should be aware of his surroundings. Which, obviously, he did. After a few months living under such circumstances, the brunet finally trusted his intuition.

That being said, the vampire was taking a slow route towards his own house. Sometimes he would stop, glance at a few buildings, smile lightly and grab his book again, pretending to read the pages he, eventually, flipped. Turning left this time, the brunet slowed his pace, suddenly following another route. There was no way he would bring these human cattle to his _amusing_ mother. And, after a few turns, he realized that they were not interested in coming to his house. Instead, they wanted to exterminate the brunet, by easily killing him in the shadows, away from the public. Well, that was just perfect. He chuckled inwardly, continuing to wander through the alleyway. A plan already in mind, the vampire would happily follow it and catch his followers by surprise.

Turning right, the brunet entered deeply into the alley, behind high buildings. The place was dark and no one seemed to be there. Yet, he had to be patient. They were still too close to the suburb. Tsunayoshi wanted to reach the criminal neighborhood, where drug addicted stayed through the night and usually observed every robber or assassin do their job. That place was wild and, fortunately, perfect for the plan he had in mind. Smirking evilly, the brunet continued his pace. He was almost reaching the abandoned building at the end of the alley.

_They will attack you, be careful_.

'I know, you fool. I am no idiot, I am the Nosferatu, do not disrespect me,' he said to the whisper, inside his own mind. Snorting, the vampire turned towards the abandoned building — an old parking lot, now left to rot and be used by homeless people. At least, his intuition was not warning him that they were dangerous. It simply stated that they were going to attack. That he could work with. Apparently, they were not related to the church, they had no idea of who he was, neither did they know how to murder a vampire. That was reassuring. The fact that he could be ambushed by priest, _a second time_, made him growl in discomfort and anger. He shall never let a human priest crave the wooden-stick in his chest again.

The building was empty. Orange irises slowly analyzing the place he was in. The parking lot had spots painted with white paint, indicating where the car should stay. Except, it was now fainted and almost gone. At the corner, a few paperboards were lying on the ground, waiting patiently for their owners — the homeless people. There was also a grocery cart, alone in the middle of the building, carrying a few journals and dirtied blankets. Someone lived in there and, by its looks, was apparently away — maybe to find food for the night. His eyes darted toward the wall, it was wide open, created to never fully reach the roof; using it as window.

The vampire observed the sky. Clouds slowly drifting towards the sun, blocking its light. The cerulean blue was slowly being turned into an orangish color, mixed with the indigo and dark-blue. The black, on the opposite side of the sun, was reaching with patience. The moon following the dark sky, rising slowly. The sun was finally gone. Orange irises glowed at the dark, satisfaction filling the brunet's lifeless body. He smiled fondly, watching the moon taking the place of the sun. It was night. A full-moon rising and stars to accompany the satellite. Tsunayoshi took a deep breath.

"It is a beautiful night," he said aloud, smirking when he heard the silent steps — slowly tripping, as if surprised. The brunet put his bag on the ground. Patiently, the teenager grabbed his book and opened the bag, keeping the book inside it. Some footsteps slowly stopped — being followed by a few rushed ones, as the humans tried to surround him. "Such silence. It is, indeed, a beautiful night." He stated, eyes watching the moon once again. "Nights like this make me want to drink," smoothly, the teenager got up. The aura around him suddenly shifting towards a sadistic and famished aura. It has been weeks since he drank the blood from a human.

He glanced towards his left, grinning wildly as he watched a silhouette flinching in surprise and feat. He took a step forwards, trying to reach the person — trying to reach his_ prey_. He heard the click of a gun — his ears picking the soft sound of the weapon being held and aimed towards him; the sound of the safety being unlocked; the sound of the droplet of sweat slowly running down the man's cheeks; the sound of the index finger rubbing the trigger lightly, anxious for the shot. Tsunayoshi— no, The Count kept walking, listening to the quiet audience, the surprise filling the chilly air. Each step he took was taken with ease and mastery, his body swinging in a polite and educated manner. The nobility emanating from his body.

The barrel of the gun was now touching his forehead. His nostrils picking the scent of gunpowder, that was filling the ammunition, ready to explode and send the bullet with its pressure. The muffling sounds of the audience, trying to move — _begging_ to their bodies to move and shoot the brunet in front of them. The adorable sound of the man's heart, rising its beat each second it passed. The Count just adored everything inside that building — he just _loved_ the situation. A smile grew wider in his reddish lips. The orange was nowhere to be found, instead, the crimson filling his irises, as pleasure and hunger mixed together. Those red eyes followed the man's very soul, and glowed with caution and strength.

That was no normal human. There was simply no way that the brunet was human.

"Shoot me, human." The voice coming from his throat was deep and demanding. His shape slowly being engulfed by the shadows, replacing the teenager body with a more mature and taller man. The man in front of him shivered in fear, as he watched the _demon_ change his clothes and features. The Count's black cloak flew alongside the breeze, as his expensive suit covered his slim, yet strong, body. He chuckled, the deep tone echoing through the building. "But I must warn you…" He approached the man, sinking the barrel on his forehead. Those slender fingers grabbing the weapon with ease. "Normal bullets will not work."

The man's fingers slipped in a moment of despair and fear, his index pulling the trigger quickly. He heard the mechanism of the weapon working properly, the bullet reaching the barrel as it traveled fast through the cane. An explosion, noiseless, thanks to the silencer at the end. The bullet was now out of the gun and reaching the _demon_'s temple. Blood splattered, staining the man's clothes and the floor beneath them. The demon fell backwards. The man watched in wide shock. The body reached the ground with a loud 'thump'. The man observed his target.

"Did I— is he dead?" The man stuttered, surprised. His eyes darted to the weapon in his hands. The sound of the earphone in his left ear, his teammates trying to communicate — _"Did you do it? Victor, is the target dead?" one of his teammates asked_. Blue eyes peered down, ignoring the gun in his hands, ignoring his teammates, ignoring the world. Something was not right. The demon's expression was awkward for a dead person. There was a sick smile on his lips. And, for a second, the man thought it grew wider. "No. No. No! That's not right! I-I shoot you in the head!" He stuttered, despair reaching his heart and lungs, making it hard to breath and _live_.

The Count laughed, hysterically. His body levitating quickly, as he got back on his feet. The wound closing immediately and the bullet being expelled, as if it was not accepted. The blood that splattered was, somehow, crawling back to its place. The crimson liquid floating, loosening from the ground, and reaching the wound on his forehead. His hands, covered with black gloves, wiped the dust from his cloak and suit. Crimson eyes slowly studying its prey. The man whined.

"Y-you shouldn't be alive! It's- that's- no way!" He dared to say, stumbling back, almost tripping on his own feet. "What are you?!" He screamed, loud enough to startle his teammates — he could hear his name being shouted, as they called for him, searching for an answer. The Count smirked.

"I warned you, human." He murmured, dangerously. A step forwards. The man took a step backwards, afraid of the _demon_ in front of him. "Normally, hunters would _try_ to assassinate me with silver bullets," he rambled, approaching, his hands gesticulating as he spoke. Eyes never living his victim. "It would work. Though, you would have to hit me. And that is not possible." The Count explained, a smile appearing on his lips. The man tripped over his feet, falling back. His bluish eyes widened when he felt hands gripping on his back, preventing him from hitting the wall with his head. "Careful, human, I do not wish to feed from a messy food."

"F-food…?" The man whispered, suddenly being trapped by those crimson eyes. The red shone, holding his attention, as he watched those irises spinning slowly. The man gasped. "What… What is this?" The Count chuckled, leaning forwards. The _demon_ did not have a breath; however, the man could feel his own breath hitting the pale skin and returning to his face. The man was confused and scared, yet, those eyes kept him from running, screaming or asking for help.

"Now, human, I demand you to disperse your team and send them back to their place," the Count whispered softly in his ears. "And you will reply to my questions." The man felt the wet and cold tongue reaching his ear. A shiver ran down his spine. Something bit him, and he felt his warm blood leaking out from the hole. His ear was suddenly embedded drenched. There was a snarl and hum coming from the Count, as his tongue swirled impatiently, tasting the blood. "Your blood is fascinating, human. I might be friendly with you. Now," he growled. "Do as I say."

"Y-yes." Captivated by the demon's voice, the man nodded, already caught in an endless trap. It was his doom. The man's life suddenly appeared in the back of his mind, while his hands and mouth moved by itself — he did not care when his hands reached the microphone, nor did he cared when his mouth spoke to his teammates that the mission was a success. He remembered his mother and father; he remembered the smile in his own face when he got his first kill; he remembered joining a _famiglia_ with pride. And, then, remembered once the boss trusted a careful mission of assassinating a certain heir. However, now, he had failed, and was going to be killed instead.

The Count smiled, amused and satisfied once he heard the relaxed footsteps fading away as they exited the building. The blonde man in his arms was breathing slowly, hypnotized by his own charm and seduction — yet, the vampire refused to call it that way, instead, opting for calling it simply "skill".

"Good job, human." He muttered. "Now, tell me, why was I your target? Why were you watching me?" The blonde blinked, before smiling softly with pride. The Count grimaced at that sight, irritated by the foolish expression on the man's face. "Tell me now, human!" He ordered, impatient. It was almost time to go back to his house — he thought of Nana, his mother, and how she was probably worried.

"I was assigned to assassinate the heir of Vongola; the Vongola Decimo." The man explained. "Our boss, from the _Corvino_ _Famiglia _wanted to get rid of Vongola. Since the Nono was almost retiring and getting too old to lead the family. And, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the last heir, and a teenager." The blonde blinked again. "An easy target. Though, you are not what I expected," he confessed. The Count chuckled.

"But, of course. No one expects the king." The Count said, licking the blood from his lips. "What is Vongola?" He asked, curious.

"The most famous _Famiglia _in the underworld. Feared by all, admired by most and hated by a few."

"And what about Nono? Who is he?"

"The actual boss from Vongola."

"Why am I the heir?" He asked, his last question. His hunger growing each time he spoke. The Count wanted to feed and go back to his house. There were books expecting him, and, of course, his mother. The blonde, however, was slow and confused. "Answer me, human!"

"A Vongola boss must have the blood of the first boss, Primo." He explained. "There were four. However, three of them, Nono's sons, were assassinated. That leaves you, the survivor." The Count hummed, satisfaction filling the vampire's body.

"Well, that is interesting." He smirked. "I am afraid it is finally time." Crimson eyes swirled in excitement. "Thanks for the information, cute human. Now, I shall take your blood."

And, suddenly, the blonde felt his life leaving his body. The Count smiling as he drank the sweet blood.

'_Indeed, a beautiful night_.' He said to himself, watching the full-moon rise slowly. He grinned.

~x~

The brunet had his eyes focused on the pages of his book in his hands. The morning was peaceful, not a sign of disturbance, not even from his stalkers that constantly observed his and his mother's movement. Surprisingly, their presence was completely gone. There were no pair of irises focused on the cover of his book, nor did there was someone watching as his mother picked the ingredients for an omelet. It was silent. Orange irises observed by the corner of his eyes the movement of his lovingly mother. She hummed happily while the grip of her hands on the knife were strong and still; cutting the vegetables accordingly to the rhythm of the song she was singing. The faint scent of butter slowly rising as it heated on the frying pan. The house was being filled by the smell of food and, although the vampire had no pleasure in eating human food, he enjoyed it.

Nana grabbed the eggs, cracking them and putting the content in a small plate. The chopsticks were ready in her hands, moving quickly as she mixed the eggs together, until they were ready to go to the frying pan. Tsunayoshi observed his mother quietly, the book still in his hands ― a book about Italian history; the brunet was more interested in mafia soon after he interrogated the _mafioso_. He glanced towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was early. The vampire decided to wake up early that morning, simply because his intuition kept whispering in his ears that something, or rather, _someone_ was coming. Grumping and cursing in Italian his new intuition, the brunet forced himself to wake up to get ready for school. The weekend was over and he now had some tests to do ― nothing difficult, just annoying.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, can you check the mailbox? I'm busy with the omelets." She asked, smiling fondly at her son. The brunet responded with an amused smile, while he stood from the chair and left the book on the oak-table. Politely, he excused himself from the kitchen, wandering slowly towards the front door. His mind slowly working, wondering why his stalkers were nowhere to be found.

Finding that he was, actually, an heir of a mafia family was still confusing. Well, that explained why the teenager was kept hidden from the underworld; that explained why his useless of a father was never home ― he did not want to draw attention towards his family. Tsunayoshi hummed curious. If Vongola was one of the strongest _Famiglias_ of the underworld, why would Nono, the actual boss of the family, let his sons get assassinated that easily? Something did not feel right, and the vampire could feel the sentiment crumbling from the bottom of his belly. Curiosity and excitement. He was not expecting having such a fun life after dying in his world.

Tsunayoshi stopped, closing his hands on the handle of the door. Something lightened up inside his brain, as if it was finally finding some answers to his questions. Perhaps, the unknown tumor inside the teenager's body was purposely there because of his inheritance. The vampire remembered those words that the god have said.

_The Tsunayoshi from the other world is dying because of a useless brat that knows everything about the other parallel worlds._

The vampire narrowed his eyes, confusion hitting him. He may not be an expert in medicine, nor was he an expert in technological knowledge, however, he knew that it was, somewhat, impossible. There was no way that _someone_ could get cancer from another person. Unless, the said person had some kind of knowledge. Tsunayoshi sighed, opening the door. Perhaps, that was the mission. Maybe, this god ― he refused to believe that this god was the same from the catholic and protestant church ― wanted him to find this 'useless brat' and exterminate him. The vampire snorted. A creature of the night, a vampire, a being known as the devil, having to assist a god. Only because this said god committed a mistake.

He wanted to laugh.

However, now was not the time. His stalkers were nowhere to be found and this was strange. Tsunayoshi was used to being surrounded by pair of eyes; he was used to being observed; he was used to having to pretend to be a normal human. It was interesting and challenging. Yet, now it was quiet and the usual presence was gone. He would be lying if he said that he did not care. Well, yes, he cared, but not for the humans. The vampire was wary that morning because, if these watchers were away, it could only mean two things.

One, it could mean that his stalkers were ordered to leave, having already the information they needed; or they already had secured the place and confirmed that Namimori was safe for the brunet and his mother. Or, two, it could mean that an enemy from another _famiglia _assassinated his watchers, as a way of securing the extermination of the heir of Vongola. The vampire hoped that it was the former, though, his sense of reality was telling him that it was the latter. That being said, he would have to protect his mother from attacks.

_There is no need to._

It was the whisper. The same one that was constantly talking to him through the whole night, wanting him to wake up. Actually, if his intuition was not a part of himself, the brunet would make an effort to kill this voice. It was annoying. However, he had to admit that it was helpful. And, as he stepped outside the house, he believed in the whisper. Sighing, the vampire opened the mailbox ― feeling the weak rays of the sun touching his skin, wanting to burn his sensible organ; yet, he was prepared and had the sunscreen on his body before leaving the house. He peered inside the box. There were a few letters ― he recognized two letters from his useless of a father, Sawada Iemitsu; that weird postcard of penguins and the north-pole scenario. There were also bills and flyers. He knew that some flyers were about the sales of the food district and convenience stores.

Nevertheless, there was one strange flyer. The brunet picked it, intrigued by such weird paper ― do not get him wrong, being wary about his surrounding was natural; thus, having an unusual flyer inside the mailbox could mean everything. His eyes flew over the words that formed the phrases, and the few pictures on it.

'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject do not matter. Reborn.' The vampire read it. The corner of his lips twitched, as the feeling of excitement and understanding finally filled his lifeless body. 'Leader of the next generation, huh?' He wanted to laugh, though, he kept his sentiments to himself. Pretending to be emotionless, the brunet walked back towards his house. He gave the content of the mailbox to his mother ― the omelet was now ready to be eaten.

Refusing the food ― something his mother was, somewhat, used to ―, the brunet grabbed his bag, kissed his mother cheek and bode farewell. Wandering slowly towards his school.

That day was going to be interesting.

~x~

Tsunayoshi felt tired, something that he never did in fact felt in a long time. Being a vampire had its advantages. However, sleeping badly in a common bed and waking up earlier than the usual was surely a bad option. He could blame his intuition for doing this to his body. Although, he had drunk the blood of a human being ― only two days ago ―, his body demanded rest and, obviously, a coffin. The brunet sighed, grabbing his bag. The school was over for the day, and Nezu ― he refused acknowledging the man as a professor ― was already outside the class, wanting to go home. Well, actually, everyone was already outside, putting on their normal shoes and keeping the school's shoes inside the cabinet.

The brunet was the only one left inside that classroom. Tired and, somewhat, lazy, he only wanted to stay there and do nothing. However, that day was important, since someone was coming over to tutor him into the leader of the next generation. Smirking to himself, excited to see the tutor, the vampire got up, bag in hands, and started to walk down the hallway. It was silent, just like early that morning. Yet, something was different. The air was carrying a different scent this time.

Instead of the smooth breeze of the flowers blooming and the smell of students ― some sweating and others charmingly enough to have some fragrance over their bodies ―, the air carried a bitter scent. Tsunayoshi kept walking, while his nostrils identified the smell. Putting on his shoes, the brunet finally understood what that scent was.

Coffee, the espresso type, without sugar, not hot to the point of boiling, nor cold to the point of numb your tongue with the chill. It was also the expensive one, where you could only find in a café ― the beans grounded and being transformed into a fine powder. Plus, gunpowder. The smell of a weapon, prepared to take the lives of random, or chosen, people. He could smell the bullets waiting patiently for the right time. And, there was also a faint scent of cologne. It was familiar. Nostalgic. It smelled like the few wealthy men living in Italy, who bought the fragrance only to show off. Obviously, the scent of his homeland was not forgotten.

Smiling, the brunet left the school, ignoring how Hibari Kyoya was glaring at him. The prefect was, definitely, not happy with the boy. Since it was late and the students should have left the school immediately after the signal. He passed through the gates, keeping a slow pace while he wandered through the streets. His orange eyes glancing at his sides, observing the sudden shadow moving along with the bushes. This person, who was following and watching him, was nothing like his usual stalkers.

His watchers were slow, sloppy and, somehow, noisy. Tsunayoshi would have to be an idiot to think that some bushes would reproduce sounds of a human being. It was far too easy to pinpoint the location where the team of stalkers were; it was far too easy to find those binoculars, reflecting the light of the sun. They were not amateurs, but they were not professional either.

But this person… no, this was no amateur. The person moved alongside the shadows, being careful with his surroundings to not produce any sound. This person held their breath, only to keep the silence. This person would disguise as everything and nothing at the same time. This person would confuse the victim, they would make the victim think they were simply paranoid. This person was, obviously, a professional. The brunet smirked inwardly, as he took the right and watched as the bushes moves lightly.

For a normal human being, the bushes would be perfectly still. Since the person who was following him moved fast. And, if the human, somehow, caught a glimpse of the bushes moving, they would think it was just the wind. The brunet, though, was no normal. In fact, he was not human at all. He could hear the quiet puffs that the person let out of their mouth; he could hear the quiet footsteps and the breeze hitting the body, while it moved the few strands of hair. Tsunayoshi could hear anything. And, the smell was just too strong to think that it was just a normal scent.

The brunet felt when the person suddenly leaped from a wall, keeping the distance from the teen. Orange irises analyzed the street. Oh. It was the street from his household. Maybe this person was his tutor and was probably wanting to surprise the brunet. The vampire smiled to himself, ignoring the action from the person.

He opened the gate from his house and walked towards the door. Nana, he could smell it, was making dinner. She was also singing happily while her hands worked on the vegetables and meat. His hands held the handle of the door, pushing it lightly. It made no sound whatsoever. Though, he did not want to startle his mother, so, he made sure to greet the woman, warning he was finally home. She replied with a 'welcome home, Tsu-kun' and continued to make dinner. The brunet took off his shoes, putting it next to the pair of his mother.

Entering the house, he could smell the scent of coffee, gunpower and Italy. It was coming from behind the door. The person was waiting for the right moment. Shrugging it lightly, the brunet went towards his bedroom, putting the bag on his bed. He heard the doorbell. Nana stopped singing and made a hum of satisfaction and happiness ― she was also anxious and hesitant. The door opened. Tsunayoshi wandered through the house, reaching the staircase. He descended, finally in the living room. He heard his mother.

"Oh, are you lost, sweetie?" Nana asked, squatting down so her eyes matched the person's eyes. The brunet entered the kitchen and tried to see the person. "Do you want me to call your mama?" Tsunayoshi's eyes twitched in surprise. There was a child, eight-years-old, at least. It was a little boy. He wore a fancy and expensive suit ― the brunet could tell that the fiber of the cloth was different than a normal one; the child was probably allergic. There was also a hat on the boy's head. A fedora with an orange strap. "What is your name, honey?"

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor. Nice to meet you." The boy lifted his hand towards the woman. The vampire could finally watch those eyes. Onyx irises flashed with professionalism and, somehow, mature. The brunet watched quietly. "I'm here to tutor your son to be the leader of the next generation." Nana smiled, grabbing the tiny hand in front of her. She shook it weakly, while she watched the boy in front of her. It was clear that she did not believed a word the boy said.

"Well, welcome! This is my cute little son, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" She pointed at the brunet, who was still watching the whole scene, quietly.

The boy's eyes drifted towards the brunet, watching him and analyzing him. Well, not that the vampire could complain, he was doing the same with the child. The scent coming from the boy was no lie. The child smelled like espresso, gunpowder and Italy. That was the same person who followed and watched him through the entire day. The same professional who did not even _breath_ to be noticed by the brunet. The same professional who moved through the shadows, and moved the bushes as if he was only the wind. The same professional who did not make a sound. And this professional was a small child.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, boy," Tsunayoshi extended his arm, offering a hand. The child glanced at the brunet, suspicious, but accepted the hand. Orange eyes met those onyx irises. The vampire understood one thing or two watching those eyes closely. This child was not really a child. It may look like one, but the boy held the mature of an adult; a wise adult. And, just for the fact that the boy could manage to hide his presence from humans ― not from him, though ―, it meant that he was no amateur.

"The pleasure is mine," the boy said, squeezing the hand a little bit. Tsunayoshi saw the light in the child's eyes. He was a professional, but not really a spy. In fact, the kid was the stealthy type, however, it was used for assassination. Reborn was a killer, but not for fun. The expensive suit explained that he earned money from those kills. The brunet smirked inwardly. This child was a hitman, a professional hitman. And, somehow, he was contracted to tutor the heir of Vongola, to be the next boss.

Well, this was interesting.

~x~

**Notes: **Before you guys go away, I need to explain some stuff. Yes, Reborn is not a baby. But he is not an adult either. Since this is not the canon timeline, I decided to change a few things. The curse is already expelled. Why? Because of the canon world ― yes, it exists ― where Tsuna solve the whole thing. That's why Reborn is now eight years old and not a baby. Anyway, that's it.


	4. Where the Sky Invites the Peaceful Rain

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my beautiful readers. That's right, I'm Stephen! Ok, it's been a few days since the last update. I was having a bad author's block. I wrote this chapter at least 3 times. And since it's been a while since the last update, I decided to write this short one instead. Yes, the usual number of words of my chapters are 6k. This one, though, it's only 4.5k. I'm not really happy with the length, but I'm happy with the content. Next chapter will be way bigger than this one, I promise.

**Warning**: This chapter contains a kiss between two boys. Nothing more than that, though. And it is not a pairing.

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter three: Where the Sky Invites the Peaceful Rain**

The moon was, indeed, something gorgeous and intriguing to the brunet. He did not know if his appreciation — or rather, his _obsession_ — with the said satellite came with him being a creature of the night, or if it came from when he was only a little child — a tiny, yet healthy human being. Well, it was not like he cared about knowing the roots of his appreciation. The only thing he knew and truly cared was the round moon, shining and illuminating the world with its dim light.

Observing the night gave him chills and memories of his former house. The castle, an outcast building, isolated from the city; a territory he conquered once he fell in love with _her_. Taking the property of an old noble man and his family; it was easy. And, even though _she_ hated when he used his own powers to acquire things he could easily earn with gold — something he knew it was impossible, since he was still a weak vampire, and being under the sunlight was _way_ more dangerous than now —, _she_ had smiled and accepted his proposal.

Accepted the young and foolish vampire, the pure-hearted man that neglected his own humanity to conquer his country and assassinate his father, for _mere_ revenge. The woman accepted the hatred he held towards the man who gave him the name of the emperor — the man who _left_ them; _she_ accepted him for who he was, even though she despised violence and wished that everything was solved with a good conversation. The Italian girl, curious about the brunet who had golden eyes, found love in those lifeless limbs and organs; the young and innocent girl, that had a real _family_ and an objective for life, decidedto accept the vampire's love and embrace him with kindness and forgiveness. She did not care about his humanity, for once she believed that he was _still_ human from the inside. She did not care about revenge, for once she understood and accepted that it _has_ to be done.

The castle in Sicily was now nowhere to be found. Well, to be honest he didn't know about the building; he had no idea whatsoever if the place was still the same, if it was sold to some low-lives humans or if it was demolished through time. Tsunayoshi was, of course, curious about his former house.

Living under that roof — the high ceiling from the entry-hall, those spiraling stairs that led the vampire through the first floor; the living-room with rustic and old furniture; the dining-room with a round oak-table and ten chairs, covered with silky and expensive cloth; the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, where twenty small candles and five larger ones would lit up with the flicker of his fingers; those empty bedrooms, where he used to explore with his loved one; the basement which held bookshelves and hundreds of old and rare books — for almost five centuries gave him the feeling of _home_.

Well, yes, Sawada Nana was a gentle and caring person — the brunet, sincerely, loved the woman's cooking skills, even though he couldn't quite digest it. Though, the sentiment inside his heart was nothing compared to living inside his castle. 'His' mother saw the vampire as her own son; as the young-teen who _died_ from cancer and was, simply, replaced. She didn't see him as The Count; the bastard child from Vongola, the long-lost prince. She saw him simple as a child; _her_ child.

The vampire wanted to be recognized. It was selfish, but he longed for the same feeling _she_ gave him once he was a weakling. He waited for _centuries_ for the same sentiment; the awkward and weird feeling he felt whenever _she_ accepted him. Maybe, it was called love. However, the brunet snorted at that, almost laughing humorlessly. A monster such as himself should not feel _love_. Such a human and pure feeling. He should definitely not _wish_ for such feelings. The creature of the night was doomed with this fate; destruction and hate were the only thing that was allowed to cross his path. He was the _king_ of the vampires, not some low human cattle.

Yet, he missed that feeling. And, somehow, the castle reminded him that he was once loved; that in one point of his 'immortal' life he encountered someone who accepted and cared for him. The castle was the only proof that he was still human from the inside — even though his body was not completely alive; even though he was an entirely different creature; even though he assassinated and fed from people's blood; even though he enjoyed it.

Sighing in defeat, the brunet shook his head, ignoring those thoughts. For now, he would do what he had to do. And, at the moment, his mother requested a soda and some chocolate for dessert.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, I forgot to buy something sweet! I have no dessert. What kind of host am I?" She had asked, with those caramel-colored eyes widened in shock. Still holding a knife, and ignoring completely the fact that her son and the supposed tutor were facing each other rather intensely. "Would you buy some chocolate for me?"

Tsunayoshi was still glancing his tutor — the young-child wearing an expensive suit and a weird fedora-hat, which he hated completely. Though, he answered his mother, politely, while he approached the woman to take her money. Then, ignoring the child, the brunet grabbed his running shoes and prepared to leave. It did not matter that the hitman would follow him; neither did it matter that he was being asked, or rather, ordered to buy chocolate and soda. It was his mother, after all. He still enjoyed living with her, and did not care that he was going to be treated as a teenager. He knew and understood that this was the consequence of his choices — drinking the blood of the ill child gave him his new identity, therefore, he should act like the boy.

"Reborn-kun? You're going to accompany him? That's so sweet." She commented, almost giving in to her desire to hug the child wearing a dark-suit. With a nod, the raven-haired boy grabbed the pair of expensive leather shoes — those shone with the artificial light and showed how clean they were; it gave the brunet the information that the boy was careful with his clothes. Glancing the boy, Tsunayoshi smirked, opening the door and leaving the house.

Even though he left first, it was no surprise that the raven-haired boy could follow him in such speed. Although the boy's legs were short and still weak, he could surpass any level of speed that a normal human child could achieve. It was impressive. But the brunet already knew that. Instead of being astonished with the information, he just smiled in interest and continued to wander through the streets. The moonlight bathing both of them as the night slowly rose from its sleep.

There were only a few people outside their houses, and it was understandable. Since it was already time for dinner, everybody tends to stay inside to enjoy the precious time. It was only Tsunayoshi and the boy, who was named Reborn — though, it was pretty obvious that it was a false name. The vampire held his curiosity, telling to his mind to stay quiet and patient; one day he will get the boy's real name. For now, he needed to study the raven-haired boy and give him the impression that the brunet was no threat. Even walking down the street, those onyx-colored eyes held its gaze on him; the child refused to ignore him, instead opting for analyzing his every move. And, in all honesty, the vampire was proud of humanity. Reborn was such a professional and enhanced human, that he would step out of his throne only to compliment the raven-haired boy.

Turning left, the brunet walked slowly towards the convenience store — being followed by a tiny child, without doubt. The store was only a few steps away from them; it was open and ready to sell its items. Tsunayoshi only wanted to enjoy the night and the glowing moon above his head, thus the brunet kept his pace slow.

"Your mother will be worried if you take too long," the squeaky and high voice of the kid behind him startled the vampire. He glanced the boy with his orange irises, slowly analyzing him. "Aren't you lazy? Why don't you just buy the chocolate and go home? It's faster and gives you time to sleep," he stated, obviously trying to extract some information from the brunet.

Orange-colored eyes glowed while glaring at those onyx-colored irises. The boy did not react to his 'almost-hostile' glare, staying quiet with a confident expression on his face. Smirking slowly, the brunet peered up, watching the moon. "I enjoy the night. I'm not in a hurry." He responded. "You should try to enjoy the moment, boy. It is such a beautiful night," with that he smiled, the monster inside him swirling approvingly, wishing, _longing_ for the blood. It was a beautiful night to drink, though, now it would be a little tricky to feed.

Well, it is not as if he was not capable to hide his presence from the human assigned to observe and tutor him. Reborn could be anything a human could not, however, for a mere simple creature, there were a few limitations. And for a vampire, the creature engulfed by the dark hour, surrounded by the presence of the demon who gave the species its abilities, there were no limitations. If Tsunayoshi wanted — if it was one of his desires — he could easily dismiss the tutor, either by eliminating him and utilizing his blood to drink, or by vanishing completely into thin air. Though, the latter would be impossible, since he made a vow to the boy who gave his name; an oath he could not break.

If he decided to vanish, Nana, his sweet new mother, would be worried and _broken_. Her son just got back from the hospital, as a miracle. Rejuvenating his cells to survive — though, the vampire knew that that was not what it happened. The woman would be terrified if he decided to leave her alone. And, for that reason, he would not go away. He would endure the challenge that it was Reborn, a hitman.

Of course, promising to the little teenager to keep his mother safe was not the only reason — though, it is one of the strongest motives. The lonely thought of living an immortal life, all over again, gave him chills. The Count chose to _die_ by the hands of a worthy human being — the priest from the protestant church, willing to defend his friend's daughter from the hands of a 'unholy-demon'. He chose to finally leave the planet earth; chose to finally give his 'immortal' life to hell. Yet, the god made him live again. Although he was not pleased to hear that he was going to live again — worst than this, that he was going to live as a _human_ —, he compromised with the god, swearing that he would accomplish the mission. So, if he wanted to be dead again, he would have to assassinate the 'brat' that was killing the teenage boy.

The hitman shifted in his spot; blank expression on his face. Nevertheless, the vampire could smell the irritation coming from the little child, he could feel the signature that his body was giving to the ambient; he could hear the slow breath, almost turning violent. It was such a simple task to read people's emotions. Even though he could not fool himself into believing that he would ever _feel_ those sentiments again, the brunet could easily understand it. Obviously, being a vampire gave him the skills to read people's mind. Though, he did not quite enjoy.

Humans are such confusing creatures, always trying to hide their emotions, always faking their faces. Once in the beginning, curious about his own abilities, the vampire tried to read their minds. It was messy. At first, he could not channel the thoughts into information correctly. Everyone in a range of ten meters could be heard, and it was annoying and hurtful. And, because almost everyone tried to hide their inner opinions, those thoughts came in a confusing way. The brunet would always glance at some people, watching their smiles, but read the sorrowful or hateful thoughts. It was a mess. Therefore, he hated this ability.

A few months after studying the ability, the vampire could easily read people's mind, accordingly to his will. If he wishes to read the mind of the person in front of him, he could easily hear their thoughts and block everyone else's. It was easy now that he had full control of his abilities. And, being honest, it was tempting to hear the thought of an assassin; to hear the thoughts of an adult in a body of a child. Tsunayoshi mused for a few seconds, analyzing the boy in front of him. Humming quietly to himself, almost beaming a sadist smile. It would be fun.

Nevertheless, he fought the temptation — it was weird, since he never limited himself, nor his wishes; although, at the moment, he saw the situation as a challenge. He would deal with the hitman alone, with only his enhanced ears and sight. The brunet would keep his skills hidden with him, until it was the right moment to reveal himself. Tsunayoshi smirked, sending a last glance towards the boy. And then—

His eyes snapped towards the alleyway; the smirk long gone. The brunet shifted in an unhuman speed, turning to his left. His ears moved as the sound of something moving reached his eardrums. Tsunayoshi growled in annoyance, cursing himself for allowing his guard to stay down, even if it was only for a minute. He knew the child beside him would not leave him without any protection, and, if it was really an attack, he could take care of himself. Although, he was preoccupied with the child knowing about his true identity — not that he planned to keep it a secret for too long, he just wanted to play with the hitman. Apparently, he would have to forget about his entertainment

"Boy, stay behind me," he ordered; the tone of his voice deep and imposing. The hitman stiffened as his ears picked the teenager's voice. The brunet put himself in front of the child, ignoring the sudden change of the ambience. The boy behind him was irritated, not pleased to being ordered. The malice was coming from the alleyway, although, it was nothing compared to an assassin's killing intent — neither it was near his own kill intent. He analyzed his surroundings. There was a muffled cry, accompanied by the sound of a human body falling onto the ground. Bones cracking easily.

The vampire blinked. Confused with the things he was hearing. There was no _famiglia_ trying to exterminate the next tenth Vongola boss. It was a group of teenagers — he could hear the muscles, covered by their skin, slowly moving; it was still developing, it was still young and fresh — punching another teenager. His nostrils twitched, capitating the faint scent of blood and someone _familiar_. Tsunayoshi shifted again, this time leaving the stance of a predator, and acquiring the simple stance of a teenager.

Stepping forward, the brunet could hear the cry of this _someone_ louder than before. The scent of sweat, raw fish and rice, accompanied by the strange smell of wet grass reached his nostrils. He knew this person. There were, at least, five people punching and kicking this _familiar_ person. This was nothing fair. The vampire approached, and the silhouette of the teenagers came easily. The muffled sound of cry was now clear, so was the sound of the chuckling and malice coming from the other boys. Another step, and now he could see clearly who was the familiar person.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the boy who already suffered with his own problems. Too weak and coward to ask for help, always accepting everything people said about him. The teenage idol, who played baseball with such skills, that everyone envied. Tsunayoshi had nothing against the raven-haired with tanned skin. He was peaceful, never once laughing at the teenage brunet — only chuckling because he was, indeed, goofy — or bullying him. Takeshi was a nice kid, with potential to achieve his dreams. Yet, the boy was always turned down by people's expectations and demands. The baseball star with no confidence. A puppet of the baseball team.

The vampire growled, startling the group of teenagers. Everyone stopped their kicks and punches, only to watch the person who was now joining their game — '_As if_…' the brunet thought to himself. Yamamoto was sprawled on the floor; his arm bending on the wrong direction, his face bruised with blood running down his chin and staining his buttoned-shirt. Tsunayoshi observed the raven-haired teenager, deducing he had an obvious broken arm, a few broken ribs and small bruises all over his body. This, somehow, enraged him.

Humans and their filthy way to show dominance. Well, he was going to demonstrate how to really impose dominance and power. The brunet shifted in a confident stance; orange eyes shining in hate and disgust.

"Small kitties trying to scratch an innocent dog," he commented; the tone of his voice low and blend. "Pitiful." A smirk was now placed on his reddish lips. The group of teenagers — probably from another school, since their uniform were totally different than his — shivered, though, tried to keep their composure, snarling at the brunet.

"What did you say?" One of them asked, approaching.

"Small kitties? Have you ever seen a mirror, dumbass?" Another one, with dark-brown hair and green eyes took a step forward. This one was brave enough to even raise an arm against the brunet. "I'm sure you will be worst than your friend over there if you interrupt us again," he promised, glancing at those orange irises. The vampire, however, did not flinch. "Go away, pussy."

"No one shall give me orders, you low cattle," the brunet snapped; the smirk dismantling, being replaces with a grimace. The boy with dark-brown hair raised an eyebrow in surprise, yet, still furious. The teen in front of him raised an arm, ready to punch the face of the brunet. "Oh. You decided to react," the vampire muttered, raising his hand to catch easily the lame punch the boy had. "Not a wise choice, garbage." Tsunayoshi's hands clenched, gripping tightly around the other's hands. The boy whimpered in pain, feeling the bones of his fingers being slowly broken. He screamed when he felt the index finger being bent in the wrong way.

The rest of the group of teenagers shivered at the scream. The boy with dark-brown hair was clearly in pain, desperate to scape the brunet's grip. His vocal cords no longer resisting the sudden damage; soon his screams were silent. The boy had his mouth hanging open; on his face the expression of horror and pain. Everyone, including Yamamoto, stopped to watch. Tsunayoshi blinked, bored. His hands release the grip a bit, only to shift towards the boy's wrist. In a second, the boy's arm was twisted.

The sound of the bone cracking was a surprise.

"W-what?" One of the teenagers stuttered, fear obvious in the gleam of his dark-colored eyes. The brunet released the boy's arm, finally, slowly pushing him. He fell onto the ground, astonished and too scared to even react. Adrenaline was probably running through his veins to keep his brain from receiving the strong ache of his twisted arm. "J-just… Who— what are you?" He mumbled, stepping backwards.

"_Oh!_ I— It's him!" The quiet boy with blond hair falling onto his face suddenly shouted. The brunet glanced at him, feeling satisfied to see the flinch and fear on the boy's body. "It's the kid from Namimori Middle School! The one everyone talks about!"

"The _Demon_-Tsuna!"

The brunet chuckled; deep voice echoing through the alleyway. They flinched, surprised with the sudden voice.

"Leave now. I might be gentle with you and let you live for a few more months," he warned. When no one dared to move, he snarled in annoyance. "Now." He ordered. It was not a loud order, though, it was scary all the same. The group of teenagers approached the boy with his arm twisted, pulling him up to his feet and forcing him to move. "If you ever come back, I will give you one of your friends to eat." They started to run, immediately.

Yamamoto glanced at those orange eyes. A hint of confusion, pain, fear and happiness all at once. Tsunayoshi approached, carefully. Even though he had no grudge against the boy, it did not mean they were specifically friends or comrades. And the brunet doubted if the raven-haired teen would react normally towards him after witnessing him twist a boy's arm. As expected, the teen flinched in fear, although, he was not fully capable of move away. He tried to, nevertheless.

Tsunayoshi saw the teen's body move away, only to trip over some small rocks and garbage. The brunet grabbed the boy immediately, carefully and gently. It appears that the raven-haired teen is unaware of his broken arm and ribs. Putting him back in a sitting position, the vampire started to ran a few plans inside his mind. He could possibly take the teen to a hospital and let them treat him properly. If he had the right skill to regenerate the teen's broken bones or his cells, to accelerate the process of healing, he would do it, without hesitation. However, it was not that simple.

A vampire could easily regenerate limbs and organs — even the heart and brain. Yet, to assist someone else was another thing entirely. Being the Nosferatu such as himself, he could still help the process of healing. He had the skill to accelerate the heal. Though it was only a tiny percentage of it. And, for the skill to work, he would have to insert his saliva into the teen's system. Since blood was out of question — that would only turn the teen into a low-vampire; he did not want that. Biting his lower lip, he wondered about his options.

"Yamamoto-san," he called softly. "I can help you, though, it is a slightly weird method."

"H-help…?" The teen's voice was weak, but still wary. "How… weird?" He breathed, trying to suppress the pain that was finally hitting him. The adrenaline long gone. He needed help from a professional. "I need… I need my arm again. I have a game… a big one tomorrow." Yamamoto cried. The smile the idol was famous for was now gone. Instead, sorrow replaced his easy and carefree expression. "My team needs me! And now… look at me! I'm…" he breathed again, trying to soothe the pain on his chest. "I'm a failure."

"Yamamoto-san, snap out of it. You were a victim here. There is no way you are a failure, only because a few low-humans decided to hurt you." The brunet said with a stern voice. The raven-haired teen flinched, both surprised and afraid. "Don't force yourself to such useless and painful methods. Your team only needs you because they want good grades. They will be fine for a day. Right now, you can't even hold my hand," he explained. "Now, the only way to help you is through my saliva. Will you want that? I can still take you to a hospital, though."

The teen was processing the things the brunet said. It was simple, and the logical fact. Yet, he was blind with the weird feeling of _having_ to improve; the feeling of _having_ to play baseball because his team _needed_. Confused and tricked by his own judgement towards his teammates and classmates. Since when did play baseball turned from '_I love to play_' to a '_I need to play_'? He did not even realize that he was becoming obsessed and sad because of this. Greyish-colored eyes met those unnatural orange irises. The color was impressive, and it called him. Yamamoto felt trapped to those eyes, and yet, he suddenly felt _free_.

"I— Please, help me," Yamamoto pleaded, eyes desperate. There was something about the brunet that simply called him, that _invited_ him, that _lured_ him. Tsunayoshi, the former clumsy and now serious and scary, somehow saved him. The brunet took the blindfold from his face and showed him the path towards his own happiness. He should not be playing baseball because he felt he _needed _to. He should play because he _loved _to, since he was a little kid.

"Very well, then." The vampire approached the boy, lifting his chin and forcing his mouth to stay open. Closing the gap, his lips met with those cold and trembling lips of the teen. It was, technically, a kiss. Well, how was he supposed to insert the saliva if it was not from a kiss? Ignoring the pair of eyes, coming from the child with the fedora hat, observing him, the brunet shifted. His tongue finally moving and trying to imprint his saliva inside the teen's mouth. Yamamoto was astonished, confused but, somewhat, pleased. Smirking as he felt the teen trying to move and deepen the kiss, though, failing completely because of his broken bones.

The brunet felt the teen's tongue moving slightly at the touch. Still innocent and immature, nothing near as experienced. This was, probably, his first kiss. Tsunayoshi was not an attached person, to him it only mattered if the person knew how to move. When living in Sicily, the vampire had time to search for meal _and_ pleasure. For centuries enjoying the human's body — both male and female. Now, however, he was only a teenager, no one seemed to care about pleasure. Well, it was to be expected.

Shifting a little more, careful not to touch the teen's chest or arm, the brunet deepened the kiss. Yamamoto, taken by the sudden move, stayed still. Chuckling from the inexperience, the vampire entangled their tongues together one last time. He could see the bruised of the teen already fading away, and could also hear the bones slowly going back to their places, trying to heal. Tsunayoshi backed away from the teen, a smirk on his reddish lips. Yamamoto looked like he had just come back from a night of wild sex — though, it was probably because he was already dirty and messy because of the punches and kicks.

"Go to the hospital, Yamamoto-san. You should already be able to walk." It was not a suggestion. The raven-haired boy had his eyes widen in surprise. Yet, he forced himself to move. His chest and arm were still sore and aching, though, now was way easier to stand up. "My saliva might have helped you, but you still need assistance from a professional. Now go."

"Are you really a demon?" Yamamoto asked, blinking innocently towards the brunet.

He growled, annoyed, but responded. "No. I'm not really fond to demons. I want distance from those creatures." His hands massaged his temples, as he remembered some demons who visited him in his world. They were a nuisance. Yamamoto was still confused.

"How could you heal me, then?"

"Not of your business, brat," he snapped. "Goodbye, Yamamoto-san."

"Takeshi."

"Huh?" The brunet blinked.

"Call me Takeshi." The teen said; there was definitely a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Ok, Takeshi. You can call me whatever you want." He said, glancing the teen. Suddenly, he turned away. "Go to a doctor. My kiss won't help you a second time," Tsunayoshi walked away, leaving a Yamamoto confused and embarrassed.

The fact that his first kiss was with another boy, plus a scary and experienced kisser, was still shocking. Sighing, the teen walked away too.

He needed to see a doctor.


	5. The Little Animal and Its Predator

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my precious readers! Yes, I know, I know. I promised that the next chapter would be longer, and that I would publish it sooner. However, since I am graduating, I had to rush with my grades and projects, so I could graduate without any problems. I am truly sorry if I kept you all waiting! Well, anyway, this chapter is longer than the other one and we have so much more interactions between Reborn and Tsuna! I enjoyed writing it!

Also, I saw your reviews, though I do not know how to reply to them. Um… it is my first time publishing something and receiving attention! So, I'll just try to reply here. Anyway, enjoy!

**Reviews:** _BloodyDarkNaruto__ -__Lol this is exciting! It's like a mixture of Alucard slash Tsuna_ — Yes! That was one of my intentions! Someone noticed it, I am glad. I kind of love Alucard, so I decided to mix them!

_jiesuzuru rem __-_ _You know when Tsuna said saliva here I am and my mind immediately imagining the kiss but my rationality won over me which said saliva can be also used for example licking or something_

_and my surprise its really a kiss! a KISS! — _I'm going to be honest with you, neither did I knew that Tsuna was going to kiss Yamamoto. I thought of licking, but then I thought it would be really weird watching a kid licking another kid in the alley. And Reborn there… watching. So, I thought about the kiss. Really, it was such a random thought… I just went with it lmao!

_anneko16__\- Omg... When I read saliva, I thought he was going to lick him. I didn't even think about kissing. But, the kiss had such a good describing. You are such a good writer. I love the story. Tsuna is such a cool, badass vampire. Now, I really want to see Reborn's thoughts. And curious how his relationship will develop with Tsuna. (Sorry, for my rambling, when I am excited, i cannot control my ability to build sentences.) — _As I said before, I didn't think about the kiss too! And, thanks for giving me such a compliment. I really love this story too! It's kind of interesting and amazing! Also, Reborn's thoughts are kind of present in this chapter! No need to apologize, baby! I love when people talk about my stories!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

The chocolate was used to bake a cake, though, unfortunately, it was already late to eat the dessert. Nevertheless, Sawada Nana did not complain, utilizing the ingredient and thanking the young brunet for buying the sweet. They would have enough time to eat on the next day. Well, at least the woman and the new child inside the house would be able to eat it. Tsunayoshi was not looking forward to the cake, neither was he interested in tasting the sweet. Even when he was human, the little brunet hated sweet food, and preferred the salty ones. And now that he was a vampire, there was no necessity in eating any of that.

Declining the dinner, stating that he was already full with the lunch he had before coming home — which was a complete lie, though he was able to say it loud to his mother with mastery; he was a good liar —, the brunet decided to go to his room. That day the boy had woken up earlier than normal — the annoying voice telling him that someone was coming that day was slamming his brain with a hammer to keep himself awake. It was fair to say that he was tired, even for a vampire such as himself.

Nevertheless, Reborn was quick and clever, reaching the bedroom before the vampire could even think about sleeping. Those onyx-eyes carefully analyzing the brunet, wanting a response, a twitch, an explanation. Though, he got nothing from his body. The teenager was sharp, his orange eyes glowing in a wise manner, keeping his thoughts to himself and keeping his limbs to move an inch; it was safe to say that the teen was wary in his territory. And, even though the hitman made it clear that he was not there to harm him nor his mother, the vampire felt suddenly protective and possessive of that household.

Ignoring the child in front of him — standing in the middle of his bedroom, fedora tilted towards his face, hiding his expression —, the brunet took his clothes off. There was no flinch coming from the child, like usual boys would react after observing another male take his pants off. The hitman was used to the action, so, he stood there, watching, suspicious and still wary. The vampire adjusted his pajama on his torso, and pulling the silky pants up to his hips. He did not need to change his clothes manually, since, _and he confessed_, he was a lazy bastard, willing to change everything with a flicker of his fingers. Though, with the awkward raven-haired boy in front of him, it would be difficult to use one of his skills without giving out that he was not human.

Reborn kept his narrowed eyes towards the teenager, while his hands itched to grab one of his real guns — not that Leon was not lethal, but taking a real gun meant that he did not trust, not in the slightest, the brunet. Tsunayoshi was well aware of the gaze on his body. He acknowledged the hitman; he knew and respected that the child was nothing immature and unprofessional. Even so, he ignored him, because if he decided to speak, he would be cornered to a conversation which would lead him towards his failure. And, although he did not want hide his nature, he felt that telling the boy who he really was, at the moment, was not appropriated.

Sitting on his bed, the vampire felt the sudden tension stretched throughout the room dissipate, leaving only the tiredness left. The hitman still glanced at him, wary; though, now he was willing to drop the subject for a night and go to sleep. _Wise boy_, the brunet thought with a smug grin. The shadows lurking behind his body were desperate to cover him; they were anxious to bring their master tranquility and peace, while they were willing to recharge his powers. And, being honest, he was more than satisfied to feel the shadows crawling up his back, reaching his neck. They were _calling _him. Blinking a few times, the brunet decided to start a conversation.

"Where are you going to sleep, boy?"

Yes, he was tired and not in the right mood to give any answers. And, obviously, he was well aware that starting a chat with a professional hitman would be dangerous — especially if he was groggy with the lack of his full strength. But he was amused enough to consider talking to the child. He was entertained enough with those onyx-colored eyes, suspicious and sharp, wanting to extract any information from him. And how bad would it be to allow the boy to know a few things about him? He should build trust, and to conquer the professional's trust he needed to be honest with him.

The brunet needed to prove that he was willing to give the boy information of his past to solve the mystery that Sawada Tsunayoshi was. He needed to impose that, although he was not willing to give every answer in one night, he would eventually tell him everything. And, starting a conversation at that moment seemed appropriate. Smiling to himself, the vampire leaned back on his arms, hands being the important structure to hold his body. The hitman shifted, reading the body language.

Relaxed body, in a comfortable position, alongside with those orange-colored eyes that were telling him that 'it was fine'. The brunet was willing to chat, but only for a few minutes. Sighing behind his fedora's shadow, the child put his fist down. He would not need a weapon for a small conversation.

"With you. My objective is stay by your side, analyze you and fix your mistakes," he stated calmly. The phrase '_and possibly find out who you are_' was not spoken, though they both knew it was implied with a silent pause. Tsunayoshi nodded, humming a little, in a resemblance of a wild feline.

The vampire smirked, tapping the bed with one of his hands. "Want to sleep with me on the bed? I would love to have some company." The hitman forced himself to swallow the irritated growl and retort. "I'm joking, boy. Unless you really want to. I won't bite, you know?"

One step. The raven-haired approached the teenager, suspicious, yet, allowing himself to accept the invite. It would be a perfect chance to discover who the teen really was. And if that meant running his pride and acting as if he was an actual eight-year-old boy, he would do it. He would because he was hired by an important mafia don, whom, surprisingly, he was owing a favor. The brunet watched the boy with both amusement and curiosity. The child was now a few centimeters away from the teenager.

Tsunayoshi raised his arms, reaching for the child's armpit. The hitman stiffened, ready to respond with one of his weapons hidden underneath his expensive suit. Though, as soon as he felt those hands under his arms, pulling him toward the brunet, he stopped. After a few seconds he was sitting on the lap of the teenager. A smug grin on the brunet's reddish lips, while his hands held tightly the child on his lap. And Reborn was already regretting his choice. There was no chance, only a trap. And, at the moment, he felt that he had lost to the teen.

"It's ok, boy. I'm, surprisingly, fond to small animals." He muttered softly, his awkward cold breath against the boy's tanned skin. "And right now," he started, dangerously. "you look like a rabbit."

Reborn shifted on the teen's lap, trying to wiggle his way out of that humiliating position. Though, the brunet's arm were, shockingly, strong enough to hold him in place.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked, ignoring completely that he was still on the teen's lap; and definitely ignoring that he was not able to get out of there. "You are nothing as the report says. I watched you for a day." Tsunayoshi grinned, his theory being confirmed. "In school everyone is _afraid_ of you. And you are not as dumb as your father states you are." He muses at the compliment, even though he is sure that the hitman is not doing this to inflate his ego. "And then, lastly, there is the way you, somehow, healed the Yamamoto brat."

The vampire smiled, glancing down at his laps, finding a very confused Italian hitman. "As I said to Takeshi before, I am no demon. Despite all of the rumors, I do not come from hell." A simple answer, and it is all he is going to say at the moment. There is no need to ruin the fun he is having. "I am not fond to them. Rather, I hate them."

"You didn't answer my question," the hitman says, shifting again. It was comfortable sitting on the teen's lap, since he was tiny and had the perfect height to reach the brunet's chin with his head. However, he was not going to admit it to the teen. "Who are you?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he responded quietly. "That's the name I received from _him_." Reborn might be slightly confused at this, but the vampire was not going to explain that this person who he mentioned was the real Tsunayoshi. "_My old name shall not be used here_," the brunet whispers, the perfect Italian accent coming out of his mouth. The hitman on his lap is suddenly struck with surprise.

The brunet glances down to observe those onyx-colored eyes. The hitman was astonished, still processing what happened. Reaching up to the boy's hat, Tsunayoshi grabs it, carefully, taking it off his head. Spiky blackened hair suddenly appears at the sight, and the curled sideburns bouncing slightly. The scent is suddenly stronger, and the brunet is forced to contain his desire to bury his nose in the spiky hair. Reborn peers up, confused, but now irritated that his hat is gone.

"Give me back," he demands.

"No can do, boy. I want to sleep," his hands reach for the black jacket covering the boy's body, taking it off quickly. He does not want to sleep with a boy wearing a suit. Reborn is definitely tempted to assassinate him. "I think that's enough answer for the day. If you insist," he embraces the boy's body firmly, pulling the child with him while he lays back on the bed. "I might feed you your own limbs."

And, that night, Tsunayoshi learns that Reborn is the wonderful and perfect toy to sleep with. The scent of Italian coffee, gunpowder and the strong cologne, with a faint smell of blood and expensive cloth. It is all too good for his nostrils, and it is no surprise when he buries his nose in that black spiky hair, sniffing it softly. And, maybe Reborn thought no one would notice, but the brunet knew very well that once he pretended to sleep, tiny arms embraced his chest.

Smirking, the brunet finally let his shadows loose, watching it covering both their bodies.

Tsunayoshi slept terribly well that night.

~x~

The door opened before him, illuminating the courtyard with the light that came from inside the house. The person who opened was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. The raven-haired teen had a simple t-shirt covering his body, alongside a loose pants; his foot was uncovered, though. It just proved that he was not pleased to go anywhere that night.

"Sawada…?" He murmured, confused. The tone in his voice was croaked and tired; and with the new source of light illuminating his face, the vampire could see the bags under the teen's eyes, showing how sleepless he really was. "What are you doing here?" The brunet also noticed that those grey-colored eyes were gloomy, while his eyelids were reddish. He has been crying. "I'm sorry, if you're here to buy sushi, we're not open. We close early on weekends." It was a lie, and the vampire knew. The restaurant — the Takesushi, the most famous in the town — was well known for staying until late night on weekends. This time, it was closed because Yamamoto was injured and needed assistance from his father.

"Not quite, Takeshi," the voice came out deep from the brunet's throat. Dangerous, yet, still comforting. The raven-haired teen found that he was pleased with the tone; and he also found that he really enjoyed the small boy in front of him. "I came here to invite you to a baseball game." Yamamoto's eyes twitched, and the sudden comfort he felt while listening to the brunet's voice was gone, replaced by the gloominess that was hovering over him that day. "I suppose you have no choice, Takeshi. I am forcing you." The vampire imposed, taking a step forward, making the teenager shiver in fear. "I will wait you here. Go change your clothes and tell your father that I will be courting you tonight," with a light chuckle, he saw the teen blush in embarrassment, nodding frenetically. Soon he was gone.

Tsunayoshi had to admit, he enjoyed the presence of the teenager. It was refreshing and different from the people who surrounded him. It was different than his own mother — who was always oblivious and kind, not once suspecting about her son —, or his classmates — who were always afraid to step forward and begin a conversation. With Takeshi was different. The teen was willing to get to know him better; willing to listen to his advices and words. And still, he was afraid and suspicious of the brunet. He knew, somehow, that the brunet was no normal person. Nevertheless, he was still willing to stay close to him. And there was no doubt that the raven-haired teen would start to follow him after the incident in the alleyway.

So, there he was, in front of the door from the Yamamoto's residence. It was not as if he had something better to do. Reborn was a new presence inside that house, but the child was still suspicious and would never let his guard down around the brunet — except for their first night sleeping together. Sawada Nana was the same caring and sweet woman, though, he not quite enjoyed staying around her for a long time — her aura was suffocating with all that light, while his aura was dark and dangerous; they simply did not match. Therefore, Yamamoto was his last option.

He was sure that the teenager would be sad — even after those words of encouragement that Tsunayoshi was able to pronounce — and would lock himself inside his house. And that was not good. The raven-haired teen needed to be sure that his team was going to play perfectly fine without him; he needed to be sure that he was not the only one who could play; he needed to be sure that his team was only using him. And, for that, the vampire would drag the boy down to the tournament. He would force him watch everything and witness the performance of his team. He would understand it, even if he did not want it.

Putting his hands on his pockets — a casual clothing, since a teenager wearing an expensive suit with delicate cloth, black gloves to hide his hands, black leather shoes polished and shining at the light and a black cloak to cover his shoulders would be simply weird — the vampire sighed.

"It is rude to eavesdrop, Reborn," he said, sitting on the staircase that led to the door. His orange eyes darted towards a bush — it was not moving, there was not even a single breath coming from it; though, the child's scent was unmistakable. The faint scent of Italian coffee brand and the destructive gunpowder. The child got out of the bush, still wearing the same black suit and the fedora hat with an orange strap. Onyx-colored eyes glanced toward the vampire, suspicious and upset. "If you wanted to come with me, you could have just asked."

"How did you know I was here?" Reborn asked, his tone deep — as deep as a child could — and words dripping venom. Translating it to the normal dialect of mafiosos, the child was saying '_No civilian should pinpoint me. Tell me now who you are, or I will shoot you'_. Tsunayoshi smirked, approaching the small child, carelessly. He was not afraid of the hitman, neither was he afraid of the gun in the boy's belt. The brunet leaned forwards, his nose burying into the curve of the child's neck. The scent was stronger and entertaining, alongside with the faint smell of blood lingering underneath the boy's skin.

Reborn, surprisingly, flinched. His tiny hands searching for his gun. "Relax, boy. I can pinpoint you because of your scent." Sniffing deeply, the brunet let the comfortable and delicious scent join his nostrils. "If you want to sneak upon me, you should try covering your smell." He patted the boy's shoulder, leaving him behind. Yamamoto was already done with his clothes, and should be coming in a few minutes. "And stop drinking too much coffee. It's impregnated all over you."

The child did not run. He decided to stay and watch the brunet, now that his suspicion was suddenly rising. The young teen walked in mastery, choosing wisely where he should put his shoes on the ground and how much strength should be put on it. It was shockingly that someone such as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the scaredy-cat from the reports, would be able to pinpoint a professional assassin just by the scent. Only with a few chemicals reactions between nature and oxygen were enough to blow the hitman's position. And, although it was possible to have human beings with their nostrils more developed than normal people, it was impossible to have someone who could differentiate the scent in the air and utilize it to locate someone.

The raven-haired child growled to himself, unable to understand how the teenager in front of him worked. Sawada Iemitsu knew nothing about his kid; he knew nothing about his wise posture and old manners; knew nothing about the teen's capacity of speaking in perfect Italian — and read different books from all around the world. Well, it was not a surprise to Reborn, after working under Vongola for such a long time, that Iemitsu was an imbecile whom created distorted versions of the people around him inside his own mind. The blonde man had definitely a younger version of his son blabbering and showing cute drawings of their family inside his damaged brain.

If the hitman had not seen the blonde man fight and deal with serious situations before, he would state that Vongola Nono was already going senile for keeping Iemitsu for too long in the Famiglia. Perhaps the genes of Vongola Primo were surely important to determine how well someone could be in a fight or diplomatic problems. And, after a day watching the young Sawada, he could say that the teen was already becoming a mafia don alone — or some distant version of it.

Takeshi opened the door right in time, forcing Reborn to stop thinking about trivial matters — such as Iemitsu — and focus on what Tsunayoshi was about to say or do. The brunet had a smirk on his reddish lips, as if he knew that the child behind him was sulking inside his own mind, trying to find an answer to his enhanced abilities. Orange-colored eyes glanced towards the teenager in front of him. The baseball idol was, surprisingly, wearing the t-shirt from his baseball school team. One of his hands — the one that wasn't entirely shuttered because of the stupid boys — held a cap with the 'Yamamoto' written on it. He was ready to cheer for his own team, even though he was not able to help directly. Tsunayoshi approved the teen's actions.

Smiling fondly to the human in front of him, the vampire decided to take Takeshi's hands and pull him from his house. The teen could not falter at this moment. Not now that he was already dressed as a baseball fanboy. The brunet held the other boy to make sure he would not fall onto the ground, while the other hand closed the door behind him. There was no turning back.

"Come, Takeshi. We are going to prove that your team don't need you all the time." The vampire ordered, already wandering towards the school's campus. His eyes met Reborn's, and they shared a moment of encrypted messages. Tsunayoshi wanted to make sure that he was going to join them as well — it was definitely funnier having the hitman by his side. The child, however, wanted to follow the teen and analyze his actions; he wanted to find out who he really was. Complying, the hitman approached the brunet, as if to say that he was going to accompany him. The vampire smirked.

"Who is this… Tsunayoshi?" Takeshi tried to get more intimate with the other teen. Calling him by his surname would sure raise unrequired attention towards them. Figuring that much made the raven-haired teen decide that he should try to call the brunet by his first name. Yet, the name by itself was extensive and mouthful. And, after spelling it aloud, he realized that he preferred calling him by his surname.

"You can call me Tsuna, if you wish, Takeshi," the brunet spoke, still facing forwards, keeping his pace. Now, there was no problem in creating nicknames or short versions of his name. The real problem was: how to explain to a human — already structured to believe that young children should not be _tutors_ of some sort — about the hitman by his side? He opted for the simple option. "He is my little cousin. Mother wanted me to look after him. Isn't that right, Reborn-_kun_?" The child shifted beside him, and the vampire wanted to laugh.

"Yes." The child replied with a younger tone, although his real intentions were easily shown by the way he moved his hands and legs. Tsunayoshi was an expert in reading the human body, so, it was no difficult to pick some hints that the hitman was upset. No, upset was such a simple word. The assassin was furious and incredulous. The vampire was sure that Reborn thought that no younger child should ever try to humiliate him in front of others. Well, maybe it was only directed towards the brunet — since the hitman dealt with this problem since before the _real_ Tsunayoshi was born.

"Oh. That's really nice of you, Tsuna!" Takeshi somehow beamed with happiness, suddenly realizing that 'Tsuna' was the perfect way to get intimate with the brunet. "Well, I hope he likes baseball, cause' we are going to watch a big match today!" The vampire was quite surprised with the sudden shift of mood coming from the raven-haired teen. Although, now he was happier that the teen was not feeding those terrible feelings of 'being useless' or 'not enough'. Reborn, on the other hand, was getting annoyed with such humiliation. He was being treated as a child.

The three of them stayed in silence, until Tsunayoshi decided to speak up — or rather, annoy the hitman beside him. Reborn felt his left hand being gently grabbed. It was not the strongest grip he ever felt in his life; it was a normal one. Although, the strange coldness coming from the brunet was surprising and welcoming. The hitman peered up, finding those orange-colored irises, boring into his soul. Somehow, the person beside him had absolutely no heat coming from his body. The vampire smiled towards the child, ignoring the way the hitman took his hand as if it was a strange technology coming from another rational being from another world.

"Reborn-_kun_, you should be polite and answer to my friend here." Tsunayoshi reprimanded the young child, as if he was, indeed, a cousin teaching the innocent kid how to communicate to other people. Except, there was no child in that place. The vampire was doing this only for his entertainment and nothing else. Reborn clicked his tongue inside his mouth, immediately ignoring the cold coming from the teen's hand and gripping it tightly. The hitman was furious and was literally dropping major hints that he wanted the brunet to stop this theatric drama they were doing for the other teenager behind them. "Oh, my. I am truly sorry, Takeshi. Reborn here is finally searching on the internet what 'rebellious' means," the vampire teased, answering to the child with his hand tightening around the boy's smaller hands.

Takeshi laughed, finding that it was amusing watching the couple of cousins fighting for such childish matters. Tsunayoshi glanced over the raven-haired teen, those orange-colored eyes showing nothing but amusement and relief. Finally, the baseball idol was getting brighter and giving up on the idea that he should not be alive anymore. Reborn also forgot about the recent teasing that occurred between him and the brunet. Suddenly, hearing the laughter coming from behind him made him realize that the brunet was not only teasing him, but trying to bring Yamamoto Takeshi to his normal stage of happiness.

"We're here."

~x~

The word 'hate' truly held such sentiments into a person's heart and mind. And, although it was used all the time, not everyone really meant it. In a stage of despair and anger, the person would blurt that out in the heat of the moment. However, soon as the person would get calm, they would always ask for forgiveness. Yet, the professional hitman was starting to appreciate the word and was willing to utilize it more often. Well, the reason was simple; said reason had bright and wise orange-colored eyes and a teasingly grin on his reddish lips.

When he accepted the mission as the new tutor for the future Tenth Vongola Boss, he was not expecting such an annoying and mysterious teenager. Reborn was truly revising the mission put upon his shoulders. Perhaps, he really should rethink about his contract with the mafia family and require a few months away from this crazy life. Not that he did not enjoyed the adventure that it was living as the number one hitman of the world. But Sawada Tsunayoshi was really making him regret of his choice of work.

"Don't sulk, Reborn-_kun _, there was no other way," the said brunet held his laughter to himself, though it was clear that he wanted to tease the child. Reborn was now currently sitting on the teen's lap, being forced to stay still and feel those arms around his stomach to, somewhat, prevent him from falling. He would never admit, but sitting on someone's lap made the baseball field much easier to watch. Sure, he hated it. However, it was not uncomfortable, plus he could watch the game without having to stand up, due to his small body.

"Maybe I should have gone to the field and stay on the bench." Takeshi murmured to his new friend. "Then your cousin would be comfortable in the chair…" the raven-haired teenager had a thoughtful expression on his youthful face. Tsunayoshi was quick to dismiss that idea by holding _his cousin_ tighter and rest his chin on the boy's head. Although he was only doing that to tease the young child, the vampire could not deny that he was growing attached to the hitman's scent. It was lovingly to have the smell of coffee and the familiar Italian cologne sprayed on his tanned skin.

"Don't worry about it, Takeshi." He replied, caressing the boy's stomach while talking. Reborn did not complain, neither did he made a move to get off his lap. "It's not your fault that all the seats were already occupied. The game sure is popular among our small town." The baseball idol nodded, understanding that it wasn't his fault. Though, he still held that thoughtful expression, as if he wanted to refute and explain why he should have allowed the little child to sit alone on the remaining seat. "I am sure my cute cousin is fine. I'm not that uncomfortable, right?" He asked the boy on his lap, only to hear a small groan in response.

"I'm fine, Yamamoto-san," he replied to the other teenager, not meaning to be rude — or meaning to destroy the confidence that Tsunayoshi slowly brought back on the baseball player. "I… enjoy sitting with my cousin," Reborn entered in the dramatical staging. He rolled his eyes, turning his head a little so that Takeshi could not see, when the brunet chuckled a little.

"Then I am happy!" Takeshi responded with a clear smile. Tsunayoshi noticed that this time the smile was not false. It was nothing like the ones the raven-haired teen pulled out inside their classroom; nor was it similar to the smile he showed to his teammates from baseball. It was pure and sincere. The teen was finally happy with something in his life, and the brunet knew that he was satisfied and grateful for having _true_ friends. And, although the vampire was not interested in _living_, watching the teenager beside him beam like that made him think about his choices. It made him feel, somewhat, proud of his actions. "Oh! It's about to begin, Tsuna! My team will totally crush them!" Takeshi cheered as his teammates entered the field, ready for the battle.

As expected, the young baseball idol stopped paying attention to his new friend and his cousin. Totally immersive on the game that was starting on the field, the raven-haired teenager had a wide smile in his face and stood up, shouting his teammates' names. His baseball team was, somewhat, glad that their ace player was there to watch the game. Tsunayoshi was right in bringing the teenager to the school. Yamamoto Takeshi loved baseball with all his strength, and sulking only because his arm was injured was not ideal. The vampire wanted to make sure that the teen beside him would realize that, even if he had no arms, he could still do something for the team. And that was cheer for them. It was more than enough.

The brunet rested his chin on the boy's right shoulder — his nostrils twitching with humor as the scent of coffee was stronger. Reborn was still wondering if he should kick the teenager and leave that place — since it was a mistake since the beginning to leave the house and follow the brunet. Though, at the moment, he was willing to forget about the humiliating position he was in. Only because his objective with being inside a school campus with two teenagers was: finding more about who Sawada Tsunayoshi really was. The raven-haired child reached for the teenager's larger hands, as if to call him without having to scream — as the crowd was roaring with mixed feelings as the game proceeded. The vampire peered down on the boy, only to find those onyx-colored eyes, piercing through his body.

"What happened, boy? Not comfortable enough?" Tsunayoshi asked as a sloppy smile appeared on his reddish lips. "I was going to apologize, but since you came here on your own will, I am going to have to say that: you need to endure it." The vampire said, caressing the boy's cheeks, teasing with his temper. Reborn groaned, furious at the teenager. However, he was right. He came because he was too much of a curious hitman. And for that he found himself trapped in an awkward and not ideal position. He needed to endure it, even if it meant joining the brunet's twisted mind; even if it meant having the brunet clinging onto his body and sniffing his neck almost all the time, or having him teasing with his patience. "You are strangely quiet, boy. Tell me, what is wrong?" Orange-colored eyes glanced at the boy, dissecting his sentiments and solving the mystery that was Reborn's expressions.

"About last night," the boy started.

"What? Are you embarrassed that you slept with an older guy?" Tsunayoshi joked — although it was partially true. "Do not worry, boy. I used to sleep with everyone, no matter their gender. I am no picky."

"Stop that!" Reborn snapped. "See, that is the problem! You speak as if you were much older than your own parents!" The child was talking in a lower tone, though the brunet could see that he was at his limit and was almost shouting. The vampire's grin faded, taking a more serious and older expression. The boy shifted confused. "You somehow know Italian. And, since you came from the hospital, you been reading different types of books. Not to mention that everyone, including people from other schools, is afraid of you." Reborn stated, remembering the only day he spent with the brunet and finding rather strange that the person before him was entirely different than the files. "Now, tell me, who are you?"

Reborn felt those larger hands squeezing tightly his stomach. It was not dangerous, yet, he could feel the strange aura around those limbs, waiting for the right moment to do _something_. Tsunayoshi reached for the boy's chin, forcing him to glance at his eyes. The orange was now long gone. The hitman saw those unnatural swirling scarlet eyes, glowing menacingly with an obscure aura. Had he been someone else, he would already be trembling and pleading for his life.

"You are rather inpatient, little boy," he murmured. The tone was nothing like the normal teenager's voice. It was deep and darker. As if the hitman was hearing an emperor from the past; an emperor with a strong will to protect what it was his. And, somehow, Reborn got the feeling that for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the _thing_ he was willing to protect was his own identity. "I am partially fond to small animals, nevertheless, I could still murder one if said animal kept bothering me." The meaning was clear. "Now, I am not trying to hide who I am. However, it is not the right time to tell you all of my secrets."

"How do you know Italian?" Reborn could be considered suicidal after that question. He had the knowledge that Tsunayoshi was dangerous. Yet, he was risking it. The excuse was because he needed to know who the next Vongola boss would be. But his true reason was mere curiosity. He never once found someone as dangerous as the brunet. He never once found someone who could strike fear in him — he, the professional hitman, and the best in the world, was afraid of the brunet.

The teenager shifted at the question. Those scarlet eyes were now replaced by his original orange-colored irises — even if it was not normal to have that coloration, it was still better than those red eyes. Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"_What can I say? I was born and raised there._" He muttered in Italian; his lips close to the child's right ear. Reborn shivered with the sudden whisper in his ear. "I swear I will explain everything to you, little boy. As I said before, I am fond of you." The vampire confessed. "Your scent reminds me of home, even though I am kilometers away from my city." Tsunayoshi sniffed the boy's neck again; his brain reading that information and sending strange feelings to the no-life king. "However, you have to be patient. I do not appreciate people rushing me."

There was silence as response. The crowd was still roaring at the game — Reborn took a quick glance towards the field and found that the game was almost over. Tsunayoshi did not pressed the boy further, wishing that he would sink all the information he received.

"Then, it is a promise that you will tell me, right?" The child asked. The vampire hummed in response, chuckling slightly at the usage of such word as 'promise'. It was not a promise, it was an assurance that the brunet would not run from his responsibilities. And, for him, it did not make any difference. He was going to die anyways. Why keep the information that he was from another world? Or even keep the information that he is a vampire? "Ok. I will not press you. As long as you keep telling me hints."

"Aren't you bossy?" The vampire teased. "Well, then, for today's hint…" The brunet paused for a few seconds, waiting for the child's response. When Reborn took a deep breath, the teenager smiled and started to speak. "I lived in Sicily, Italy. It was a great castle, surrounded by trees and animals. It was _my_ territory. No one dared to invade." The brunet said; his voice dripping nostalgia. He remembered the one he loved, saying such nice things about him and the castle he suddenly got for them. A comforting, yet pained memory. Because soon he saw those eyes, Tsunayoshi remembered the day she was brutally killed. The brunet grimaced in pain. "_She _used to love that place. _It is a shame that low humans always choose to interrupt other's happiness. It is a shame that she had to give me her life, so I could keep living_." He spoke softly in Italian, controlling himself to not keep talking.

Reborn was confused with the hint. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe, while in the hospital, Tsunayoshi started to hallucinate with fake stories. Yet, the voice trembling in hatred and sorrow was _real_. It was the same tone Reborn used when he heard that his precious friend and boss, Luce, was dead. Of course, the brunet held the love sentiment wildly and fiercely. He showed that he truly loved that woman and wished to stay forever by her side. So, if that was what Tsunayoshi truly felt, when did that happen? The teenager was only thirteen years old, a brat with no choice to travel to others countries.

The solution he found, crazy as it sounds, was that the brunet had the memories of his past life. It was plausible, although Reborn was never a religious guy and used to believe that once someone die, their conscious also died. Therefore, there was no such thing as heaven or hell, much less afterlife. However, if the brunet remembered something from his past life, it would make sense why he spoke Italian, or why he considered himself much older than Reborn.

"Don't try to solve what you still have no answers for." Tsunayoshi said, grinning while holding the boy in his lap. Reborn sighed, giving up from his theory. He needed to be patient to find out the teenager's true origins. "Oh, the game is finally over." The brunet stated. "Come, Reborn-_kun_, let's give Takeshi some space with his own teammates."

They both watched as the Yamamoto boy sprinted towards his baseball team. It was a victory, and his team would be going to the nationals. Of course, the raven-haired teenager was happy with the results and also grateful that he was able to be part of this important game, even if he did not play it. Tsunayoshi stood up; arms already under the child's armpit and bringing him up to his torso. Reborn tried to escape from the teen's arms, only to feel the grip tighten around his hips. The brunet grinned at the boy, teasingly caressing the child's back as if to say that it was going to be alright.

"I'm at my limits. I will kill you, brat," Reborn's killing intent leaked from his body, sending shivers to everyone around him. Except the brunet, who smiled at the hitman's attempt to scare him. "Let me go."

"Maa, Reborn-_kun_, I am sure your mommy wouldn't appreciate that I let you walk alone in the streets." He teased, forcing the child's head to rest in one of his shoulders. "Just enjoy the ride from your big cousin." He spoke loudly, to trick everyone into believing that they were only having a small argument. "Do not waste your time with such weak tricks, little boy. I am not a weakling, and you should know it," he whispered to the boy's ear. "Now, let's go home. I'm sure you are hungry. Mamma made dinner for us."

Tsunayoshi walked always from the school campus, holding the world's number one hitman in his arms.

Smirking the vampire thought that maybe his new life wasn't that bad.


	6. The Destiny of The Sky

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my precious readers! We are here again, aren't we?! I finally finished this chapter. It is bigger than last one, because I just had to put so much descriptions and sentiments through actions and words… I hope it went the way I intended to. Anyway, I have some great news! I finally graduated! So, yes, I will have enough time to publish some new chapters! This one took a while because I was visiting my grandmother… my grandfather died last month and I felt like I needed to be there. But don't worry, I have some time to finally give you all some content.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you are enjoying this story! I have it all finished up in my mind, and I have an estimate of 30 chapters. I hope it's not much! Now, it's time for our reviews!

**Reviews:** _H3llion - __Thanks for the upload! :D__  
__Reborn is going to find a way to kill Tsuna for all the teasing XD — _You are welcome! Oh, he will! All this teasing will build his perfect murder plan!

_Leiss - __Oh, not bad at all. Indeed a very amusing life, Count. A life of teasing Reborn is totally worth living. — _Indeed, I have to agree with you!

_jiesuzuru rem__ \- __I can't imagine Tsuna saying little boy every time he talks to Reborn but it kinda gives older vibes which I greatly appreciate in this fic. Also, the fact that Reborn is open to possibilities and very open minded to the point he considered past life is so like Canon Reborn. — _Neither can I! But I keep thinking that Tsuna is not the Tsuna we know from the anime/manga. I keep imagining him as the vampire that lived for centuries and founds everything amusing in his boring immortal life. Thanks for appreciating this older vibe :) I mean, I don't really know if my Reborn is like Canon Reborn, but if it is, then I did a nice job! Although, I want to show a new face to our hitman! I hope you enjoy '-.-

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter four: The Destiny of The Sky and The Appearance of a Sudden Storm**

Sawada Tsunayoshi never once needed an alarm in his life. The reason being that in his childhood his mother would always inform him that young children should always sleep early to charge their energies. Therefore, whenever his body would feel refreshed with vitality, the brunet would wake up. And that became a habit even towards his adulthood. Unsurprisingly, once he turned into the creature that he now is, his senses were dilated. The act of waking up did not had the same meaning as before. The vampire was always able to sense the heat coming from the sun, whenever it started rising. It was now his routine to open his eyes minutes before the sun is up.

However, that morning, the teenager overslept. The reason was simple, and the vampire knew that this meant trouble. Due to his lack of human blood, his lifeless body was starting to lose its vitality. Since a vampire needs blood to replenish their proteins and vitamins — so that the body can stay 'alive' —, it was inevitable to get more and more tired with time, if said creature refused to drink. The brunet was never a vampire to neglect his necessities. Drinking blood was easier, especially now that he has been doing it for centuries. He could not give life to his body, because it would get suspicious.

Sawada Nana was not an actual problem; it was quite easy to trick the woman into believing that Tsunayoshi was not hungry because of his former disease — or into believing that he ate the food in a restaurant. It was never a problem. For months he got used to lie to his mother. With the lips of a compulsive liar, the vampire convinced the woman that he was feeding himself with normal food. Except this time, he had another human inside his house. A professional assassin, trained to detect any kind of lie or unusual body language. It was not impossible to trick the young hitman. It was only tiring. And the brunet was tired enough to waste time arguing with the child.

That being said, the vampire glanced towards his new alarm. The raven-haired child sitting on his stomach, making pressure on his organs. Even though his body was technically not alive, he could still _feel_ everything that touched him. Reborn was no exception. His orange eyes swirled in a tint of red, gazing at the boy's onyx-colored eyes. With a sigh, the brunet gave up. Letting himself get angry would only imply that the child had effects on him — which was not true. Besides, he had no strength — both mental and physical — to be angry at the boy.

Tsunayoshi forced his body to sit, with a slight worry at his own corpse, that was beginning to lose its energy to stay _alive_. Reborn suddenly shifted, sliding down towards the teenager's lap. The brunet's hands reached towards the child's wrists, forcing him to stay still. His face approached the boy. Their noses were almost touching.

"I must inform you, little boy, that I absolute loathe having _anyone_ to wake me up." His voice was harsh, in a strange husky tone. Reborn refused to show any submission towards the brunet, keeping a straight face. "Don't ever do this again." Tsunayoshi freed the child from his grip, wanting to get up and start his day — and maybe start planning on a solution to his hunger. But something kept him from standing.

Reborn was still on his lap, unwilling to get out of there. Not because he was enjoying the humiliating position, but because he needed to speak with his student about his future.

"I need to talk to you about some important matters. And since you weren't waking up, I decided to make things quick." The hitman explained himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The brunet casted a side-glance towards the child, curiosity building in. A twisted smirk appeared in a fraction of seconds, before disappearing completely. Reborn couldn't help but shiver. Tsunayoshi was finally getting why the assassin was willing to stay on his lap, even if it meant humiliation. It was finally time to bring the Vongola name onto business.

The brunet hummed happily. "This is getting interesting, boy. Keep talking," the teenager shifted on his bed, getting in a more comfortable position — his body was already screaming for rest, and this was getting worrying. His head rested on his pillow, while his arms wrapped the child into a hug, pulling him close to his own body. "I hope you don't mind; I am getting a little tired of sitting up."

The hitman gritted his teeth. "Not at all."

"Good. Now tell me, what is so important that you had to wake me from my sleep?" The vampire inquired, caressing lightly the boy's hips. Reborn was forcing himself to keep quiet. Tsunayoshi was just loving the situation where the child had to restrain himself from killing the teenager. It was fun.

"First, stop doing that!" The hitman almost lost his composure. "Second—"

"Doing what? Can't I show some love towards my cousin?" Tsunayoshi interrupted with a smug grin on his lips, approaching the child even more. Reborn took a deep breath, trying to ignore the annoying teenager that was holding him down. Once he got his original body, he would get his revenge.

"—I need to show some photos. I can't possibly show you while you are…" The brunet chuckled, his nostrils resting on the hitman's neck, inhaling his scent. "God, I never thought I would get some pedophile pervert as a student!"

The hitman gasped in pain when he felt a strong grip on his hips, hurting his skin, almost tearing it apart. "Don't you dare say that, boy. I'm only teasing you," the brunet's eyes swirled angerly in red. "I would never have any interest in some kid. I'm too much for you, Reborn." He hissed. The hitman was surprised by the use of his actual name, instead of 'boy'. And, somehow, the raven-haired child was actually upset with those statements. Not that he wanted something with the brunet — he still had a body of a ten-year-old or so —, but being told that he was not interesting, or that the teenager was too much for him, was simply insulting.

Reborn was freed from his position, and immediately the boy jumped off the teen's lap, almost running always from that grip. Anger was building inside him, but he kept his composure, sending the brunet an indifferent gaze. Tsunayoshi rested his head against his pillow one last time. His last strength being used to hurt the hitman. It was childish, he knew; he let the insult get over his head. Nevertheless, he despises pedophiles, and being called that was not _funny_. He only teases with the hitman because he _knows_ that he was not an actual child. In fact, he only does that because Reborn is amusing whenever he is upset. It is nothing arousing having a child on his lap, and the thought of doing that for sexual purposes makes him sick.

Tsunayoshi takes a deep breath, feeling his lungs failing for a few seconds. The vampire bit his lips, as his nostrils try to inhale the oxygen and make his organs work one more time. The body was starting to get too tired to keep doing useless things. The energy he was forcing to keep the heart and lungs working properly was already at its limit. His lifeless body was processing the last blood he drank — a week ago — to keep him alive. He wasted too much time being preoccupied with the hitman. The brunet needed to drink blood before his instincts started to take control over his body. And, if he lost control, then he would definitely attack one of the humans inside that house.

The vampire glanced up, watching the ceiling, while his ears picked the muffled sound of someone searching for something inside a bag. It was not critical. He still had the energy to murder someone. The only problem was that he could not keep up with his lies. His heart was silent, and his lungs were not working. Tsunayoshi was sure that he looked exactly like a lifeless doll. This could raise more suspicion. Reborn would finally discover his true nature, blowing his chance of accomplish the mission. Speaking of the devil, the raven-haired child approached one more time, this time keeping a distance. In his hands a few photographs and an old paper.

"Look… we need to work together. I don't really like you, but this is necessary." Reborn murmured, trying to find the right words. "I want to apologize… you know, for— for calling you that." The brunet glanced at the child, surprised. The hitman let out a sigh, as if he was holding some kind of guilt. The vampire would sigh if his lungs were working. Instead he rolled his eyes. This morning was definitely awkward.

"Don't worry, kid. I wasn't insulted by it." _Lie_, but he would never say it out loud. In a battle of dominance, Tsunayoshi wanted to win, even in the slightest battles such as insults. "I'm willing to work with you; you just need to trust me," he murmured, locking their gazes together. Orange meets black. Intensive glare is between them, and none of them are actually prepared for such connection. The brunet wants to tell the hitman that he trusts him entirely, and that he needs help to accomplish the mission laid on him. And the hitman is sure not getting all those meanings, but understands that the teenager is showing some kind of respect.

"Right." They both took deep breaths — the brunet, though, forced himself to fake a breath, since his lung was failing.

Reborn sat on the bed, a few pictures in hand. The first picture the young boy showed was the body of an Italian man, with holes on his body and clothes. Blood scattered around the street, showing how cruel he had been murdered. His right hand trying to reach for the Magnum resting on the floor, yet too far away to give him some kind of protection. Tsunayoshi deducted that the man was not expecting this attack. Actually, analyzing the crime scene, it was almost obvious that the man was familiar with whoever his murder is. Someone next to the man, who at first pledged their loyalty. Except, those were easy lies being thrown at people. And this Italian man was simply one of their victims. Trusting them deeply enough to be relaxed around them; trusting them enough to think that he would never need his gun on his hands. Cruel.

Trust was such a weird word and so meaningful. And, even so, it could be easily broken by someone. The brunet sighed.

The second picture was the body of another Italian man, this one was drowned. His body was soaked wet, his clothes heavy and clinging onto his limbs. One thing the brunet could notice was the fact that this man was not wearing any holster, therefore, no gun. Yet another victim of someone he knew. Even inside such a mafia group, Tsunayoshi was pretty sure that everyone inside their headquarters tried to keep their guns with them. This man was murdered by someone he also trusted. The vampire bit his lips, getting angrier at the unknown assassin.

And the last one was brutal. Only bones were present on the crime scene. A small tag was tied to the _humerus_, probably to identify the victim. It was obvious the symbol of Vongola next to the name of the person. Tsunayoshi had no clue for this particular victim. It was raw bone, no flesh connected to the white part of the human body, no blood. It was simply it. The brunet's line of thought consisted in one traitor among the mafia family. It was plausible, since every other victim — which he already knew were the former heirs to the mafia don role — was attracted to this familiar person.

It was then that something snapped inside the vampire's mind. He remembered hearing the god speaking of how some 'brat' was disturbing him and ruining the universe. He remembered, when he was still The Count, hearing that the Sawada Tsunayoshi from this world was dying because of someone. The brunet narrowed his eyes, while his fingers tapped his chin lightly. The reason why he could not remember much from the time where the Tsunayoshi from this world started to fall ill, was only because someone tampered with the boy's memory. Since the blood could not fully retrieve something that stayed away for so long, the vampire could not get any information on who wanted to murder the last heir of Vongola.

Perhaps, solving these murders could lead him to the person responsible for his miserable life. The vampire never asked for a second chance. He chose to die right there, with the wooden-stick against his chest. He chose to die to the hands of that priest. And yet, someone interrupted his eternal sleep in hell.

"I was assigned to train the next heir of Vongola. The tenth-generation boss." Reborn said, unfolding the old paper in his hands. Some names were easy to read. It was clear to the brunet that his name was written on the bottom of the paper. "I'm here to train you into a fit mafia don."

Tsunayoshi hummed. "What happened to the other heirs? I'm sure that such a gigantic family," he gestured towards the paper where names were written on it. "must have at least two heirs left." The young boy almost grinned in pride, but forced himself to keep a neutral expression. There was no way he was going to show to the teenager that he was proud of his line of thought.

"You are right. The current boss had three legitimate sons. However," the hitman threw the pictures on the teen's lap. His fingers pointed towards the victims. "they were all deceased. As you can see, there are no heirs left. You're our only choice." Reborn explained. "I want you to be prepared for what is coming next."

"This sounds fun." The vampire hunger swirled inside his lifeless stomach, bringing his instincts to his face. Reborn shifted the weight on his feet, uncomfortable with the air around the teenager. With a snap, the brunet realized that his body was moving on its own. Blinking slowly, Tsunayoshi smiled softly, ignoring the excitement and plead coming from his vampire self. "Oh, that reminds me. I already knew all that." The hitman raised one brow, getting confused. "What day is it? Thursday? It's been two weeks since you came. I think it's time to give you some hints."

Reborn got interested quickly.

It was a fact that it has been two weeks since the hitman's arrival. The days passed rapidly and uninteresting. Tsunayoshi's behave was nothing as the hungerly and dominative teenager, whose eyes became darker in a scarlet red tone once Reborn tried to force the brunet to respond to his answers. It was nothing as the boy who twisted another teenager's arm and healed the Yamamoto brat with a kiss. It was serene. Sawada Nana worked hard on making dishes to both her son and the guest. And, for a long period of time, nothing occurred. Of course, the hitman was still working and sending reports to the Vongola boss, answering a few questions about the heir and his analysis on the boy's behavior.

Yamamoto Takeshi became a trustworthy friend, who would always stay by Tsunayoshi's side with a goofy grin on his lips. Except, Reborn already knew that the raven-haired teen's true nature was scarier than everyone thought. A born-to-kill teenager, ready to sacrifice and protect those who he holds dear. Of course, the hitman had searched about the teen's life even before coming to Japan. Only to find that his father was a former hitman, master of the Shigure Soen Ryu. There was no doubt that his kid would inherit his skills. Therefore, the raven-haired child decided to include Takeshi on Tsunayoshi's family. He needn't to do anything. The brunet already did all by himself, pushing the baseball idol to his limits, showing him the truth and bringing the best from the teenager's heart. In mere days, the raven-haired teen became the loyal guardian of the rain. As expected from a righteous sky.

However, besides all that, Sawada Tsunayoshi would always keep their chat small; rather preferring to stick with his books — which taught the reader about Italy's historical acts. Reborn soon realized that books were important to the brunet. So, he decided to blackmail the brunet with a few books. If the teenager decided to go to school, or give him some hint about his true nature, or even go out of his house to do some exercises, Reborn would give him a book in exchange. It worked sometimes. Tsunayoshi was a curious cat, always wanting to see what his tutor would bring him. Except, he was a panther, instead. He was the predator and he appreciated what his prey — Reborn — was doing to please him. Of course, the hitman played alongside the teen, rather than kicking him for thinking that he was weak.

Tsunayoshi read all the books Reborn gave him. From the simplest book about a couple of high-schoolers falling in love, to the hardest theory of quantum physics. It was impressive. The teen even knew how to read dead languages, and some that the hitman never heard before in his life. The professional assassin could consider that as a hint. Maybe, in his previous life, Tsuna was a habitant of some lost town. There were lots of possibilities. Sometimes they would sit on the teen's bed, and the brunet would read him something from his books. Reborn had to admit that the teenager was a good narrator. Not only he read the paragraphs with mastery, he also added information regarding the subject they were studying.

And, with that, their two weeks together passed rather quick. It became a monotone routine, yet no one seemed to complain, so they followed. Until Reborn became impatience. The hitman felt that it was finally time to tell the teenager why he was there, and what plans they had for the future. Studying the brunet, it was clear that the boy was keeping secrets, yet he was no danger for the family. On that day, Tsunayoshi made it clear that he would trust his tutor and tell everything about him one day. So, with this predicament, the hitman decided that he could trust the brunet with such information.

"A hint?" Reborn murmured, stepping towards the brunet with mild curiosity. The brunet grinned, relaxing in a comfortable position. The hitman never thought that he would be willing to give him some hint after being told that he was going to be the next Vongola boss.

"Yeah, boy." He answered. "As I said before, I already knew all that."

"How?"

"_Corvino Famiglia_, if I'm not wrong." The brunet had a thoughtful look on his face. Reborn tilted his head, tapping his fingers on his chin. He remembered having some reports on this family. Something about an attempt to execute the last heir of Vongola. If he remembered it right — which was always —, the end of the report stated that the executer was found dead in Japan, Namimori. No blood, no life. The hitman had seen the pictures of his body. A horrifying expression on his face, as though he saw death itself; his mouth open in a silent scream, eyes wide and hands grasping for help. Cruel. "They came after me, a day before you came. Of course, I dealt with the situation and the poor guy— what was his name…? Victor? Yeah, that sounds right— told me everything."

"What?" A rushed sound came from the hitman's mouth. His brain running wild inside his skull, working on the information he had just received. If what the brunet was saying was true, then that meant that the person who left the member from the Corvino family was nothing else but Tsunayoshi. "That can't be true. The cause of death was hemorrhage, there was no blood left in his body." Reborn rambled about the case, as if he was talking to himself. "There's just no way you could have… murdered him."

"Hm? Murdered? No." Tsunayoshi's grin became wide, a twisted expression on his face. The scarlet red was once again dancing on those orange-colored eyes. The brunet's teeth were sharp as a wild animal, shining as the sun illuminated the room that they were in. Reborn took a step back, feeling pure fear. "I merely protected what is mine. What would happen if they found me inside this house? _Mamma_ would get in their way, thus being targeted as nuisance. A simple bullet would silence her, but thank _god_," he chuckled mentioning the name of the entity who put him in this world. "I found them before they could think of trespassing my house."

"Impossible…" Reborn fought the urge to stutter, to run away. His instincts shouting at him to just _leave_.

"I made a promise, Reborn," there it was again. The usage of his name instead of the silly nicknames. Fear struck his legs, and the hitman stumbled on his own feet, falling onto the floor. This was humiliating, but more than that, dangerous. "I made a promise to the one who gave me this name, that I would protect Sawada Nana and stay with her until the very end. I must not fail." The aura around the teenager lifted. The heavy oppression the hitman was feeling was finally gone. Reborn peered up, finding those orange-colored eyes again and a soft smile placed on his lips. _What's wrong with this kid?_ The hitman thought, feeling the heart inside his chest pumping at a tremendous velocity. "That's why I am counting on you, little boy," the brunet said, humming the word 'boy' with sarcasm. "Teach me how to be a mafia don; teach me how to protect my loved ones and I shall accomplish the mission laid on me."

The brunet left the room, without giving the hitman time to answer. Reborn stood there, body sprawled on the floor, waiting for his heart to _calm down_. His mind racing desperately, trying to analyze the situation. There was no doubt that the teenager was brutal and had the instinct of a psychopath. It was dangerous. It was problematic. And, somehow, it could put Vongola's name into trouble. Having a boss with murderous tendencies could leave the mafia family unruled and dangerous. Yet, something inside the hitman told him that he could trust the brunet. Something kept telling him that, even though the teenager was a dangerous guy, he still cared about what he loved. Even if it was in a twisted way.

Reborn grinned. He could work with that.

"I'm going to shape you into a fine mafia don." He murmured to the brunet, even if he wasn't even there to hear.

~x~

The classroom was quiet. Quick glances towards the source of the heavy atmosphere inside the room. The brunet sitting on his chair, located in the back of the class, had his eyes narrowed into a sharp look. Orange-colored eyes directed to the person who decided to irritate him. It was strange that in his eyes, a tint of red was starting to show. No one dared to move their lips, nor make a single squirm. The professor turned his back to the class, trying to ignore the dangerous murder intent leaking from the brunet. His hands moving alongside the blackboard, as he faked a few subjects of math. The students pretended to pay attention to the professor, scribbling whatever came into their minds on their notebooks.

Tsunayoshi's hunger crawled inside him, it grabbed his skin and ripped it apart as it reached for his mouth. His teeth aching from the lack of sustainable food. His tongue danced inside his mouth, waiting for the warm blood to fill it in. His orange-colored eyes were no longer holding his instincts, shaping into a sharp scarlet red, filled with anger and hunger. His hands clenched in a fist, holding him from grabbing the person in front of him by the neck. No one could say he had not tried to keep his calm. No one could say he had not held his hunger state, nor they could say that he was trying to forgive the silver-haired teenager. At some point, he thought it was only a silly prank; he thought that he could deal with it with a small dangerous gaze and a simple 'get lost'. Except, it wasn't.

The silver-haired teenager — his name was Gokudera Hayato, but none of that mattered — entered the classroom already sending looks towards the brunet. Tsunayoshi knew they were supposed to receive a transfer-student coming from Italy — he knew immediately that, somehow, it had to do with his hitman tutor. However, he did not know that the teenager was grumpy and ready to pick up a fight with anyone. At first, he decided to ignore those stares, focusing on his book and also ignoring Takeshi's questions about his knowledge on the new kid. And it was going smooth, until the imbecile decided to kick his table, sending both his bag and book towards the back of the classroom. His lifeless body seemed to boil in a way it never did.

The vampire held his instincts at his limits. The hunger becoming evident, as it increased every single second. And it only aggravated the situation having the silver-haired teenager glancing at him with a smirk, as if he had accomplished something. The anger inside him swirled, breaking the door labeled 'consciousness' and bringing the instincts towards his brain. Tsunayoshi snarled like the creature that he was. The nails sinking in his flesh, while the blood stained the floor of the classroom. Even though he was angry at the teenager, he knew it wasn't worth his time. He needed to calm down, until he got out of school and finally got _someone_ to drink.

It has been two weeks and a half since he ever drank blood. There was a limit in every vampire's lifespan. And, even if he was the Nosferatu, the No-Life-King, he still had those limits and necessities. He endured it more than he could ever endure it. His animal side constantly getting angrier and impatient, trying to break free and commit a murder in front of everyone. And that simply would _not do_. He could not spend his life inside jail, while he had a mission to accomplish; while he had people to protect. Tsunayoshi was immortal, yet he wished to die. And for that to finally happen, he needed to fix the problems in this world so he could finally rest in peace.

The brunet took a deep breath, even though his lungs were no longer working — since yesterday, when he talked to his tutor about his heritage. The action calmed him down. It was enough to give him strength and self-control to stand. He reached for his table and book — sighing in relief when he saw no damage to the pages of his precious book. Putting it all back in its place, Tsunayoshi sat on his chair, waiting for the silver-haired teenager to walk away. Even Takeshi was silent, watching the situation with a worried expression — only the brunet could see those cold eyes staring at the transfer-student, ready to strike a final blow on him. The vampire opened his book again, fumbling a few pages, ignoring the presence in front of him.

"Tch." The silver-haired teenager clicked his tongue, irritated. "You better meet me today after school. Or I will do more than just kick your damn table!" Their classmates turned; eyes wide in shock. No one, _not even the principal_, dared to speak to Sawada Tsunayoshi that way. The professor faked a cough, trying to save Gokudera Hayato, indicating that he should sit on his place. "You hear me, you wimp?!"

"Loud and clear," it was the only response. Everyone shivered in fear as the cold and deep tone of voice echoed through the classroom. Gokudera Hayato ignored the fear he suddenly felt, stepping towards his chair and sitting on it.

~x~

Tsunayoshi steeped out of the school building, following quietly the scent of gunpowder coming from the silver-haired teenager. He was not planning in encountering the transfer-student after school. His plans were simple and much more desirable. Yet, he now stood in front of the boy, with mild amusement. After he cleared his head, the thought of all of this being a test coming from Reborn came into his mind. And it all made sense. It was to be expected. He just wished they could postpone this, and wait until he was perfectly fed. Another line of scent came into his nostril. Those same smells of coffee, gunpowder and Italian cologne. Reborn was there, watching, waiting for an opportunity. The brunet smiled wickedly.

"I do not appreciate brats, little boy," he stated out loud, trying to pick the hitman's attention. "I hope you are sure of what you are doing. I might eat this brat in seconds if he not pleases me." Reborn stepped out of the branch tree, his expensive shoes making contact with the greenish grass. His eyes were analyzing the situation and his student. It was obvious that whatever Gokudera had done, it had irritated the brunet in a whole other level. It was dangerous. The hitman himself had witnessed the twisted side of Tsunayoshi. If everything went wrong, he would have to fight him with all he got. Yet, Reborn smiled in amusement.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," he spoke, startling the silver-haired boy beside him. "I trust in you."

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked confused. Then, he reached for the hitman's ears. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, trying to keep a secret from the brunet. Tsunayoshi laughed in a sick way. Reborn would never admit that he had flinched. The silver-haired teenager on the other hand had shivered in his place. His green-emerald eyes shining in fear at the sight of the brunet in front of him. "W-what's wrong, huh?! You shouldn't laugh, you know! I-I'll make sure that you are dead! Vongola does not want a wimp like you!" Even though he was screaming threats, the only thing the vampire could do was chuckle. He finally understood why Reborn trusted him.

That boy was not here to actually murder him. He was here because he has no one that really cares about him. Or, at least, that is what he thinks. Hearing the conversation — the one-sided conversation — between him and Reborn only gave him more thoughts on the silver-haired teenager. It was clear that Gokudera wanted to prove himself to someone. In that case, Reborn was the one he wanted to impress; the hitman was the one he wanted to be acknowledged for. Thus, having a fight with the professional assassin's student sounded right. It sounded like a perfect chance. Tsunayoshi grinned madly at both of them.

"Come at me, brat," he challenges. "come and I'll show you that you need no acknowledgment." Reborn smirked at the phrase, stepping back from the fight that was about to begin. He knew, deep inside, that the brunet would get the reason why Gokudera was acting the way he was. Somehow, he knew that his student would want to extract the best part of the silver-haired; he knew that his student would want to show him the truth that he would not dare to peek.

"Don't call me brat!" Gokudera roars, taking dynamites from his pockets, placing it perfectly between his fingers. The tobacco inside his mouth was strategically placed to light up the wick at the top of the dynamite. Tsunayoshi gaped in shock seeing that the teenager rather use bomb than a normal weapon. Still, it was amazing having someone so radical to a point of choosing such a dangerous weapon. "Take this!" The brunet's eyes glowed in a strange way, analyzing quickly the movement of the teenager's fingers. His fingers bended in a way that the dynamite would be sent towards the brunet. Yet, if he decided to dodge, the wind would affect its trajectory and send them towards the vampire either way. Smart move. However, he was fast.

Tsunayoshi jumped towards the silver-haired teenager, watching as the transfer-student widened his eyes in shock. Except, it was an act. The brunet knew. The scent of gunpowder became stronger as he reached the boy in front of him. Gokudera had a short-range attack. It was to be expected. It was obvious that, after many battles against smart people, he would start to see his own flaws. While he was amazing at medium-range, people could still grab him if they were close enough. That's why the Italian teenager thought about a counter attack. The vampire watched the boy's fingers flick again, grabbing the double amount of dynamite, lighting them all. It would be easy to dodge them.

Even though Gokudera had a counter-attack to those who approached him, he could do nothing but to aim closely in a unique angle. If he decided to aim for all directions, the explosion could hit him and disable him equally. Therefore, the angle was important. Tsunayoshi knew that and once he saw those fingers moving again, he jumped to the right. Yet, he was still not safe. Of course, he had another counter-attack. The brat sure was prepared. The brunet saw that only one part of the dynamites was thrown in his direction, the other part was getting ready to be sent towards his new position. The vampire grinned at the intelligence of his new classmate. Though, it was still not enough to hurt him. As a Nosferatu, Tsunayoshi was quicker. He only needed to take a few steps back and finally go for the neck, to incapacitate the boy.

Except, this time, he was a No-Life-King with limited strength.

The brunet felt his legs tremble in exhaustion; the energy he had left slowly getting sucked by his body. He cursed at himself; cursed because he was dumb enough to forget that he was two weeks without a proper food. Even so, it was no time to fall to the floor. Tsunayoshi bit his lips, rotating his stance and forcing one last time the energy on his left foot. He jumped a few inches from the ground, not enough to keep him safe from the explosion. He expected the damage. A few seconds later he felt the blast and heat covering the right side of his body. He hissed in pain for the first time in months. The impact sent him flying towards a tree. He felt his head hit the trunk. The brunet choked with his saliva, feeling the pain on the back of his neck.

_Damn miscalculation,_ he cursed inside his mind.

Reborn watched as his student gasped in pain. He frowned confused. He was sure that a few minutes ago Tsunayoshi had total control of the situation. Not only he was able to defy the silver-haired boy, he was able to study and understand the way the rookie-hitman moved in a fraction of seconds. It was clear that he knew all his flaws and advantages. Yet, at the end, he lost something. Was he tired from something? The hitman did not know. He heard the shifting beside him. Glancing at his right, he saw Gokudera panting, watching desperately his opponent. No doubt he would have lost, if it wasn't for the sudden exhaustion coming from his student.

"Y-yeah! Suck it, you wimp!" Gokudera screamed, a victorious smile on his reddish lips. "You do not deserve the role of Vongola Decimo!"

Tsunayoshi wanted to shut the teenager up. He wanted to show him that he was levels above him. Yet, he didn't even have the strength to fake a breath. His orange-colored eyes faded in a distant light. Maybe he was losing his consciousness. He needed blood at all costs.

It was then he heard the click of a gun. He could hear the mechanism working rapidly, as the gunpowder exploded inside the cane, sending the bullet towards his temple. Tsunayoshi felt the bullet getting inside his lifeless brain. And, even though he knew he would not die, something inside his skull started to burn. Unsure of what that was, the brunet let his instincts deal with the bullet. His mouth opened in a silent scream, only to let his throat work on the sound. The scream was painful and strident, as if someone was dissecting a person alive. His eyes rolled up, hiding the pupils.

Reborn shifted, mild worry running through his eyes. It was a mere Dying Will Bullet, nothing deadly. Or so he supposed. If the said person had no regrets, they would be dead in seconds. However, if they had regrets, they would awaken their hidden power. The hitman was sure his students had regrets. Perhaps not the normal kind of regret, but it was still one. So, watching the brunet scream while his hands grasped his neck brutally, as his eyes rolled up, was different. And, honestly, scary. This have never happened before. There were no records on someone agonizing over a Dying Will Bullet. Even so, the hitman chose to wait. Gokudera was in shock, surprised by the sudden bullet entering his opponent's head. He knew what the bullet was, but he was not so sure if that was supposed to happen.

Tsunayoshi felt his temple burn in despair. It felt like his whole body was set on fire. The heat coming from the supposed flame was horrifying. And, for the first time in centuries, he was afraid. His hands tried to put out the fire in his body. They crawled through his neck, reaching his eyes. His fingers were crazy, and the brunet was afraid of losing his own eyes. He screamed one last time, feeling the flame climbing up from his stomach, toward his temple. Until he felt nothing and decided that it was time to relax.

For a few minutes everything was silent. No one dared to speak. Reborn was still trying to figure out what was happening, while Gokudera has confused and had no idea on what he should do.

The hitman eyes grew wider as he saw the orange flame on his student's temple, growing wildly as if a caged animal was finally free. Gokudera prepared for any attack, getting into a fighting stance. Tsunayoshi felt his body light; he felt the energy slowly flowing inside his veins, sending vitality to his limbs. After a few attempts he got up, standing straight with his eyes still closed. The flame on his temple was still wild and flickering strangely. He tried to adapt. The situation that was presented to him was nothing normal, that was a fact. Yet, he had to adapt and understand what that flame was. He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs working properly this time.

He decided to move his fingers. They curved lightly, resonating with the flame on his head. Tsunayoshi decided to let the flame take cover, and it reacted. It reached towards his hands, lighting up, monstrously engulfing his fingers. He then decided to move his feet, taking a few steps towards the scent he knew so well — the scent of coffee, gunpowder and Italian cologne. Except, once he took the fourth step, he felt his senses dilating extremely. His nostrils sniffed, confused. It picked every scent around the school. He could smell all different kinds of perfumes, food and sweat. It was overwhelming. He wheezed in pain, knees meeting the grass. Next was his ears, picking the slightest sound around him.

He was able to hear the small paws of animals climbing trees, the footsteps of a normal human being, the birds flapping its wings; even the lungs of Gokudera and Reborn, working to live. Tsunayoshi opened his mouth, yet he kept himself from screaming, fearing that he would hear his own scream and faint. He heard the hurried steps coming from his tutor and new classmates. It hurt. The grass was silent, yet in his mind they were moving too harsh, and the people walking on them only worsened it. He did not dare to open his eyes. He reached for his ears, trying to cover them; trying to _destroy them_. His nails scratched his skin, asking for help. His whole body trembled. And he did not know what was happening to his body. He gasped in pain when he heard his tutor talking.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked. The hitman's tone was not even loud, but inside Tsunayoshi's mind, he was shouting in his ear. The brunet trembled in pain, fearing that he would faint at any moment.

"What's happening, Reborn?!" The silver-haired teenager asked, shouting. Tsunayoshi wheezed again, this time his nails were tearing his skin apart. It was too loud, _too loud, too loud, too loud, too loud—_

Reborn asked in sign language that Gokudera stopped talking. The brunet thanked his tutor mentally, it was much quieter than before. Suddenly, he could not hear them breathing. Had they stop breathing only for him? Tsunayoshi grabbed the hitman's hand, trying to tell him that something was wrong. He tapped the child's hands, in Morse Code. The professional assassin soon understood what he was trying to do.

'_Something is not right. Everything is too loud. The scents are too strong. I don't want to open my eyes.' _

The hitman bit his lip, not getting why that was happening. He responded with a sequence of tapping.

'_Don't worry, I'll fix it. Just relax.'_

Tsunayoshi took a last breath. His skin was too sensible, he felt the hitman's digits tapping against his, and it hurt. Reborn grabbed his gun, using it harshly against the brunet's temple. It took a few hits until the teenager finally lost his consciousness. The hitman was worried, not sure of what to do. He bit his lips, trying to keep calm. In his mental notepad, he made sure to emphasize to never use the Dying Will Bullet again.

"Help me get him home, Hayato," he ordered. "I'll discuss about your situation later." There was no doubt that the silver-haired teenager looked guilty, but above all that, he was determined to help his classmate. Or rather, his new boss.

Reborn watched his student being carried on the other teenager's back. A sudden pain in his heart was enough to make him walk. The pain was not because he was not healthy, but for pure worry and guilt.


	7. A Trusted Friend and Deep Anxiety

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, readers. I am late, I know. And in all honesty, I don't care. I have my own problems. And this chapter was so damn difficult to write. I was really getting upset with this fanfic. But I decided to go with this, and I hope you enjoy it. I am already writing the new chapter, and we will be back to Tsuna's point of view. I love Reborn, but writing his point of view is difficult. Also, we are meeting someone special!

Now, time for the reviews.

**Reviews: **_TheManyFacesOfAnon__ \- __Gokudera is an ass-butt. Eat him Tsuna. Eat him. Will Gokudera offer Tsuna his blood? _— Gokudera is just a little baby, you have to be patient. Honestly, I think he is perfectly capable of offering his own blood to Tsuna, when the time is right. But for now, I don't think so.

_jiesuzuru rem - __My god! This is the start of the manifestation of Reborn's feelings. — _Indeed! And it will only get better!

_H3llion__ -__ That was an intense chapter! I wonder how he will train with his flames if they hurt so much... I like how he's not an OP character! He's still vulnerable in some way :) _— It was! It was not my intention to be such an intense chapter, but it came out that way. I'm thinking of how the flames will affect his training. For now, it's a secret :) Also, I always intended to make Tsuna an OP character. But thinking back, I guess I thought it would make his journey too easy. Now we have a few obstacles hehe.

_Presh Manganti__ -__Please update this author-san. _— I am, at this moment.

_Tsuki Banritt - Thanks for the chapter! — _You are welcome!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter Six: A Trusted Friend and Deep Anxiety**

Reborn never thought he would have to utilize the small apartment located on the countryside of this little town called Namimori. It was a place he rented to keep everything that was his in case of any emergency. When he first received the mission of having to train and fix the civilian Sawada Tsunayoshi, to shape him into a mafia don, the hitman thought about staying low and living in an apartment. Sure, it went nothing as he planned. Sawada Nana was oblivious to the ambient around her, exclusively focusing on her son and nothing else — giving some reports on their health to the man who called himself husband and father.

The woman was way welcoming than the hitman could ever expect. She received the young child, adopted him, even. It was not easy to remain low, nor was it easy to live in the place he decided to rent. Therefore, the apartment remained untouched — except, perhaps, for his ammunition and different types of handguns and rifles, the weapons he considers dangerous enough to keep inside the teenager's room. Reborn stayed a few weeks inside that place, only to organize the rooms and prepare it, so that it could be able to protect his things from any mafia attack. However, after observing the brunet for a day and encountering with his mother, he chose to lock the place up and stay by the teenager's side.

The buildings of an advance-in-process town were almost gone, with the exception of a few mansions where families with honor from the past decided to stay — he could definitely see the 'Hibari' engraved in a small metal-plate; it was no surprise that such a gigantic family lived around that quiet and luxurious place. There was a small grocery-store next to a bus stop, and that was where they stopped to buy supplies. Since the hitman never stayed for too long, he deduced that his fridge would be empty and the cabinet would have nothing but spider-webs, insects and, maybe, if he was lucky enough, a few boxes of milk and canned food.

Gokudera Hayato never showed in his body language that he was worried about the other teenager on his back. But those emerald-green eyes showed the immense feeling of guilt and sorrow whenever he felt the brunet shift in pain. Once they stopped to buy food, the silver-haired teenager mumbled about being a waste of time and that they could buy food after putting Tsunayoshi on a bed. Reborn shushed him immediately, ignoring the rest of his complains, following the hallway of boxes and products. The hitman opted for fruits and vegetables, instead of canned food; of course, he also grabbed meat, since it would be their source of proteins and vitamins. No soda along the way, it was not healthy, and his student looked like he _needed_ energy to stay _alive_.

The cashier was fast, considering the amount of food they grabbed — it could be considered something for the month. They were the only people inside that place — which was understandable, since the people who lived in that neighborhood were wealthy enough to ask for a chauffeur to buy the groceries for them, instead of actually entering the store —, thus fastening the pace of the woman. At each beep heard, the silver-haired teenager grew impatient. Reborn was aware of the state of his companion — he refused calling the Smoking-Bomb Hayato his friend. So, soon after the cashier said goodbye, the hitman pushed the teenager forwards, indicating they were going.

The rest of the trip was calm and quiet. There was the hovering sound of the wind, while the trees danced in a harmonized rhythm and the birds chirped, ready to their sleep. A few insects creaked, jumping from one bush to another. Their footsteps were muffled by the grass and dirt, keeping the serene ambient around them. Not once did Tsunayoshi shifted in the back of the silver-haired teenager. Not once did he moaned in pain and reached for the other boy's clothes. Not once did he murmured something about being weak and an imbecile. Reborn was glad that his student was, somewhat, in better condition than before. He could see the difference between a wary teen, trying to rip his skin apart, and a mumbling teen. It meant that, whatever was going on, was finally gone.

Still, that did not mean that the hitman was not worried. He had to make a few phone calls and ask for help about the Dying Will Bullets and the Vongola bloodline. Because, it was a fact, that something like that had never happened before. Not once had he heard about such situation where the subject in question — in that case, Sawada Tsunayoshi — had burst in tears and screamed from the back of their throats, while their nails dug onto their skin and slowly teared it apart. It was not normal; it was not a thing that happened every once in a while. Sighing in defeat, while his feet did the job to move his body towards the apartment complex, the hitman decided that his best option was to make a report on the situation. A detailed report about how his student had broken in havoc.

It still pained a little to watch the brunet shifting in pain. Even if his rational part of the brain kept telling him that none of this was actually his fault, his heart and emotional part of the brain refuted it with the fact that it was _him_ that shot the bullet. Nevertheless, he could deal with the sudden emotions he was having. He was a professional hitman, and the best there was in the world. Reborn could deal with his feelings and push his heart back to where it should be — back in the depths of his chest, next to the lungs, and not next to his throat, pumping roughly.

Reborn took the keys from the pocket of his trimmed suit, jingling them softly as he unlocked the door. Gokudera was already panting because of the brunet on his back. Somehow, his student was heavier than he thought. They both stepped in, the hitman wandering towards the kitchen to leave the plastic bags on the countertop, while the silver-haired teenager walked towards the bedroom next to the bathroom. There was a light thump, echoing through the whole apartment. Reborn deduced that it was the body of his sleeping student falling against his own bed. After organizing the food on the countertop, he followed the muffled sound of the blankets being placed on someone.

While he did his way towards his own bedroom, the hitman noticed that his _home_ looked exactly the same. Same rustic furniture, same faint scent of wood and gunpowder, same old television he found hanging around his former apartment in Italy; it was exactly the same way he had left. Somehow, the feeling that no one dared to abruptly invade his house was comforting. With the smallest smile he could produce, considering the situation he was in at the moment, he stepped inside his bedroom.

Gokudera was tucking the brunet on the hitman's bed, watching if the boy would react differently — if the boy would start screaming again in pain. When there was no response, the silver-haired teenager stepped aside, waiting for his instructions. Reborn glanced at his student first, watching as the boy kept mumbling. He seemed fine. At least, he seemed stable, not in a strange state where he would willingly hurt himself. With a deep breath, he put his hands inside his pockets, already tired. Then, he gazed towards the other teenager, that was waiting patiently for his instructions. The hitman sighed. Now he had another kid to deal with.

"Hayato, you can leave." His voice was cold and demanding, he watched as the teen flinched. Nevertheless, the boy's eyes sharpened in determination, and the hitman knew it was not going to be easy to send the teen away. "I know you are worried. But there are some things that I would like to do alone with my student." Reborn explained. "It's a matter of privacy. I know you are already loyal to your boss, but I ask you to remain calm."

The teenager sighed; his hands clenched in a fist. "Then, what should I do for now, Reborn?" He asked; emerald-green eyes darting towards the brunet.

"Stay alert. I might call you again to ask for help." He ordered. "For now, go home. And, if possible, explain to his other guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, about his condition." The faint anger at the mention of the raven-haired teenager on Gokudera's eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, sir." The teen replied, grabbing his bag and preparing to leave. Before closing the door, he turned, eyes filled with worry. "Just… just give me some update on his condition. I beg you."

With that, he left.

~x~

It was force of habit. The raven-haired child searched for the coffee beans that he had bought in Italy. It was in the upper cabinet, next to the lucky and remaining canned food — some sausage with seasoned leaves and spice. Reborn had bought it before even thinking of coming to Japan, since it was already a routine to buy coffee beans and grind it at his own taste. Never once thinking of living with the Japanese family and sleeping inside a teenager's bedroom, the hitman chose to keep his precious coffee guarded inside one of the cabinets. And, now that he was thinking of staying a few weeks with his student in his apartment, he decided to organize some of his food.

The idea of making coffee came up after he took every grocery from the plastic bag and put it inside the cabinets. It was not the ideal time to perfectly appreciate the hot drink, yet it was a good time to relax while having to watch for the brunet.

After a few minutes, Reborn had a cup of coffee, resting lightly on the coffee-table. His body being embraced by the couch in the living-room, as his eyes darted towards his bedroom door. The hitman was making an excuse for the school his student was in, and also an apology to his mother. Sawada Nana would be wary if he ever stated that her son was sick. The woman had to deal with the brunet's disease and almost thought he was going to die. Since then, she was always treating her child as a newborn, and if he gets sick, then that meant that she would get agitated and would demand her son back inside their house. Reborn did not wanted this.

It was a matter of having to figure why Tsunayoshi was having such reactions to the bullet. It was a matter of maintaining his privacy and identity as an heir to Vongola. No one, not even his mother, was authorized to discover his true future — not until the kid was ready to take Nono's place. Reborn took a sip from his cup, enjoying the hot liquid spreading through his tongue. It was not hot enough to burn his mouth, but hot enough to keep him warm. And for a chilly season it was perfect. Fall was already on its feet, ready to bring all leaves down to the ground and put the frosty wind back to work. A hot coffee was all he needed at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, the hitman put the cup on the coffee-table, reaching for his phone soon after. He dialed the number of the Sawada household. It ringed a feel times, indicating that the woman was making dinner for her son and guest. Except, they would not be able to eat that time. Nana answered the phone after the fourth ring.

"Hello, this is Sawada Nana speaking." She greeted with curiosity, wondering who might be that wanted to speak with her. The woman did not have much friends, only some neighbors that she enjoyed talking some times. "Who is this?"

"_Mamman_? This is me, Reborn." He presented himself, expecting a few questions. Except, this was Nana on the phone, and the woman was oblivious even when her son was away.

"Reborn-kun? Are you going to be late?" She asked with a lovingly tone that only a mother could produce. The hitman smiled fondly. He enjoyed the woman's motherly acts. "Well, the dinner's not ready, yet. Can you tell Tsu-kun that today the dinner will be pasta?" Nana asked, politely. Then, she gasped. "Oh, that's right! You're Italian, right! That's perfect then! Tsu-kun said he adored Italian food. He even taught me how to make a good pasta." She said with enthusiasm. "Though, he never ate anything. Anyway, could you pass this information to him? I'm sure he'll be glad."

It was no surprise that the teenager enjoyed Italian food, he even said before that he was born in Italy and lived his entire life there — and Reborn is considering it, because, multiple lives were possible, and Tsunayoshi spoke about his home-town with love and knowledge. Nevertheless, hearing that the brunet enjoyed cooking and even taught his mother how to cook was a surprise.

"I'm sorry, _mamman_, I don't think we'll make it home today." He tried to sound soothing enough, so that his fake apology could enter the woman's mind and make her sympathize with him. "I forgot to tell you, because I was busy with Tsuna's homework. But we are going to stay a few weeks in my apartment." Nana was quiet, hearing it quietly. "I created an intensive study month, based on Tsuna's choice of college. And, since my apartment is located on the countryside of the town, I declared that it would be best if we stayed here for study."

The line was quiet. Though, the excuse was not that bad. Reborn was confidant of his choice of words and ideas for a lie. He supposed that the woman would have nothing to say about that.

"This is really nice! I never knew Tsu-kun wanted to go to college, he never spoke about that." Her voice was filled with love and proud. "I know it's a little bit early for colleges, but I feel like he's ready! He's so intelligent, I'm so proud." Reborn almost sighed in relief. "Well, then I'll keep you both alone, I don't want to disturb your studies! But keep me updated!" She demanded. "Stay healthy!"

It was over.

Reborn sighed, feeling that he won an amazingly and complex fight. Sawada Nana sure is oblivious, but the few minutes where the line was quiet, the hitman thought that she was finally understanding that something was not right. Either way, now he had to deal with the school — which was easy, considering that even Tsunayoshi's guardian accepted his idea — and make a few other calls. Deciding that it was best to do that next to his student, where he could keep an eye on him, the hitman finished his coffee, putting it in the sink, and wandered towards his bedroom.

Reborn watched his student lying on his bed.

Talking with the principal of the school was an easy task. No one really questioned why the voice of Tsunayoshi's tutor was higher-pitched than a normal adult. Nor did they question Sawada Nana's choice of tutor. After a few minutes speaking through the phone, he received an email authorizing his student's early holiday. He had made a deal, telling that the brunet would be willingly making a test from high-school, to test his abilities, once he was back on school. And that kept the principal with eyes shining, loving the idea of a little genius jumping grades. It was always good for the press to have geniuses in a school. That would bring Tsunayoshi's school attention and many parents would want their children there.

After the call, Reborn sat on his armchair, eyes falling on the sleeping-beauty on his bed. It has been good two hours and he was getting impatient. The situation was still the same. It was quiet. And, as time passed, the boy's looks started to get different. It was awkward and nothing common to see how strange the brunet looked like. His skin was pale, the white mixing with the bluish tone. The once reddish lips were turning purple. The brown-curly hair was, somehow, losing its light, becoming more and more _lifeless_. Surprisingly enough, the chest of the boy was not rising, nor was it falling down. When the hitman first noticed that his student was not _breathing_, he hurried for the teenager, trying to put his study in practice.

With the hands of a child, he put the brunet on the floor, since it wouldn't have any spring to push his body. He stood over his student's body, positioning his hands on the boy's chest and starting a CPR. Years of training as a professional assassin had its perks. Of course, it was nothing amazing, it was a simple chest-compression. Nevertheless, it was not working. It was supposed to have some kind of reaction, though. And nothing seemed to happen. Desperate, the hitman grabbed the teenager's head and opened his mouth. Maybe, with a stimulation, his lungs would start working again. Sealing their mouths together, the child pushed air through the brunet's throat, forcing his organ to work one more time. There was a slight response. Tsunayoshi squinted his brows in a confused frown, moving his lips as if he was trying to speak. Yet, no response from his lungs.

The hitman backed away, to give the brunet some space to talk. It was just a mumbling phrase, that he could not understand. However, it meant that the boy was not _dead_. Reborn put his student over his bed one more time, trying to study his body. Nothing moved, it all stayed still. Even so, it was clear that he was, indeed, _alive_. And, if the hitman reached this fact, then it meant that something was not right. Tsunayoshi kept mumbling, shifting slightly, even though his body looked as if he was only just a doll. His brain started working, as if it was a machine being turned on by a new strike of information. He tried to connect the dots about his student, tried to utilize all information he had on the brunet. Yet, there was nothing near normal that he could use as an argument.

Irritated and confused, the hitman reached for his phone once again. When Gokudera left his apartment, he spoke with Vongola Nono and Sawada Iemitsu about the heir's condition. He explained with detailed narration what had happened with the brunet. A part of him wished that one of them would be willing to come to Japan to solve this problem about Tsunayoshi's strange reaction to the flames. Yet, his rational brain kept telling him that they would never come, even if the heir was dying slowly. It was reasonable, because both the Nono and Iemitsu confided Reborn the life of a teenager. Not that he could not deal with him, but something about Tsunayoshi was clearly not right.

Sighing at the predictable response — _"I'm sorry, Reborn. Even if the case is strange, we cannot leave our position. Especially now that Vongola is considered weak because of me," Nono had said. "I believe in you, though. You'll deal with it," it was his response._ —, he had dialed a _friend's_ number. It was a doctor that was willing to comply with the privacy Reborn was searching for. He did not want to bring Tsunayoshi to a normal hospital, considering his former situation about his disease and Sawada Nana. So, a doctor who worked for the mafia as a freelancer was perfect for his cause.

However, now that it has been almost two hours since he had called, Reborn felt the need to call again. It was getting more and more weird to keep watching his student turning into a porcelain doll. He bit his lip, hearing the beeps, waiting for a response. Finally, the doctor had picked it up.

"Shamal, I hope you're next to my apartment at this moment, because I'm sure something is not right." Reborn spoke, massaging his temple, feeling a headache coming along the way. He heard the doctor's snort, and he felt his head pulsing with anger. The situation was already stressful, and now having to deal with an _idiot_ was almost impossible. Yet, he swallowed his sudden wish to yell at the man, and waited for an actual response.

"I'm at your door, damnit. Can't you just wait a few minutes?" The voice was groggy and tired. Reborn got up from his armchair, sending a glance towards his student one last time, only to go towards the door. He opened it to see the medium-stature man, with a white coat over his Hawaiian t-shit. A stethoscope was hanging from his neck, ready to be use, and his hands held a big suitcase. "Do you know how much problem it caused me to suddenly change the course of my airplane?!" He asked, in an incredulous tone. He welcomed himself inside the apartment and took his shoes off. "There's only a few things my mosquitos can do, and controlling the pilot's thought is not one of them."

"Well, now it is. Get over it." Reborn snarks, watching as the doctor waits for instructions. "The kid is in my room, you should go and take a look yourself," he suggests, already knowing that the man would go for mild curiosity. Shamal sighs, dragging his suitcase with him, mumbling about how he not attended men, only women. Once they reach the room, the hitman is surprised by the strange scent of _death_ lingering around. "This is new." He murmured, worried. He approaches his student, only to find the brunet motionless. His eyes go wide, surprised by the fact that, just a moment ago, the boy was perfectly fine — well, maybe not perfectly, but somewhat fine. "I guess you need to see him, _now_."

"Step aside," the man demands. Reborn may find Shamal an idiot, but he knew very well that the man was a doctor, with enough brain to unravel the mystery that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He stepped back, giving space to the actual doctor, yet still watching his student as if he was a protective mother. It was a weird feeling, but he did not trust the man enough to leave him alone with his student. Of course, he knew that Shamal wouldn't do anything extreme to the brunet — unlike some crazy scientist Reborn knew very well. Yet, the feeling was still present.

Shamal grabbed the brunet underneath him, pulling him up so his body was in a sitting position. The teenager mumbled and groaned, irritated with the sudden shift of positions. Which made both the doctor and the hitman surprised by the fact that the kid was still alive. The air sure smelled like death, the scent of the human flesh rotting and getting consumed by larva. And the only conclusion about the situation was that: either someone, preferably deceased, was hidden under the bed, or, the plausible conclusion, was that the brunet was dead. The doctor ignored the frown that formed in his temples. It was confusing enough that Reborn decided to call him for help, and now this.

Tsunayoshi had his body similar to a doll, and that was the scariest scene the doctor had ever seen in his life. He took his stethoscope, putting the earplugs in his ear, while the metal reached for the boy's lungs and heart. It was silent. Except maybe for the reaction coming from the brunet — a silent moan complaining about the metal being too cold for his taste. Shamal had his eyes widen in shock. Never in his life as a doctor — both a legal doctor working for a major hospital and an illegal doctor working for the mafia — had he witnessed such weird and _unreal _action from a human body. How was it possible to have a person alive, yet no organs actually working?

The doctor travelled through the teenager's body, trying to find any response — even the slightest and tiniest pump from the heart. There was none. However, something awakened his attention and curiosity. Travelling through the boy's jugular — while searching for the sound of his heart —, he heard a _flow_. It sounded as if there was a _liquid_ travelling through all those veins. And, although the human body is supposed to have blood running through those veins, it should not be possible. The blood could only travel through the jugular if the heart pumped the liquid and sent it to the brain. Therefore, if the heart was not _working_, it meant that no blood should be passing through those veins.

This was weirder than the usual — and for him to say something like that, it meant that this was actually a problem. Shamal had lived his life as an illegal doctor for the mafia, and after learning about the _flames_ and Dying Will, nothing was ever the same in his medical job. Yet, something about the heir of Vongola was not entirely right. The doctor put the boy back on the bed, letting the brunet's head rest against the few pillows. A quick glance towards Reborn and the message was clear. Something was wrong, but the doctor couldn't quite grasp it. The hitman bit his lips, frowning in thought.

"Well, since he looks…" Shamal mumbled a little, pointing his fingers towards the brunet. "…like a doll of some sorts, I suggest we infuse some blood." Reborn nodded, following the doctor's lead. "I mean, it might not work," the man opened his suitcase, and the hitman could see all the tools from a doctor and _something_ else — that looked too much like torture tools. "His heart is dead, that's for sure, and so are his lungs. Weird thing, if you ask me." A packet of blood was already in his hands. "I hope your report about his blood type is correct, or else he'll reject it and it will be a waste of precious blood." He approached the brunet.

"I might have no knowledge in medical terms, but I do know that the blood type is important," Reborn snorted, thinking that the man in front of him was an idiot. Shamal took the boy's left wrist, slapping quietly on his arm, trying to find the vein. A needle was already prepared and sanitized, connected to the tube of the packet. "Will it work?" Anxiety was never a problem to the hitman, since everything he did was under _his _control. However, at the moment, he was experiencing what was like to have no control at all. Seeing how his student was reacting was not normal, and that made him anxious. It was a heavy weight to be the tutor of the next Vongola boss. And if he died on him… well, that would be his fault.

"As I said before, it might not. But there's blood flowing through his veins. So," his hands prepared the needle to insert into the boy's arm. "that means that _something_ is keeping him alive. We just have to hope that this _thing_ will accept the blood." Reborn was not an expert in medicine, although, he was confident that the situation was not under control. It kept him anxious, even when the needle easily entered the brunet's skin. Shamal worked slowly on the packet in his hands, keeping it high enough so that the liquid could travel through the tube and join the teenager's system. I was clear for both men in the room that the blood was not being rejected, surprisingly. "I see you did your job. This is the right blood," the doctor let the breath he did not even know he was holding.

"We wait, then?" Reborn asked, already sitting on his armchair, his eyes trained on the brunet. It seemed his skin was gaining some color, different than the pale tone from before. His cheeks were also retaining some tint of red, showing that the blood was now flowing correctly. Shamal kept holding the packet, until he could prepare the metal-stand and put the packet hanging on it.

The doctor grabbed his stethoscope once again, this time knowing what to search on the boy's body. If his theory was correct, then it would mean that the brunet's heart had a slow pace, therefore, continuing to pump the blood through his body. However, his blood level was lower than a normal human being — he did not know if having a Vongola bloodline had something to do with his weird organs suddenly not working. Thus, if he increased the blood quantity, his heart could work properly with the good amount of liquid to pump.

The brunet was once again in a sitting position, and the doctor searched through the boy's chest, wanting to find _any_ sound. A grin appeared on his lips just when he heard a loud 'thump'. The organ was back again, working properly as it should before.

"He seems to be getting better." Shamal murmured. The organ being back to life was reassuring that the kid was going to survive. Well, that is, if the doctor did the correct procedure and examined his body thoroughly. It was a concern considering that the brunet once in his life had almost died from cancer. And it was surprising having the young boy alive, even after such state of the cells. Shamal was going to exam his blood, he was going to exam his organs and natural responses. However, for that, he would need some time alone. He turned to glance towards Reborn.

The hitman was quiet. Now that his friend responded with a good affirmative, his anxiety was getting under control again. The heir was secured, and he had a good doctor to exam him properly. Reborn's eyes met those brown orbs. Shamal was concerned about his coworker, yet he knew nothing could be done to prevent the assassin from being anxious. If he were to be in the same situation as he is at this moment, the doctor was sure he would cry desperately. Reborn was professional enough to keep his emotions to himself, and that was admirable.

"I will need some space. The kid is reacting perfectly, however, I do think that some examination should be done." The doctor said, his right hand travelling through his brown hair — the messy strands falling behind his ears. "I hope you understand that his condition is still a mystery. Don't get your hope too high. Not even I am confident about this."

"Do what you have to do. I will be outside. Warn me if something happens." The young child stepped aside, leaving his own bedroom to the doctor and the heir. Reborn was upset with the situation, that was clear. Nevertheless, he trusted Shamal. And, above all, he trusted his student. Tsunayoshi was not the kind of teenager to fall ill suddenly. After weeks spending his days by the brunet's side, he could definitely feel the strength coming from him. It was a mystery, yet, Tsunayoshi trusted Reborn, and he promised that this mystery would be finally be unravel.

He trusted his student.


	8. Forging Bonds and Becoming Soft

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, readers. I am not so late this time! And the chapter is big :) So, for today's chapter we're going to see what happened to out baby Tsuna. Is he fine now? What is he going to do? You have to read the chapter to see. Well, we will also have a display of Tsuna's ability as a vampire. I find it interesting. Anyway, enjoy it!

Now for the reviews.

**Reviews:**

_Leiss - __Thanks for the chapter! I came as soon as the email arrived!__Their trust is so cute too! _— You're welcome! I'm happy there's someone who follows my fanfic! Yes! I find it cute too :) There will be more fluff in the future, I promise.

_jiesuzuru rem - __Shit! Are they going to find out about Tsuna being a vampire? — _Are they? Who knows…?

_BoyishBlue - __Argh... I'm craving for more. HAHAHA. But take your time writing. I mean I really liked how Reborn was so worried about Tsuna. And the way he knew that Tsuna trust him that much. I'm also downright fascinated of how Shamal was able to deduce that Tsuna needs blood. I mean if it was ANY doctor, they could have declared Tsuna dead without examining him properly. Hands down. I want to know if Reborn will ask Tsuna about the not-so-functioning organs and if the latter will give him another hint or something. — _Good! I hope I can write more without these long periods of time… Reborn is just a baby, you know? He cares a lot about his student. Shamal is used to supernatural shit, so he just crossed his fingers and hoped it to work hahaha. I guess Reborn won't be that stubborn about it. He knows something is not right, but he will wait until Tsuna comes to him. But Tsuna is also a good guy, he won't leave poor Reborn without any explanation.

_TheManyFacesOfAnon - __Awesome chapter, I feel like I'm gonna be that person rooting for Tsuna to drink someone's blood throughout the whole book. But sudden realization from the last chapter. How can you have a dying will when your body is already dead? You don't have to answer but is that why Tsuna had a bad reaction? — _Thanks! Tsuna will drink blood, definitely ;) That is a nice question… and I cannot answer. I will answer in future chapters, though hehe.

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

~x~

**Chapter Seven: Forging Bonds and Becoming Soft**

_Flowers bloomed quietly behind his hands. His fingers caressed the petals slowly, drifting from one to another easily and calmly. His legs wandered through the field, leading the man towards the castle at the end of the cliff. It was a nice building, grey bricks separating the green from the natural trees from the human's architecture. With delight, the new creature glanced towards the window of one of the castle's towers. His eyesight was incredibly enhanced for a creature that was similar to a human being. _

_ The woman inside the castle danced alone. Her arms slowly rising and shifting in a tradition that her town ought to teach their children. Her chin lifted to the room's roof, her eyes closed in happiness and a bright smile in her reddish lips. She danced to the song of the piano keys and a low violoncello, inducing the rhythm into her body. The man walked through the field, meters away from the castle, but his enhanced senses could determine that the song was indeed a masterpiece from one of the famous cities across the world. And, through his new abilities, he could identify the song as the woman's favorite. He smiled, feeling the comfort and passion coming from the woman._

_ The dance stopped. She turned to the field of flowers, wondering if the man that she loves is near their castle. It was a beautiful night, the moon reaching its peak as it illuminated the whole field and the construction on the cliff. The song was still playing and she enjoyed how it gave the atmosphere a soundtrack of her own taste. Her cerulean eyes glowed at night, thanks to the moonlight, and there was no mistake once those brilliant golden eyes connected with her. She knew that it was him, and he knew that it was her._

_ They smiled through a connection that only them could explain. In his hands, a lone rabbit made its presence. Unfortunately for the animal, the woman still needed meat to survive. And as for the man, he needed the creature's blood to stay alive. The woman didn't mind giving him her own blood, but he refused, saying that even as a new creature, he should respect beautiful human beings such as herself. They were a happy family. _

_ Yet, the world shifted in despair, as soon as the man heard the woman's scream. It was a scream of necessity; something was next to her and she _needed _help. Throwing the rabbit away, leaving the hatched on the floor. The flowers were slowly stained by the crimson blood coming from the rabbit, and some petals were cut because of the blade. Confused, the new creature utilized his full strength to reach the woman of his life. The moon was clear, and no clouds were blocking the light._

_ He found himself standing in front of the woman he was smiling to minutes ago. In his hands there was blood, the crimson liquid from his beloved. The smell of purity travelled through the air. The smell of virginity; the smell of a religious woman, waiting for the day she would marry with the man of her life. It was all gone now. He kneeled before her. She breathed slowly, feeling her sexual organ violated. Her cerulean eyes blinked quietly, as she tried to process what happened to her in a span of ten minutes. _

_ "Marla…" He whispered, mourning. The woman shifted in her eternal sleep. His mouth now dirty from the blood of his lover and his eyes shining in a burning orange flame. The golden she so loved was now gone forever. And he became someone that not even himself could recognize._

_ "A monster. That's what you are. This is all your fault." Marla grabbed the man by his wrists, pulling him towards her. Those cerulean eyes, dead as the owner, were staring at his newly orange orbs. The man stared with wide-eyes, confused by the sudden move of his beloved. "It's your fault. Aren't you ashamed? Maybe if you lived your life without involving me… maybe your father wouldn't have sent men to rape me and kill me," she whispered. The whisper of the dead, consuming his mind slowly. _

_ The man agonized, suddenly feeling more than one hand grabbing his body. They were the lives he consumed through those centuries. The people that he murdered, because he was a selfish being and wished to taste every kind of blood that existed. It was his fault. His orange eyes glowed in the dark, while more hands tried to grasp him._

_ "Are you satisfied?" A voice stopped the movement coming from the hands. It was a young voice, echoing through the hall of his twisted mind. "You took my blood and took my place in the world…" The voice murmured. "Are you satisfied?" _

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi was wandering towards him. His brown eyes dark and lost in the labyrinth of death. His skin rotting away, while his mouth held a number of insects trying to stay alive. He was naked, no clothes, the exact way he did to the boy he buried in the cemetery. The man swallowed hard, closing his eyes._

_ "I want it back. Give me back my life. You stole it from me." The boy demanded, now only a few inches from the man. The vampire longed the touch on his arm, waiting for the boy to punish him for taking his life. However, it never came. _

_ And, finally, he opened his eyes._

~x~

The scent was mixed with a weird smell of coffee beans from Italy and insects rooming around the place he was in. Not that he ever stopped to smell the way insects were, but being unconscious and having his senses getting used to the ambient once again sure was annoying. If his prediction was correct, and he lived long enough to distinguish between animals that were in the planet earth, the insect that was buzzing too quiet for a human eardrum was none other than a mosquito. Which was unusual. Japan had their countryside with insects and wild animals; however, he was sure that Namimori was not considered countryside. Mosquitos were not supposed to live here.

Yet, although the sudden appearance of those insects was not common, he understood that something brought those insects in. Not something, but rather someone. The air was pleasant, with the scent of trees and flowers; there was a hint of fresh coffee in the room he was in, and the smell of lavender coming from the pillow behind his neck. However, what picked his attention was the fact that there was another Italian man, standing next to him. This one was different than the only Italian man he knew — his smell was nothing similar to coffee and gunpowder. This man had the scent of a doctor.

Tsunayoshi, tired of making guesses, slowly opened his eyes. Crimson orbs shone at the poor lighting inside the bedroom he was in. He knew his eye color was different than the normal one, which meant he was getting proper food after weeks without eating. The brunet observed the room. It was a simple bedroom, with a double sized bed, covered with clean sheets; there was a bench in the end of the bed, where someone was sitting while using their cellphone. Beside the bed was two nightstands, both holding lightbulbs to illuminate the place. At his right there was a big window, which was open, where the moonlight entered the bedroom easily.

One thing was obvious. He was not in his room. And this place was far away from his household — which explained the scent of wildness, trees and flowers, even though inside his house he could only smell the scent of buildings and people. Another thing he could guess was probably the fact that this bedroom was fancy enough for a person with refined taste. Tsunayoshi had no doubts that this room belonged to his tutor. The brunet took a deep breath, feeling the needle in his left arm.

There was a packet of blood on his left, slowly feeding him. Well, he was sure no one knew that he was feeding himself through blood; maybe the doctor offered him the packet because he realized how low the blood levels in his body was. Speaking of which, the doctor was now staring at the brunet, curious about the sudden movement the teenager made. Those crimson reddish eyes stared back at the doctor, analyzing his intentions. The doctor was tense and confused. He probably had no hopes that his patient would survive. Being the polite nobleman that he was, Tsunayoshi smiled gently at the doctor. He was grateful for the blood, after all.

"Good evening, Tsuna. I'm Shamal, and Reborn called me to help you," the doctor explained, getting up from the bench in front of the bed. He approached the vampire quietly, and the brunet could see in his eyes a sudden fear. Crimson eyes narrowed, analyzing the man. Had he discovered about his unnatural way of living? "Reborn is outside. He said he needed to buy coffee."

"I am guessing that you know something about me," the brunet spoke, still gentle, but now wary about the man's actions. He had no intentions to hide the fact that he was an immortal creature; however, he wished he had a few days to get ready to tell this to his tutor, and not some random doctor. Shamal shivered lightly, taking an unconscious step back. "No need to be afraid, I just want to ask you what you know about me."

The doctor shifted the weight in his feet. Tsunayoshi waited patiently, observing every move from the man. From his reaction, it was obvious that Reborn, the young hitman, knew nothing about his discovery. He was also grateful for that. Even though he was sure that the doctor was just afraid that the assassin would think he was hallucinating about his discovery. Shamal wandered through the room, reaching for his beg in the small armchair next to the window. The vampire watched quietly. The man took a few files from the bag, in a clumsy manner. It was obvious that he was nervous.

"I had to make a few exams in you." Shamal spoke rather loudly, his voice cracking with fear. He coughed to release tension. "First, your organs aren't working. None of them. However, you are still alive! And surprisingly, there was the sound of a liquid flowing through your veins. Blood." He explained his line of thought, getting a little hysterical. Tsunayoshi forced himself to stay serious, because the whole situation was funny enough to him to laugh.

"And what else, doctor?" His voice was deep and husky, sounding more like his real form rather than the teenage face he had to fake. Shamal swallowed his nervousness.

"At first, my reaction was to grab a blood packet to give you some. You see, the blood levels were low, so I decided to follow the logic." The doctor put the files on the bed, getting angry all of a sudden. "You received the needle well, there was no problem in it. However, when I tried to get a sample of your blood, your skin was hard as metal! I couldn't make any exam on your blood!"

The doctor was still dumb. His body accepted the needle easily because it was food and, of course, his body was probably in a state of rotting, since his blood cells were dying rapidly. He should have made the exam before he put blood in his system. Well, he could not have known about this. Tsunayoshi had no rights to call the doctor dumb, if said doctor knew nothing about his condition per se.

"What is your conclusion, doctor?"

"You're practically dead. No organs functioning, but there's blood inside you. And you accepted more blood…" Shamal said putting the pieces together. "But that's impossible! Reborn will think that I am crazy! And I have no proof, I'm just speculating."

Tsunayoshi could not hold himself anymore. He cracked laughing, holding the sides of his body, trying to contain himself. Shamal stood there, watching as the teenager laughed on his face. The brunet breathed heavily, his hands cleaning the false tears on the corner of his eyes. He stared at the doctor, with a devilish grin on his lips. The doctor was sure that he was not seeing a teenager. The kid had a presence of an emperor of an important empire; the kid had the presence of an impenetrable king, ready to strike first, even if it meant injustice. He only saw that in a few people; not even Reborn had this aura. The hitman had an aura of a wild cat, sneaky and gracious, but without a strong presence.

"I must say, this is impressive. Human's medicine got a lot better…" He commented. "Well, you see, I couldn't possibly go to a doctor to evaluate them. I usually don't need doctors, since my body is not alive." Shamal had his eyes wide in surprise. "Yes, doctor, you are correct. I am a vampire. And I should thank you for the little souvenir you gave me," he glanced towards the blood packet on his left. "I needed to feed myself, or else I would die."

"God, tell me you are joking."

"Your problem, human, is that your instincts of survival are telling you that I am a problem; yet you decide to deceive yourself." The brunet got up from the bed, feeling the strength run through his body once again. He could say he was in good shape again, but it would be a lie. Receiving blood from a packet was nothing compared to sinking his teeth in human flesh and sucking their vital life. Fresh blood was much richer than a cold blood. "Trust your analysis and you may survive more than most humans." Tsunayoshi gave him an advice. It was a smart one, the kind of advice that a wise man would give to small children. And that was what humans were. They were the children following the path of light, while he was the child who got lost in temptation and gave up his holiness to live in a cursed body. "Do you have more of these?" He asked to the doctor, pointing at the blood packet.

"I… yes I do. I suppose you are hungry." He murmured to himself, searching the blood packet inside his suitcase. He had only one left, since he had no expectations that his patient would need to drink it to survive. Shamal was sure that he was going crazy, but everything led to the teenager being another creature. It was impossible for a normal human to survive with total failure of their organs. And it was even weirder having the blood flowing through his veins, since the responsible for said flow was the heart, one of the organs that were not working properly. "Here, take it. I ask you to… I hope you don't kill me." The doctor pleaded. This made the vampire laugh.

Tsunayoshi missed being around humans that knew about his real identity. It was always a surprise to see their reactions. Some tried to defend themselves with shining crosses and wooden sticks; others prayed to their god and asked for protection; a few actually sympathized with the creature and tried to be friendly. But Shamal's reaction was, indeed, precious. No one actually came to him and pleaded to not be killed. Usually they asked for supernatural forces to help them, and not the vampire. The brunet grabbed the blood packet with a smile on his lips, staring at the doctor with pure amusement.

"Have I said something weird? Look… I won't tell anyone; I just don't want to die early. I'm just in my thirties!" The doctor reasoned with the vampire. Tsunayoshi was in a state of delight. Watching humans was always interesting. For centuries he stood in his castle, wandering through Sicily to feed himself, and learning more and more about humanity's evolution. Such creatures had become something so impressive, and they were always different in some ways. And still, the brunet felt as if they were the same as the ones in the past. Humans were fascinating.

"No, child. I am just surprised by your reaction." He explained, drinking the blood from the packet. It felt good and the liquid was delicious. His body shivered in pleasure. Depravation from food was a problem and he did not want to keep doing such thing. Maybe he could ask the doctor for help — it would be much easier to grab packets and put it in a water bottle, and pretend it was only that, water. "You still have years to live. Enjoy your life, doctor."

Shamal shifted the weight from one leg to another. His curiosity was giving him anxiety. There was so many questions he wanted to ask to the vampire. Yet, he felt as if any wrong step the brunet could decapitate him and drink his fresh blood. Tsunayoshi studied the man in front of him, understanding that the man had his questions inside his mind. It was obvious. Acknowledging that immortal creatures were real was difficult. And when people accepted the fact, they were always curious about their lives. The brunet was old enough to know every little reaction coming from curious little children. He chuckled.

"Ask me anything, doctor. I won't bite," he joked, watching as the doctor jumped in fear.

"How old are you?" Tsunayoshi loved when his predictions were correct. He smiled knowing full well that the man was now embarrassed. Shamal almost slapped his own face. It was ridiculous. The vampire probably heard millions of times this question. "Sorry… it's a silly question."

"Humans are curious since the beginning. Even little babies want to understand what is in front of them," he explained, quietly. The blood packet in hands, half of its content already gone. His crimson eyes stared at the window, watching the wild life of the planet earth. Trees slowly moving thanks to the cold breeze of autumn; flowers dying slowly, losing their petals; and small creatures such as squirrels running towards their houses to survive the night. "I don't blame your curiosity, doctor. To answer your question, I suppose I am more than five centuries old."

Shamal was half expecting that the teenager — or man, he supposed — would be much older than normal humans. Yet, it was still a surprise to actually meet someone old; to meet someone that watched the evolution of people slowly; to meet someone that was present, yet, hidden somewhere in the world, lurking in the dark. It was, indeed, fascinating. The doctor chose to sat on the bench in front of the bed, watching the brunet while he observed the window. He wondered if people would freak out if they discovered the existence of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Would they want to exterminate such a threat to them? Or would they want to experiment with the vampire's genes to recreate immortality? He had no answers to those questions. However, perhaps the said vampire would know about it with much wiser answers.

"What can you do?" Shamal asked after a few minutes of the torturing silence. The vampire sat down on the window, feeling his body slowly getting better and much stronger than before. It was evident that he could now live a normal life for a week, until, of course, he had to feed again. The doctor watched as the brunet raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean… do you have powers?"

"Ah, yes. The most famous question." Tsunayoshi chuckled deeply. Shamal shivered in fear. Was the question too personal? Or did he, perhaps, upset him? "It is an interesting question. You see, doctor, I am not your normal vampire." The brunet murmured, eyes darting towards the forest behind him. The Italian man narrowed his eyes, confused. "New-born vampires are weak. They are constantly in a state of hunger. Their blood cells get old and die way faster. The sun deteriorates their skin and makes them sick if they stay too long under the light."

"How? How are you alive, I mean…?"

"I already said that I am not your normal vampire." He answered. "People say I am the father of the vampires. The one that discovered the true meaning of following the path of darkness." Shamal widened his eyes. If what he was saying was true, then this meant that he was the strongest being on earth. A real threat. "I say that I am a curse. Of course, the sun can no longer hurt me. My blood cells are stronger. I can stay without any food for weeks. And, sure, I have powers." The doctor opened his mouth to ask something, but was interrupted. "Now, do you know why there's not many vampires like me? Do you know why not many vampires know about the true path?"

"I… I guess I don't have the answer for such question." The doctor muttered, breathless. The tension inside the room was heavy and difficult to endure. It was evident that the question he made was the worst he could have done. The vampire was stressed. It almost seemed as if he had a PTSD.

"Even though we are vampires, we still lived as humans. We have emotions." Crimson eyes glowed in the dark. "And to become a powerful vampire you need to drink from the blood of your loved one. That is why I consider myself a curse." Shamal was in shock. That meant that Tsunayoshi murdered the only person he loved. And if that person loved him back, it also meant that said person accepted that he was a vampire. Well, that explained why the sudden heavy air inside the bedroom. The doctor watched as the brunet got up, with a gentle smile. "I am sorry, I talked too much." He apologized, making Shamal more confused than before. This vampire was insanely bipolar. Or maybe he knew how to hid his feelings well.

"No. You shouldn't apologize. It was me that asked such a sensitive question." Shamal bowed lightly. He was not the type of man to bow to another person. Yet, he felt as if he should. As a manner of apologizing. The brunet smiled softly, almost pained. But it was soon replaced by a devilish grin.

"To answer your question, I can shape-shift. I can manipulate others. I can read your blood… and your mind, if you're mentally weak against me." Shamal had his eyes widen. Had he been hearing his thoughts all along? "No, doctor, I haven't. However, now that I gave you this information, you welcomed me inside your mind."

"Is there anything else?" The doctor asked curious. This was beyond science. It was something coming from a comic book.

"I can summon my familiars. And I have the knowledge of all human lives I consumed," the doctor felt a cold chill on the back of his neck. He had no doubts that the brunet drank more blood than he could ever count. Yet, having the vampire saying it aloud was shocking. "I am also very fast and strong, if that wasn't obvious from the beginning."

"That's a lot of information…" he murmured. "So, tell me. Are you a teenager or a man? How do you actually look? Oh! Are you even Sawada Nana's son?" Shamal started asking the questions that popped up inside his mind. The vampire chuckled lightly, listening to all of them without answering none. He would hold these questions to the person that actually deserved an answer. Reborn had all rights to hear his answers about his true nature self. He would not tell them to a complete stranger. "Are you even from Vongola?"

"That I can answer, doctor. I assure you that I do come from Vongola." The vampire's eyes darkened for a fraction of seconds. "There is no doubt about that, Shamal."

The doctor watched as the brunet walked away from the bedroom, ready to leave. There was a click coming from the door, indicating that he was now alone. Shamal stood there, digesting the information he now had. It was an undeniable fact that he could never tell this to anyone. And if he did, Tsunayoshi would make sure to end with his life without any problems. Even if he had helped the brunet, he still felt as if he could die easily at any moment. Sighing in defeat, the Italian man grabbed his suitcase and organized his equipment.

There was nothing he could do about Tsunayoshi. And, from what he could gather from the brunet, it was obvious that he would manage to recover from this incident.

Shamal would leave this problem to Reborn.

~x~

Tsunayoshi wandered through the lone streets of Namimori. The moon above his head, gleaming brightly as the night settled finally. The breeze was chilly and the vampire knew that the weather was cold and not ideal to walk on the streets. Nevertheless, his body had no trouble with coldness or the irritable hotness of the sun. Therefore, he stood outside, legs working automatically, with a simple dress-shirt and the black trousers from his uniform. His feet were naked, unfortunately. The brunet could not care less about searching his shoes in a house he was not familiar with. Thus, he walked slowly, feeling everything under his feet — the tiny pieces of rocks piercing lightly his skin; the leaves that were already dying from the season; and, of course, the asphalt.

No one was around to judge his weird manners — for a vampire, maybe this was not a weird action; however, for humans, such actions were considered strange and, probably, concerning. The brunet sighed quietly. He left the house to feed himself. It was expected that, since he collapsed because of lack of strength, he searched for a fresh source of blood. Reborn, his tutor, was a constant problem in his now normal life. The hitman was well trained in following tracks and observing his students. Tsunayoshi couldn't possibly leave the house while the boy watched him leave. It would raise suspicion. It would make him follow his student. And, it would blow his cover away.

The brunet didn't want that. He trusted Reborn with his secret, yet, he didn't intend to give him his identity through such pettiest manners. He did not want the hitman to found out that he was a vampire. Tsunayoshi wanted him to hear from himself; he wanted to be the one to give him the answer. Not someone else.

Therefore, when he heard from the doctor, Shamal, that his tutor was outside buying coffee, he decided that now would be the perfect time to go out and hunt. Leaving the house was not a problem. His abilities as a vampire were really high-class. From the moment he stepped out of the bedroom, he utilized his unhuman speed to run across the house and jump from the balcony. Usually, he never had any need to use his unhuman strength or speed. However, now he saw the possibilities of not being caught by the doctor, neither his tutor, if he used his powers. Taking advantage of that, he was back in the suburb in Namimori, searching for a perfect prey.

Choosing humans was a must for the vampire. It could sound arrogant. Ungrateful, even. Yet, the brunet did not care. It was important for his system that he chose the right type of blood. And, of course, important for his taste to choose the right person.

Humans were different altogether. Some had chronicles diseases, others had been sick for weeks and were still recovering. A few had their blood lacking sugar, and some had their blood tasting like salt. Tsunayoshi, throughout these centuries he lived, had a personal taste. Just like humans tasted their wine with appreciation and preference, the no-life-king had his own taste. He enjoyed the bitter taste; the blood that tasted citric and bitter, yet, in the middle of the mess, a little bit of sugar was introduced. It was delicious and it was his favorite since two centuries ago. Of course, if he had to choose safety over pleasure, he would drink whatever blood came to him.

However, tonight, he had the right to choose his preferred blood. Scent would never decease his ability to find humans. And in the air tonight, the breeze held within itself the scent of thousands of lives. He could already pick the tasteless blood coming from older and sick people; he could also distinguish the innocent scent of children, which he would never lay a finger on; he could feel the virginity of humans that still held themselves from such act of dirtiness. There were so many different types of people, all ready to be taken by him. It could sound selfish and totally eccentric; yet he loved it and would never deny that he felt superior to human beings.

Tsunayoshi sniffed the air one last time, before getting the exact information that he needed. A devilish grin appeared in his reddish lips. The scent was clear. Just around the corner of the main street, a quiet, yet well-known, bar. The place where people buy drinks and stay for the whole night to enjoy their feelings — or, sometimes, to drown in sorrow while they get drunk. It was not a place where nobleman such as himself went. It usually was filthy and dirty, with all types of people, including prostitutes. The brunet didn't enjoy it, clearly. He preferred the ballroom, where people danced in a beautiful swing. He enjoyed the people who bought only wine and champagne to light them up; he enjoyed the place where conveyed the wealth from people. However, it had been a few years since his last party. The Count had other things to deal with, such as being murdered by a priest and getting transported to a new world.

The vampire sighed. He didn't enjoy the filthy place; however, his meal was inside, drinking while they talked to the barman. His prey was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Sensing no one around him, Tsunayoshi smiled, letting the shadows cover his whole body. The teenage body, the skinny and tiny limbs, were soon replaced by his real form. The shadows engulfed him, replacing his body part. The vampire chuckled when he felt the shadows around him; feeling the familiarity coming from them. It was comfortable and it gave him a sense of home. His crimson eyes shone in hunger, at the same time as his face emerged from the shadows. In a few seconds he was ready to strike. The taller body came from the darkness, imposing possessiveness and superiority.

The Count was taller and bulkier than the teenage body he usually had. His skin was pale and his brown locks were longer than the usual — it reached the back of his neck, while his bangs almost covered his eyes. In his body, clothes were replaced. The white dress-shirt was exchanged for a black one, properly buttoned up, reaching his neck. A small reddish cravat was placed on his neck, in a knot well done. The black waistcoat was placed on his torso, properly fitting his now muscular body. It was a blackened set, with only the red cravat shining on his neck. The vampire loved the contrast between his pale skin and the black suit.

He grabbed the black jacket, throwing it above his shoulders. Crimson eyes were slowly fading, being replaced by the usual orange, though, darker, almost as if it was brown. It was a precaution. Many people were not accustomed by the idea of having a human being with red or orange eyes. It was strange and unusual. Therefore, a darker tone made him look at least rare. It was unusual, but still possible. The Count missed his body. Smirking gracefully towards the bar, he started to walk. His little prey was quiet and alone, with only one bottle of beer on the table. It was obvious that he could slowly seduce his prey with his abilities. And, of course, no one would ask anything.

The bar was quiet, as he supposed. It was a cold night, and not many people decided to go out to drink in a normal week. The place had a rustic feeling to it. The countertop had its top made out of marble and its foundation made of a darkened wood. There was a single barman dealing with his clients — there was a total of six people in the bar, all of them enjoying their drinks quietly. Behind the said man a shelf of bottles of alcohol stood; the vampire could see the rum and whiskey, stacked quietly in different types of flavors. In front of the countertop there were a couple of high-chairs, made of wood to match the environment. A few paintings were hanged on the grey wall; some were simple and abstract, while others showed the beauty of Tokyo and other gigantic cities. At the brunet's right, there were three wooden tables, all of them accompanied by a comfortable couch. Above the tables a lightbulb was placed, hanging from the ceiling. The place was cozy, yet, not of his personal taste. It was too modern.

He sniffed the air, trying to distinguish the scent of his prey between those seven people inside that place. Inhaling the air from the bar he could pick a few exotic drinks, made with vodka and lemon, others from fruits and gin. It was a mixture of everything he once enjoyed. The Count ignored the sensation of nostalgia, stalking towards the back of the bar. The barman watched his supposed new client, yet said nothing. The brunet observed said man minutes ago. He had a jovial face, with his brown-colored hair going all the way towards his neck — with a single strand falling on his eyebrows. Stylish man, he could agree. Especially with the white dress-shirt he was wearing, alongside the black bowtie and the waistcoat of the same color. He was dressed as a fancy barman, not those cheap men trying to make drinks. Even so, the brunet now had his eyes trained on his prey. The barman could be beautiful; however, his blood had the scent of something sweet and cold.

The Count marched towards his prey. Eyes focused on the pretty face he had found. It was a woman, which was always a surprise — he had no favorite; he enjoyed both men and women, even more so if he was going to consume their blood. The woman had the prettiest hair in the bar; with its strands carefully tied on the top of her skull. It was a shiny orange color, with the tip of her hair painted in a darker shade of red. It contrasted with her white skin and the freckles in her cheeks. What got his attention was the fact that the woman, even with those rectangular glasses on her face, had the most beautiful eyes. It was a shade of green and grey, mixed in a harmonious way. Although the beauty of a person was totally subjective, and the vampire did not care enough about the beauty, having a beautiful meal was, indeed, pleasant.

Humans could be so beautiful with their mix of genes. Some children were born with the eyes of their mother and the hair of their father, and it gave them many options to live their lives. It gave them a special beauty. The Count always appreciated that in those creatures. He once was a perfect little child, with his golden orbs shining at the sun and his perfect brown hair. Now he considered himself elegant, glamorous even. However, he lacked the human beauty.

The vampire shook his head, ignoring the sudden feeling of rejection towards himself. He was, indeed, a monster. The ugliest of them. Yet, he was still a wise man. He had his unique beauty. A strong unique beauty that his beloved once saw in his eyes.

The woman peered up from her cellphone when she felt someone in front of her. Her green eyes locked with that strange shade of orange. Confused as to why such person would be in front of her, she decided to confront the man. Of course, she was interrupted by the said man. He smiled gently, as a common nobleman and gentleman would do to his partner, sitting in the front couch of her table. The woman was even more confused, yet, something drew her towards that man's eyes. She felt hypnotized.

"Excuse me, miss. I do not intend to interrupt your night," his voice was deep, yet serene and quiet. It echoed inside her mind, imposing a good presence in her. He had the eyes of a noble and the body of a soldier. It was impressive to find such people inside Japan. Inside her head, she wondered if the brunet in front of her was a foreigner such as herself. "I am here to escort you. You see, when I entered here you looked so lonely. I guess you need some company to your hotel. Am I right?" The woman glanced at his eyes, with a part of her brain alerting her that this man was dangerous. Yet, once she settled in his orange pools, she saw nothing but gentleness and caring towards her. She saw a good man in him. Which was strange, considering she never once told him about her being in a hotel. Her mind was confused, but slowly getting used with his presence.

"Of course. Should we leave, then?" The woman queried, getting up from her seat. The cellphone on her pocket and the glass of vodka already on her hands. The brunet got up with a devilish grin, only to be replaced by a nicer grin on his lips. Offering his arm to the redhead woman, he waited patiently. The woman accepted, leading the way towards the exit of the bar. Leaving the glass of vodka on the countertop, she gave the barman some money and bid him farewell. "Do you have a car?"

"I do not, unfortunately. Yet, I know a shortcut that will get us there in no time." The Count purred, seductively. It was so easy hunting his prey. Most of humans were attracted by his elegancy. But, of course, more importantly, most humans were affected by his manipulating skills. It was easy. A glance towards their eyes and a gentle smile always gave them the security they needed. After that, reading their thoughts and knowing about their lives was much easier. The vampire never had any problems with seducing humans. They always accepted and went walking towards their doom. The brunet grinned like the madman that he was, leading the way towards the park a few kilometers away from the bar.

He could have drunk her blood next to the bar, but then suspicion would raise and more people would know about his face. It happened once in a small town in Italy, once he was still learning how to use his powers — once he was still getting used with the whole idea of being a full-fledged vampire. He used to hunt humans carelessly. Eventually, people started to see a pattern on the victims. And that pattern was that they always saw him escorting them outside the building or street. He had to stop his hunting for a few centuries, because people were starting to carry wooden-sticks and crosses to exterminate him. Even after centuries, their younger generation still heard about the legend of the vampire who used to hunt in that town. The Count found it amusing and fun to hear the new children chatting about him, as if he was just an urban legend.

With that in mind, the vampire walked towards a silent park. Sensing no one around them, the Count led the way towards one of the benches in the park. It was silent and the woman, being long gone inside her confused mind, said nothing. The redhead was instinctively following the brunet, waiting as the small puppet that she was. Grinning lightly, the vampire felt glad that his powers were still too strong to humans to deal with.

The Count sat on the bench, ordering that the woman did the same. He didn't have to say any words towards her; she would stare in his eyes and suddenly understand the message. So, she did. The redhead sat beside the vampire, quiet. The place was quiet and there was no one around. It would be quite easy to just finish her life. The brunet had a twisted smile on his reddish lips, while his senses were enhanced, forcing himself to be on guard. He had his shadows lurking through the park and the streets, searching for any source of life.

The woman felt cold hands in her face, cooping her cheeks and forcing her to glance at the man beside her. Surprised, she gasped quietly. The brunet had his eyes painted in a crimson red. They shone and swirled, unnaturally. It had such intensity that the woman felt trapped in a spell, that only high-level magicians could break. Her greenish eyes focused on his strange reddish ones. The message was clear. She knew she have made a mistake. The woman knew she was going to die. At the corner of her eyes, sudden tears began forming. It slowly fell towards the man's thumb. The Count smiled gently towards the woman, ignoring his hunger for a fraction of seconds.

"It is ok, my lady. You shall not feel any pain." He soothed, approaching the woman's neck. The Count had done it thousands of times. It had been pleasant for centuries. Therefore, when he sunk his teeth onto the woman's pale skin, he felt almost an ecstasy. It was delicious. The perfect flavor and the woman made almost no noise to interrupt his favorite time. He clung onto the woman, feeling a mix of sentiments. There was the fact that the woman was pretty and had a strange scent of oranges and cigarettes. It excited him, having such a pretty woman in his arms, with the perfect flavor and her unique scent of fruit and tobacco. The Count groaned in pleasure, drinking from the woman until he was satisfied.

The redhead reached for the man's torso, trying to find strength. She felt very weak at the moment, and having someone above her was scary enough. The Count took notice of this, putting her on his lap. His hands held the woman's head, to stop her from falling. It was an intimate moment between his prey and him. It was undeniable fact that he was aroused with the situation he was in. Having a pretty woman on his lap, suddenly getting dizzy from the lack of blood, getting an expression similar to pleasure. It had been so long since he actually felt this way. And for a long time, he finally felt good.

Yet, something on the back of his mind made him stop the whole dinner. His crimson orbs were now fading towards his usual orange. The Count slowly took his teeth away from the human flesh, licking the place so it could be perfectly healed. The redhead was dizzy, feeling her world spin. She felt drained. The brunet left her on the bench, suddenly feeling angry. Something made him petty the woman in his arms. Orange eyes darted towards the redhead, watching as the woman feel asleep, tired from the sudden lack of blood in her system. It was a fact that she would still live. Of course, she would remember nothing that happened this night. However, something was making him upset with the situation.

Clicking his tongue in irritation, the brunet marched towards the streets. He was getting soft. The Count even healed the wound from his prey. This was unusual. It was not normal. For him it was easier to end their lives right there, rather than letting people live. It was a risk he never intended to make. Yet, there he was, walking away from the woman he almost murdered. And the only thing in his mind was frustration.

The brunet could not understand why, after all the work he had to bring the woman to the park, seducing her and making her follow his orders. He could not understand why he decided to let her live.

Taking a deep breath, the vampire continued to walk, turning left on an alleyway. After leaving the shortcut, the brunet was again a teenager.

In his mind, a lone thought.

He had to return to Reborn, or he would get worried.


	9. Crimson Tears

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, readers. Finally an update? YES! I know, I know… sorry for keep you waiting, yadda, yadda. I was having so much problems with this chapter. Because I was worried as to how to approach certain things. And I just didn't knew how to begin and finish, neither did I know how to write the middle of it. I wrote things, deleted it, and just now that I'm feeling good about this chapter. It feels nice. So, today you'll see Tsuna's past. Yes! Don't worry, they're fragments of memories. And it comes from different points of view. More of his own past will come in future chapters, but this is the main events that happened in his life. Anyway, enjoy it!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

**Chapter Eight: Crimson Tears**

"Where have you been?"

Tsunayoshi would be lying if he said he was not surprised at the sudden voice coming from behind. It was impressive that someone such as himself was caught off guard. Perhaps, the night was already full of surprise, making his body confused as to why some actions were being taken, or why somethings happened. No one could blame him, and that was a fact. The simple act of feeding himself through human blood was such a minimal thing to the vampire, that once he let his victim live again, his mind and body were confused.

The brunet, through the ride back towards the apartment at the country side of the town, had his mind focused in finding a solution to his actions. He had lived for many years; not once had he ignored the act of murdering someone in exchange of his own survival. Inside a world where creatures existed, it was a matter of knowing how to survive; it was a matter of exterminating one's existence to flourish your own. It was such a primitive thought, yet, it was accurate and creatures such as himself felt related to it.

The act of feeding was risky. Humans, even if they were weaker and insignificant compared to vampires, were still intelligent beings. At times where their companions started disappearing at night, they would soon create measures against the problem. Not that they believed in the existence of vampires, werewolves or ghouls — only a few humans, from secret organizations, knew about their existence. However, their fear for the unknown was enough to make them move and try to do something. It was their survival instincts, embedded through their veins, since the beginning of their evolution.

Thus, forcing the hidden creatures to be more careful; forcing them to murder, making it impossible the existence of a witness to their atrocities. And that was the reason why Tsunayoshi always, since he decided to throw his humanity away, killed his victims. Except, last night, he decided against it. It was something at the back of his mind, reminding him that the woman was just innocent and had done nothing wrong to deserve such cruel fate.

The only logical conclusion as to why he done such thing was that the blood from the real Sawada Tsunayoshi kept him from killing. It made sense. The soul of the small teenager was still present inside of him. The terrified and lovingly teenager that refused to fight against the people that made him suffer. It was not about himself. He cared about others. And his will was now deep within his blood.

That was the only answer to this riddle.

Tsunayoshi turned around, finding the person he expected to see as soon as he reached the apartment. The hitman boy stood with his hands inside his pockets. The brunet could not really see the gaze coming from the hitman, due to the fedora hat covering his face, slightly. Yet, he could sense the disappointment and anger around the boy's small body. The scent of his emotions was strong enough to even surpass the coffee and gunpowder smell that he usually had. Reborn was upset about him. And the thought alone made him feel somewhat bad about it.

It surprised him, one more time. Back then he would feel proud of making the boy angry; he would've teased and laughed at his face; he would've taken advantage of the situation. However, this time, there was a feeling inside his unliving heart. The brunet almost grimaced once he realized that the most common human feeling was coming back. The feeling of sympathy and guilt. He had never felt guilt over small things — the only occasion was when his beloved was brutally murdered because of him; it was a guilt he carried with him forever. Yet, there he was, feeling bad that his tutor was upset.

The brunet forced a smile, nevertheless. It was already a confusing night. He should never show his weakness around. Reborn shifted, unhappy about the smile, knowing something was different — though, he did not push it further, wanting only an answer from the teenager.

"Answer me," his tone was cold. Tsunayoshi could definitely hear, deep in his throat, that the boy was also worried about his health. The feeling in his chest grew intense. It was annoying that, for some reason, he was starting to care about his relationship with the hitman.

"I went for a walk, boy," he simply answered. His voice soft and smooth, making the boy wince. It was strange to hear the teenager to act so gentle. He was expecting a rude response, or a teasing joke. Yet, he answered in a sincere tone — even though it was clear that he was hiding something. Reborn wanted to leave it alone.

Yet, he did not.

"At those conditions? I am surprised that I'm finally going to say that…" the hitman shook his head in disbelief. "… but, are you stupid?" This made the brunet chuckle in amusement. No one ever dared to call him stupid. Not when he was a cruel vampire, nor when he was simply a teenager in school. Everyone was doomed to respect and kneel before him, or he would slice their throat and feed them to his hounds. Yet, this time, hearing the boy call him stupid made him feel comfortable. Warm.

"I'm sorry, Reborn." He answered, honestly. The hitman was struck by his own name, hearing it only a few times from the teen's mouth. It was weird. Maybe, the fact that he was ill for a day made him act gentler towards him. "I won't do this anymore. I suppose you want to talk to me," he muttered it, slowly. The hitman was still surprised, yet, he forced himself to nod. "Then, shall we?" He offered his hand, out of courtesy. Reborn was not going to take his hand, but the offer was tempting.

Opting for simply ignoring and walking towards his apartment door, he passed through the teen. Tsunayoshi chuckled again, following his tutor.

Tsunayoshi was not bothered by the sudden sunlight that was coming through the window on his right side. He spent his night searching for a meal — and if encountering already took time, then the time he spent seducing the woman and sucking her blood dry was even longer. It was no surprise that the sun was rising again.

The citizens of the small town of Namimori were already getting ready for their day; many people woke up early in the morning just to have a decent meal, and it was expected to hear movement coming from the neighbors that lived in the same building as Reborn. Tsunayoshi kept his expression unfazed — orange eyes facing forwards, observing the furniture of the living room.

When he woke up, due to Shamal's help, Tsunayoshi never stopped to take a look at the place he was in at the moment. The place was awfully organized, indicating the person had the habit of cleaning the place — or, at least, contacted people to clean the apartment. Not only that, but everything had the rustic feeling to it. The shelf was made out of wood, the table was made out of wood, including the chairs. Everything was carefully picked by the person and placed at a good position. The vampire could not help but feeling at home. Sicily was far away from Japan, yet, the apartment brought the warmth of his castle and made the brunet feel welcomed.

It was no surprise that Reborn was the owner of the said apartment; it was no surprise that the hitman got the place filled with his scent and habits. It made Tsunayoshi appreciate the effort of his tutor. It made him content that he was now in such a place. The scent in the air just made him feel even more welcomed. A small grin was placed in his reddish lips, showing his satisfaction. He truly cared about this place now.

Of course, Sawada Nana's house had the warm feeling of family and importance. Often the house was filled with the variety of scents coming from his mother's dishes. It was often agitated with the woman's style of living — with her wandering around the house, either humming a song or dancing along the unknown rhythm in her head. Tsunayoshi enjoyed the warmth of that place as well. However, Reborn's apartment reminded him of his past; it reminded him of his beloved once again. It reminded him of the smile in her face, while she pushed the furniture around the living room. The same rustic furniture Reborn chose to put inside his house.

Nothing compared to the feeling of being in a place surrounded by his beloved's wishes and taste in organizing. He lived for centuries in that castle — keeping everything as it should be and interrupting anyone who dared to change the pattern _she_ chose to _their_ house. And now that he was living again in a different world, it made him miss his house. Reborn was able to bring him a piece of his castle to him, even if the hitman did not intend to.

Tsunayoshi was too lost in his own thoughts, almost missing the presence that was now entering the living room. His orange orbs glanced towards the person who was stepping in — it was none other than his tutor. The child carried in his hands a cup of coffee. The brunet's nose twitched at the pleasant scent that came from the cup — it was bitter and warm. Reborn walked graciously, reaching the armchair in front of the vampire. He sat slowly, leaving the cup in the coffee-table in the middle of the room.

Reborn was willing to wait for his student; he knew that whatever the brunet was hiding, it was something delicate to explain. He did not want to be distrusted by his student.

The brunet was the first one to actually speak, between that thunderous silence, yet, sort of comfortable. The teenager forced himself to cough, drawing the attention of the hitman towards his orange-colored eyes. They stared at each other, none of them saying anything. Their stare held as much information as a simple conversation. However, Tsunayoshi was not going to hide it; not anymore. Something deep within him embraced his lifeless heart and tried to coach him into chatting. And, even though he was a powerful creature — that did not need to give satisfaction to others —, the vampire felt that, at least, to this person, he should talk.

"Sit tight, Reborn," the vampire muttered, changing the course of his eyes towards the lone window at his right. The boy in front of him obviously stiffened, though he forced himself to stay calm. "Instead of explaining easily, as I did to your friend, Shamal," the hitman gritted his teeth, feeling a little betrayed. "I'm going to tell you a story."

~x~

_ The mother gently sat the boy in her lap, stroking those brown-cream, colored hair; eyes glancing further at the distant crow of their small town. People walked happily, even though their clothes said otherwise — with ripped cloths and worn shoes. Some had their hands holding their young generation, teaching them and showing them the truth of being a citizen. Of course, they never explained why that their town was dirty and long forgotten. There was no need for the children to know about politics and problems related to their new king._

_ Obviously, the mother was not an exception. The woman sat, tranquility in her eyes, even though their gleam was showing the tiredness of her body. The bundle of happiness cuddled onto her chest, sleeping quietly with even breath, was all she needed to keep her worries away. The child she had always desired. Even though the baby boy had no father to lean on — because the child's father was a taboo, and no one shall never tell the poor boy that his father was an important diplomat, that refused to adopt him —, she believed that they were already happy, because having a family was enough. Even though their money was short and desperately used on food, that costed her mensal salary as a maid. _

_ The town was aware that the king had no intentions of providing them enough food, clothes for the upcoming winter, nor money, for importing more rice from the farms. It was a poor town. Their only blessing was the small farm at the south. It was a rich family, that, surprisingly, had a tremendous love for the small town. Even though they had to pay for the royalty with their props, the family still managed to keep some for themselves and give to the poor families that lived in town. It was very considerate of them to provide food, when not even the king cared. However, as though it was a miracle, not even miracles lasted forever. _

_ Winter was coming, and royalty demanded more props. They wanted to stock their food, because the wind coming in November was already strong enough for citizens to lighten their fireplace. Apparently, through theories of villagers, the winter was going to be harsh that year. And since nobility and royalty meant more than the eighty percent of the population, they required more food from the farms._

_ The farm in the south of their town was welcomed with a warm smile of the king himself. Of course, it did not fool anyone. The soldiers were promptly ready to strike, shall the family refuse the proposal. Every villager watched in fear, as the soldiers readied their weapons, as the king made himself comfortable inside the house of the generous family. The town knew that, on that season, they were going to have some difficulties. The sweet family gritted their teeth and clenched their fist, however, obliged to the request. And so, the town was aware that, perhaps, not many people would survive through the winter. Christmas did not look so promising now that they had this information in mind. _

_ And the mother… oh, she was worried sick. Her brown-colored eyes darted towards the small child on her chest. A small baby boy, with tiny limbs and thin body — due to the famine in the village. The boy she so loved and considered her only hope. The boy she called Maximiliano, because it suited him. The winter was coming hard, and the boy was only a month old. The woman was worried that they would have no food to keep through this season._

_ Nevertheless, with the strong determination of a mother, the woman kept her smile. Hands stroking the brown strands of her only son — her _baby boy_. Even though the tears threatened to fall, she kept a strong face and hid her sorrow and worries away. For that child, she would endure the winter. For that child, she would steal food if needed. For that child, she would sacrifice her body to receive money. Only for that child._

_ "I promise, my little baby, I won't let you die," she murmured. The baby wriggling slightly, eyes still closed, lips half-opened as a mumbling came from his throat. The mother had soft eyes staring at her child. "Not now that you just gave me a reason to keep living…" her voice waved, remembering the day she gave birth to her healthy baby. "Trust me." _

_~x~_

_ The small bundle of happiness wat not that small anymore. The boy was lean, taller than before — though, still short for teenagers of his age. The mother watched her son quietly as she became aware that the baby boy had grown into a handsome boy. It still baffled the woman as she stared at those round eyes, shining with a strange tint of golden. He had his father's eyes, unfortunately. The gold speck was fierce and attractive. Though, no one would ever found out about the boy's father, due to his brown hair. At least, this was comforting._

_ Maximiliano glanced at his mother, and tears prickled on the corners of his eyes. It hurt him, profoundly. The weak limbs of his mother were sprawled on the poor bed, while her eyes were losing its light — its vitality. The boy was not a fool to decline death. He knew what happened very well — it had surrounded him since he could remember; his town was poor and ran through famine, many people stopped breathing from their hunger or diseases. However, he never thought that his beloved mother would catch a terrible disease. Death and his mother did not mixed together. It was impossible._

_ Or so he thought. _

_ "My baby…" she muttered, staring at his eyes with passion and care. He hated that his heart fluttered and skipped a beat after seeing those eyes. It hurt. The way his mother whispered his name as if saying goodbye. As if giving a farewell, because _she knew_ that she would never make it. It hurt. The boy glanced away, denying it completely. There was no way he could deal with such pain. It was different than watching his neighbors die. It was different. Once someone died, he felt rage; rage against the stupid king that did not care about their town. Yet, now, he could only feel the sorrow embracing his whole body. It gave him a cold shiver and it made him lose his strength on his legs. There was no way he could deal with this. "Look at me…"_

I don't want to… _was the thought that came inside his mind. If he dared to gaze his mother, his heart would once more skip a beat and start to slow down. If he dared to listen to her, he would agree that the time _had come_. Even though he was mature enough to accept, just once he wanted to be a child. Even if his rational brain told him that there was no way to save his poor mother, his heart fluctuated, telling him that he should ignore his brain. He wanted to sit tight and cry; pretend that this was just a phase he was going through, and not a deciding point of his life._

_ "Please… don't give me that look," his mother quietly said, almost as if she was hurt by the way he neglected her. The brunet could not bear it, thus, he forced himself to look at her eyes. Their eyes met, and it was a mix of sensations at the bottom pit of his tummy. It grumbled and rolled inside his body, almost protesting against his actions. It was a feeling that demanded him to simply _ignore_. It ordered him to go away and _forget_ that his precious mother was trying to bid him farewell. "I'm sorry." _

_ "Don't…" _Don't say goodbye_, was his silent intent. The golden in his eyes was stained by tears, it blurred his vision. _

_ "I need to tell you something… before I leave…" her breath was starting to get uneven and ragged. Her hand clutched on her own garments, pulling the cloth as if trying to control her weak lungs. There was a wheeze and a cough. The brunet glanced, horrified. The mother had a painful, sweet smile on her lips. Her lungs had finally calmed, and she could breath for a few more minutes. "Maximiliano, I… I hid this from you. I did not… wanted you to grow up… resentful." She explained, her smile turning into a grimace. The young brunet was confused. He just wanted her to never go away. "Your father… the one that… gifted me with… you," her breath was starting to get week once again._

_ "Stop! Don't talk anymore! I don't care about my father!" He shouted, angrily and worried. His hands tried to reach for his mother, only to be frozen in mid-action as he heard what she said._

_ "Vongola. The king…" She muttered, eyes slowly drifting away. "I worked… there. We… He… wanted me. I needed… more… money to… survive." A wheeze, once again. "And… he gave me… money in exchange… of my body. But… I also got…" she coughed, trying to explain. It was a mess, her speech was cut, repeatedly, due to her lungs malfunctioning. It was clumsy, yet, she still wanted to explain. "I also got the best… present I could ever… ask," she smiled, sweat dripping from her chin. The brunet felt hands on his cheeks, the cold fingers of his mother. The digits caressing his cheekbone. "I love you… since the day I found out… I was pregnant." She whispered. The boy's golden eye trembled, as tears ran from the corners of his eyes to the bottom of his face. "I'm sorry." _

_ The brunet felt the digits on his face, slowly sliding away from his cheeks. The hand fell dump against the mattress. The boy watched as his mother lost the light in her brown-colored eyes. The sweat still dripping from her face, yet, now her cheeks were pale and strange. Different than before. _

_ Maximiliano screamed in pain._

_~x~_

_ "What are you doing?" The voice was deep, and echoed through the old chapel, reverberating and returning to the center of that place; returning to the ears of a young woman. Lone golden eyes, shining at the moonlight, glanced and analyzed her. It was a shot woman, though, her legs were gracefully long and, dare he say, gorgeous. Her blackened strands were being held by two wooden sticks. It was clear that her hair was straight and silky. But, next to her ear, the hair curled almost cutely. What intrigued the most was those two sharpened, yet, lovingly cerulean, blue-colored eyes. _

_ The woman flinched slightly, listening to the deep voice coming from somewhere inside that place. It was hard to identify where the voice came from. It was dark. The only light came from the few windows from the abandoned chapel, the moonlight. It was not that strong to illuminate the place. However, it made it possible to see those strange golden eyes next to the pulpit. It seemed to bathe from the moonlight, and it seemed to watch her carefully. It gave her the feeling of being watched by a predator._

_ "I'm here… for the rumors," she confessed, slightly embarrassed. Her blue eyes caught the movement of those golden orbs — it seemed as if the person behind those eyes was a little confused and in disbelief. Even though it sounded weird, the woman was, indeed, there for the rumors. _

_ It had started a few months ago. A rumor of a cruel creature devouring human beings with its own teeth. The town she lived in was poor, and tightly connected together. Every citizen knew about their neighbors or so. It was impossible to maintain a secret in a place where everyone had tiny houses made of wood — that were so thin that even someone from miles away could listen to a person's breathing. Thus, when some parents started getting preoccupied, because their children had been missing, the town started making assumptions. _

_ At first everyone thought of a murderer. It was not impossible. Though, it seemed a little far-fetched. The town was poor and running through famine. There were not many people with enough money to buy things from other cities. Therefore, it was strange and unreasonable to murder someone — unless if they did not care about the money at all, and only focused on the pleasure of killing; which would make things even more awkward and sickening. _

_ Then, people starting to murmur about the soldiers of the kingdom. It did not went unnoticeable that the soldier were doing more and more patrols around the small villages. The population of her small town believed that the soldiers were starting to exterminate their people, because it was getting harder to control food. It was clear that royalty and nobility had to have more food than the rest of the population. It made sense that the soldier were controlling the town's citizens so they could gather more food._

_ It was reasonable._

_ Nevertheless, the strongest rumor started around last week. A rumor that inside the old chapel, at the north of this small town, there was a creature lingering and waiting for its prey. It started randomly, after someone went to the woods to search for a few berries and fruits. This person heard a loud scream coming from the chapel and the sound of snarling. Of course, the person did not enter the chapel to investigate. Yet, he sworn that there was a creature feeding from human beings. _

_ Sure, no one believed in the poor man. However, the young-woman decided to take the risk. For her own town, she would make the sacrifice to investigate. Some of her precious friends were taken and disappeared. She needed answers; she needed to give their parents an answer. It was painful to lose their children and never find any answer as to why they disappeared. Thus, she found herself walking through the woods, entering the chapel and analyzing the place._

_ That was when she heard the deep voice._

_ "Rumors…?" The voice asked, almost uncertain of what the woman had just said. The young-woman flinched, slightly afraid of what was about to happen. She expected an attack; she expected the creature with its bare teeth, ready to yank her skin off of her muscles; she expected the _answer_; a cruel answer, at that. Yet, it never came. The woman travelled her eyes through the abandoned chapel, searching for the voice. She needed that answer. At least something. The woman took a step forward, trying to approach. "Stay where you are, woman," the voice ordered._

_ "No! I want an answer!" The woman defied, determined to find why was that her friends had to disappear; determined to find why was that the town she lived in had to suffer in the hands of the nobility and royalty; determined to find even the slightest response. Somehow, she believed that she would find everything she needed inside that chapel. It was a mix feeling of fear and anticipation that kept her there; fear for what was about to happen, anticipation for the reveal of what had happened to her town. _

_ And then, there was a chuckle. A sweet, deep chuckle, that echoed through the old place. A chuckle that gave the woman small butterflies at the pit of her tummy. It was strange. There was the strange feeling of relief that she had got a response; that she had got a welcoming chuckle, instead of teeth on her skin and flesh. Yet, something mixed between her relief, was the fear of why was the voice chuckling and the anger of, perhaps, being mocked by the voice. It was not the answer she wanted, but, maybe, it was the answer she needed. Because, to be honest, the woman was trembling in fear, and the chuckle gave her a sense of security._

_ "Why are you laughing?!" The woman asked, betrayed at the voice for mocking her. Of course, she did not know if the voice was, indeed, mocking her. It just felt like she needed to say something, or else there was going to be a quiet, deadly silence between her and the voice — and she was not going to get any answer from it. There was a snort, and those golden eyes slowly closed, before opening in amusement. They stared at her, curiosity and fondness shining through those orbs. "W-what?" She tried to sound firm and calm, yet, her voice wavered a little bit. Confused and scared she may be, but she still wanted to sound powerful. _

_ "No one has ever talked to me like that. I'm just amused at such sight," the voice explained. And there was the strange feeling of relief, once again. It meant that the voice was not mocking her. Yet, it still bothered her that he found her amusing. "What about these rumors? What makes such a beauty, such as yourself, come into this poor abandoned place?" The voice said, and the woman could have sworn that it sounded much like a purring than a normal tone. It bothered her. It felt as if… the voice was flirting. "This place is dangerous. You should go back to your town and parents, young lady."_

_ "Marla." Her lips let the information slip, almost as if she did not want it to. Such a naïve move. She should not give someone her name so easily! Yet, her body moved on its own. And, being honest to herself, she knew that she wanted to her that voice spelling her name — in that strange purring way. The woman slapped her mouth, both as a mean to keep her from telling anything, and to punish her for wishing to hear the voice calling her by her name._

_ "Marla…" and, fair enough, there was the purring sound coming from the voice. It sounded husky and attractive. The woman wanted to punch herself on the face; yet, a part of her wanted to simply smile at how her name was being said. "You should go home, Marla," and now he will to smile went right through the sewer. It angered her that this person was telling her to go home. And, for god's sake, she was not leaving until she got her answers. _

_ "No! I said to you before; I want answers!" The woman stood strong. There was no way that she would just leave. Not after she told that person her own name. She would get answers from the voice, even if it meant she would have to scream and kick against that person. Taking a deep breath, the woman prepared for the interrogation. "Name."_

_ "Hm?" The voice hummed, slightly confused. But it was clear that the person just wanted to hear the woman one more time._

_ "Your name. Give me your name." The woman asked, determined. There was a small pause, those golden eyes glancing at her, as if thinking if it was worthy giving its name. They closed for a few seconds, before opening and blinking it lightly. _

_ "Maximiliano." _

_ "Maximiliano…" she muttered._

_~x~_

_ "It's near dawn, you should be hiding, you jerk!" Marla said jokingly, opening the window so she could breath deeply the scent of her own country. It smelled like flowers, that were blooming once again, and old books. She loved it. It was her favorite scent. Of course, her favorite scent after her own lover's scent — the delicious smell of cologne, that he always managed to get, even if it was a delicacy; the smell of iron, that probably came from blood, but she could not care less; and the strange smell that reminded her of moonlight and cozy nights. "If you don't go to sleep, I'm going to slap you," she threatened. _

_ "Oh, dear, forgive me!" The brunet joked, bowing in a mocking manner. The woman twitched her eyes, anger getting the best of her. In less than two seconds, the young-woman punched with her knuckles on the man's head. The vampire winced, but felt no pain whatsoever. "You wound me, my love." He purred, almost dangerously, pouting at her. He knew that the woman had a soft and weak spot for his seduction. Marla sighed, cupping his cheeks on her hands, while she leaned on him. He felt her lips crushing against his. It was a simple touch of their mouths. Yet, it was passionate and caring. "Now I am healed."_

_ Marla laughed, slapping him lightly on the cheek. "You need to sleep. The sun is coming up." The brunet replied with a small sequence of 'I know', waving his right hand to the woman. She saw the man of her life walking towards the wooden-box, at the end of their room. It was carefully put to evade the sunlight, since the man could only endure it for a few seconds, before it could burn his skin. _

_ It was a daily routine to both of them, since they started living together in an abandoned castle — in the flowery field. Marla would always wake up in the middle of the night, a few hours before the dawn, so she could at least chat with her boyfriend. They would chat about their days — or nights, since the man was only awake at night. They would joke and flirt, like two idiots. But, it was comforting and it somehow made her happy. Even if the man was a vampire. She believed in him, and trusted him. He would never harm anyone — only those who deserved._

_ She could still remember the day she had found him in that old chapel. When he told her his name, she knew in an instant that the man was not dangerous — at least not to her. Maximiliano explained carefully why he was hiding in the chapel, and why he could never leave if the sun was up. It was a lot to take in at first, but things got better, and Marla started to understand the man more and more. About her answers, she got them easily from the brunet. _

_ The town she lived in was in famine, and in law — coming from the council of their kingdom — it was written that the kingdom should deal with their people with, at least, the bare minimum. Since the royalty is greedy, and the nobility is willing to follow the king, because they get more privileges, they decided to ignore the law. Or, at least, almost ignore it. They could not ignore it completely. Or the council would take the king down and choose another family to take in — since the church was powerful just like that. Therefore, as a solution, they started to assassinate their population, so that their distribution of food remained the same. It would keep the population fed, and the royalty with their greed. _

_ The vampire also explained that he was, indeed, assassinating people inside the chapel. However, he was assassinating soldiers sent there to exterminate the population of small towns. Instead of a creature, a monster, only doing it for pleasure, the vampire was doing it to protect. He wanted to protect people, because he was human once, and knew exactly what it meant to lose loved ones to disease or hunger. And Marla decided right there and then that she would follow that man. The beast that was supposed to be cold and merciless; the beast that was, in reality, kind and fun. _

_ "Remember, Marla, when I wake up, I'm going to have a small trip to the palace." The brunet said, while sitting inside the wooden-box. The woman glanced at the man, with her lovingly cerulean, blue-colored eyes. Concern was all written over her face, but she also believed in him. "If you feel the need to stay here, then stay. But, I would prefer you in town…" it was almost comical how they were always worried about each other. Yet, she knew that it was necessary and a really important conversation. There was nothing comical about it. _

_ "Just promise you'll come back…" Marla said, almost pleading. "And come back with that stupid man's head! I don't want you to come with empty hands, ok?!" The woman ordered, and it could be scary the way she demanded things, if it was not for the fact that she was trembling with worries. _

_ Maximiliano smiled sweetly at her, and somehow, she felt safe. It was going to be ok. It _has_ to be. _

_ "Have a good day, my love," the vampire murmured, closing the lid slowly. _

_ It was going to be ok. _

_~x~_

_ Bloody tears ran out of his golden eyes, reaching his chin and finally dropping onto the woman's pale skin. Staining the woman with his own impurity. How foolish he was, for once he believed in eternal love; how foolish he was, for once he sealed their lips together in a tender kiss. He grieved. It was his fault for exposing the woman to a world she could not leave. It was his fault for cursing the youthful woman with darkness. His eyes closed, wiping gently the bloody tears from his eyelids. _

_ "Don't leave me, Marla. For I am too blind and weak to proceed without your touch." He whispered, reaching the young-woman's body with his face. A scent of death reached his nostrils — the human flesh releasing the smell of decomposing, as the bacteria slowly ate her. "Forgive me for my irresponsibility. Forgive me for allowing such humans to touch and abuse your body. Forgive me for not being able to protect the one that I love." The brunet opened his eyes; the golden eyes glowing in the dark._

_ Marla, however, did not responded. Her body was now rigid, as the life in her veins and organs seemed to finally leave. The last heartbeat was heard by the brunet minutes ago, when she was able to smile and say such meaningful, yet, foolish words. _

_ "Do not cry, my love. The crimson in those tears stain the gold in your eyes. And I love your eyes…" A whisper. She was coughing the blood that was still inside her body. "I have only one wish left, my love. Drink my blood. Drink it and we shall be together once more." She smiled, reaching out for the brunet. "Drink it and you shall become the Nosferatu; the No-Life-King. The one that I will always admire." The brunet stood there, hearing those words, as if they were precious. "Drink it, my king." _

_ The brunet saw the wet tears in her cerulean eyes. He watched as the tears ran along with her jawline; he watched as the light in her vast bluish irises finally came to an end. Somehow, he could feel her soul slowly fading away. Perhaps because he was a creature of the night — a dead-walking body who devoted its life for the dark. He could feel it, grasping onto the body with determined strength. Marla wanted the brunet to drink her blood before the soul left her body. The woman wanted to become a part of the man she loved, before the gods of that world decided that she must leave._

_ Golden eyes shone with grief, yet, they showed his determination resonating with hers. He would fulfil the woman's wishes. Kneeling before her, he held her delicate and still warm body. Glancing at the smile in her face once more, the brunet felt the courage filling his limbs. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth at the human flesh. The crimson liquid flowed into his mouth, digging into his body — the liquid was still warm, still vivid. His own blood clamming over the human's blood, demanding its protein and vitamins; demanding its life and soul. The brunet could feel the woman's life entering and joining his. _

_ He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being once more connected to his loved one. It felt as if Marla's limbs slowly embraced him; as if her lips were once again connected to his cold skin; as if he could hear the gentle whisper on the top of his ear, telling how much she loved him. His teeth sank deeper, searching for more. The blood left the woman's corpse, joining his own. There was not even a single drop left. The brunet was hungry for that feeling, and he had consumed all of it. Marla was now forever bonded with his soul. His eyes opened. The gold was nowhere to be found. The scarlet glowed, illuminating his face. _

_ He felt guilty. He should not be getting this kind of power over his beloved's blood. He should suffer, finally perish. And yet, the strange feeling of connection came again. As if he could feel the caress coming from a ghostly hand; a feminine ghostly hand. He scoffed. The woman would never let him die. _

_~x~_

_ He felt the piercing object against his own flesh. The wooden stick sank brutally, almost reaching his unbeaten heart. The brunet had his scarlet eyes widened with pain. He glanced towards the man above his now weak body. A priest for the protestant church; holding a bible as he read the verses. A hiss came out of his bloody mouth; as for the man, he could only ignore the Nosferatu beneath him. _

_ He smirked._

_ "You, such a devilish creature, should be begging for forgiveness! You should not smile at me!" The priest responded with a punch against the vampire's belly. The brunet gasped, coughing blood. "She will never be yours, Count." _

_ The brunet closed his eyes, remembering the young woman he seduced and kept to himself for a few years. He chuckled. Marla was dead, yet, her genes passed through generations. And, God, Artemis was identical to his deceased-bride. The young woman had the same cerulean eyes; the same blackened hair and the same pale skin. The brunet was obsessed with the young girl. He was so obsessed that he seduced the girl, making her stay in his castle; so obsessed that he forced himself to treat the woman kindly and show her the advantages of being a creature of the night. The brunet never utilized his powers over the girl. He wanted her to realize it for her own. _

_ He was almost turning the girl into a vampire; into his _bride_. _

_ "Damn you, priest." He spitted, laughing in a humorless chuckle._

_ He felt the wooden-stick sank into his heart. His eyes widened. That was it. After living for hundreds of years he was finally going to die. Finally leave that undead body. He smiled, as the peace reached his own mind. The brunet was fine with that. Dying was not scary. He would accept his end._

~x~

"Except, it never ended." The vampire muttered. His eyes darted to the outside, not focusing on the child in front of him. There was a cold breeze coming from the window, and it hovered inside the apartment. Tsunayoshi wanted to pretend to be strong, as the Nosferatu that he was. However, speaking openly about his past, about his mother, woman and ending, was something that made him sentimental.

Through all these year he had been caring the guilt of letting his bride die — the guilt of being born, because his mother was not capable of treat herself if there was a small child inside; the guilt of falling in love, because Marla did not deserve to live a short life, she was a young-woman supposed to have kids; guilt for never actually dying, because he was indeed a true monster and deserved to perish.

The brunet had no courage to glance at his tutor, because if he did, his guilt would shift and turn into something terrible. There was something about the hitman, that made him want to tell the truth about himself; that made him want to never disappoint him. Yet, he knew that it was impossible, considering that all the wrong he had done in his life. He had no courage to look at those onyx-colored eyes and see distrust, disgust and judge.

Tsunayoshi was already suffering from his own disgust and judgement, he did not need someone else — someone he wanted to impress — to look at him like that. The vampire felt something at the corner of his eyes. Such weakness. The brunet took a deep breath, even if he did not need it. His breath was uneven and shaky, almost stopping — and it was not because of his lifeless lung. He shook his head slowly, trying to hold the feeling at the corner of his eyes. He would _not_ be that _weak_.

Not in front of the child.

"It's ok…" he heard the child say, strongly. Tsunayoshi turned to stare at his tutor, confused. The hitman was glancing down, hands entangled with each other; he seemed hesitant. The vampire was sure that the child would judge him and condemn him. Yet, he heard something almost unbelievable. Then, the hitman peered up; those onyx-colored eyes with no trace of disgust, nor judge. It was sincere. It believed in him. "Crazy things happens to people all the time… including me," he heard the boy say, yet, his eyes were blurred, somehow. "I believe in you. And I understand what you've been through…"

_What was he saying?_ Tsunayoshi thought, his eyes losing focus. There was a feeling on his torso. Something touching his body. It was warm. The heat was comfortable, _reassuring_. His nostrils twitched at the scent lingering next to him — coming from beneath him. Gun powder, mixed lightly with an Italian cologne, that reminded him of home, and coffee beans, from the expresso the boy always drank. It made him vulnerable. There was a silky hair, beneath his chin, touching him. And it was also impregnated with this scent.

"_I won't judge you, Maximiliano,_" there was the Italian accent coming from beneath him, muffled because of his chest.

The brunet finally realized what was that feeling at the corner of his eyes. He blinked, slowly, feeling the warmth embracing him. His limbs slowly worked its way towards the body on his chest, that was holding him tightly. The vampire's hands clutched firmly around the cloth that the boy was wearing, keeping him from moving. Not now. Just for a moment, he wanted to stay there, feeling this warmth that reminded him _so much_ like home and his loved one. There was a pained sob, and the brunet finally let the feeling on the corner of his eyes alone. It ran through his cheeks, dripping from his chin and hitting against the boy's clothes.

Tsuna— Maximiliano sobbed quietly, hiccupping while his hands tried to absorb the boy's body in his chest. He was once again a small child, wanting nothing but his mother. His memories still fresh, remembering everything that happened to him. He sobbed and let those tears taint the clothing of the hitman.

And, somehow, the weight he was holding for centuries, was easing away. _Finally_.


	10. What is Important to Us

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my precious readers. I was excited to write the last chapter. I was so excited that I was not able to contain myself, so I wrote _another _one. Can you imagine that? Really crazy huh. Take it as a apologize for staying months without updating. Plus, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I planned on writing even more, but I decided against it, because it would get a little bit confusing. But well, that's it. Enjoy the chapter!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

**Chapter Nine: What is Important to Us**

A few rays of sunlight entered through the window, that was opened, along with a curious and gentle breeze. It did not took long before the hitman opened his eyes, confused as to why there was sunlight hitting his eyelids. He had a habit of closing the window and the curtains before going to sleep, because the light of the morning was always a nuisance to the child. Not that he particularly despised the sunlight; he just was not a morning person, and being awake by the light just worsened his mood.

Reborn twitched his eyes, trying to adapt to the light that was slowly getting stronger — due to the sun rising up to the sky. His first instinct was to move away from the place he was — possibly his own bed. Except, once he tried to move his limbs, two fierce arms embraced him tighter, hands almost digging into his skin. The hitman blinked. Confusion took over his body, as he tried to move once more. This time, there was a low growl and a movement — the child had no choice but to follow the body that was holding him. He found himself under someone.

Once he opened his eyes — that he did not even knew that he had closed —, the hitman saw those brown-colored strands, spiky, yet, the same time silky. His eyes wandered through that hair, peering down, finding a pair of orange-colored eyes, gleaming in discontent. Those orbs were staring at him, almost as if it was eating his own soul. Reborn had to admit that it was awkward, and it set shivers down his spine. Another low growl; this time it sounded more like a moan than a threatening growl of a beast. At least this gave the hitman a feeling of relief.

"Boy," the person above him said, voice deep and husky, almost a whisper. Yet, they were so close, that he could hear every letter being spelled. Those hands shifted one more time, travelling down his back, caressing it, unintentionally. Reborn almost flinched once he saw the teenager diving in, reaching the crook of his neck. There was a deep inhale, and the hitman widened his eyes. He was _smelling _him. _Smelling_. What kind of animal was he? "You should've known better than to disturb a vampire's sleep," the teenager said against his ear. And then it hit him.

There was a vampire above him. A _vampire_ with his nose dug on his _neck_.

Reborn was quick with his legs, kicking the teenager on his stomach. There was a small surprised gasp, before the brunet grumbled, unhappy about it. The hitman saw the _vampire_ lifting his head up, leaving his neck alone. And he found those orange-colored eyes, once again. However, this time he could see the details of the teenager's face. The hitman was surprised to see a trace of blood on the brunet's cheek, that descended towards his chin. Almost instinctively, the child reached up, touching the dried blood. And, sure enough, it was, indeed, blood that he was touching.

"What is that?" Reborn asked, genuinely curious about it. The brunet hummed, unable to understand what the boy was asking. The hitman rolled his eyes, impatient. "This!" The boy's fingers touched the brunet's cheeks, tracing the blood that tainted his skin.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes, before gasping lightly, remembering what had happened last night. Reborn saw those eyes once again, this time a glint of sorrow and guilt. Yet, aside from the feelings that the brunet was feeling, there was still a fondness on those eyes, and a gentle smile on his reddish lips. The hitman felt the teen leaning onto his touch, grabbing his wrists and forcing the boy's hands to cup his cheek. "Tears. Just tears." Reborn wanted to question about it, but the vampire was faster, putting his index finger on top of the boy's lips; silencing him. "It is a curse. Monsters such as myself are not allowed to _feel_ what once belonged to _humans_," he explained.

"Curse, huh," the hitman murmured, slightly fascinated by such tears. Although they were strange, and definitely not common, they still seemed comforting. It sent relief to the tutor, because, since the day they had met each other, not once did the brunet showed any kind of emotions.

Reborn at first was furious at the brunet, due to his disappearance. It itched to know that the teenager, that had been under constant watch, inside his own apartment, could have just _fled _away. Shamal was not much of a help; always talking about how he did not treat men, only women. According to the doctor, he did not see his _not_-patient awake. The hitman, however, was not convinced. The voice coming from the doctor was wavy and unconfident. An obvious lie.

Nevertheless, because Reborn wanted to maintain his relationship with his student — a trustful relationship, that is —, the hitman was polite and patient to wait for the brunet. He was sure that the teenager would come back. And, when the time was right, he would question him, calmly.

When he first saw the brunet, he was not able to contain his anger, however. There was the way he wanted to simply shot the teen on the head; the way he wanted to strangle him until he was unable to breath. Though, respecting their trust, the hitman kept quiet — even if the brunet could clearly see that he was not satisfied. He waited for the teen to speak. He waited for a decent answer.

Instead, he got a fairytale.

Of course, he was even more angry at the brunet. He, somehow, discovered that Shamal, the doctor that supposedly knew nothing about the teenager — nor if he was awake or if he went somewhere —, already knew the secret that surrounded him. Instead of being the first person to actually know what was happening to his student, he was the second. It sounded childish, wishing to know your student's secret first, instead of being left behind. However, he was the one that lived with Tsunayoshi; he was the one that endured the brunet's moods and weird habits teasing; it was Reborn that slowly cracked the wall that surrounded the brunet — even if it was only a small crack. It did not seem fair to have the doctor to know first, when he was there all along.

Yet, after the teenager in front of him started to explain about his past, the hitman started to understand why was he the only one to actually hear about those stories. Tsunayoshi never once trembled in fear, anger or sorrow. The brunet was always overconfident, always smirking in smugness, defying the professional hitman. The brunet was powerful, he managed to assassinate hitmen sent to exterminate _his_ family. The brunet was absurdly wise, and he held experience in those eyes of his. The brunet had the strange capacity of showing people that he was superior.

And, even so, Reborn was the first one to actually _see_ the brunet display such foreign emotions on his eyes. The hitman saw the caring and love, whenever he spoke about his mother — about how she was a strong woman, willing to do anything for her only child. He saw fury when he spoke about the moment he discovered that his father had neglected him and his mother, because they were not from nobility; because they belonged to the poverty. He saw sorrow when he spoke about the moment where his poor mother said her last goodbye — because that was too much for the poor kid, that was only twelve years old at the time; because conditions inside the small town were terrible, and he was not sure how would he be able to live alone without someone to _guide _him.

Reborn saw those emotions, that he never once saw in those eyes. And he was convinced that what the brunet was saying was true. He believed once he said that he discarded his humanity to become a powerful being — because the brunet was too far gone in the path of darkness, and he wished nothing but death upon the king that his mother claimed to be his father. He believed when he said that his heart was brought once again to the path of light — because that woman was far more powerful when it came to emotions; and that woman was kind and showed that even beasts had the right to fall in love. He believed when he said that he felt lost, and that there was no turning back — because drinking the blood from that woman, the person he loved, was a sin that shall _never_ be forgotten; that blood was forever inside his body, and it held the guilt that he had for bringing death to that poor woman.

The hitman believed in everything. There was no way that someone could pretend emotions so perfectly — and Reborn was a professional when it came to interrogations; he had dealt with mafia bosses all over the world; he had murdered hundreds; and it all made his perception enhanced. There was no doubts when he heard those words — every tremble, every twitch of an eye, or an eyebrow; every nervous laugh, every fondly smile. It was all real, because the person in front of him displayed those emotions— and he displayed it because he lived through those memories and sentiments, that could never be forgotten.

Reborn did not know what he was doing when he decided to comfort the brunet — the poor _vampire_, that held so much power, and yet, appeared to be broken, right in front of him; the poor _vampire_, that wanted to stay strong and superior, but refused to look in the hitman's eyes, because he was _afraid_ of being _judged_; the poor _vampire_ that was very much _human_ —, he just knew it was right.

Embracing someone was something that the hitman had always restrained himself from. It was also not something he allowed others to do to him. Because, the hitman believed that hugs and kisses — or caressing, in general — meant proximity, or intimacy. Even when he had his previous body, he had never let anyone cross the line of intimacy— no kisses, only sex.

Yet, allowing himself to snuggle against the brunet's chest and comfort him, somehow, felt right — because, the person that was supposed to be a ruthless beast, was actually clinging onto him and sobbing like a small child; because he was _so broken_, that he finally got _someone_ to help him with his guilt. And it was alright, even if it crossed the line of intimacy. Reborn allowed it, because that was his student — being a vampire or not.

Reborn remembered comforting the brunet— he would never forget that his student trusted him with his past. And, sure, he remembered feeling some droplets on his back — they were warm, and it was proof that the hitman was doing a good job in helping his student —, and he was almost confident that his dress-shirt was completely stained. He just did not remember when they both fell asleep, entangled, on the couch.

"Can you… release me?" The hitman asked, carefully, not wanting to startle the brunet. It angered him, in the back of his mind, that he was becoming soft for someone — even if he denied, the clues were all there. Yet, he wanted his student's trust. Carefulness was never too much.

"Why? Afraid of me biting you?" The brunet approached, slowly, almost touching his neck. And Reborn regretted the moment he decided to be gentle. The hitman, almost immediately, tried to get rid of his student's grip, yet, he found himself useless against those arms. It was then that he felt, once again, the deep inhale. Tsunayoshi was _sniffing_ him. _Again_. There was a light chuckle coming from the teenager. "Relax, I won't. Unless you want to," he joked.

"No, I do not!" The hitman gritted his teeth, wanting to shoot the brunet in the face. Yet, now that he knew that his student was, practically, _immortal_, his wish to shoot him went right through the sewer. It was _not_ fun if the bastard could just _heal_ himself. "And stop—" the hitman winced, feeling the brunet's nostrils on the crook of his neck. "—sniffing me!"

"I can't." The brunet answered, simply.

"What— why!?" The hitman queried, irritated; his legs kicking the brunet's stomach.

"It reminds me of home," he said, with orange-colored eyes focused on him, and there was a tint of red mixed in it. "Your scent, that is. It reminds me of Italy…" the brunet tried to approached again, yet, this time, the hitman pushed his face away. His student was, definitely, crazy. "It reminds me of my castle… of _her_," he murmured. Reborn widened his eyes, knowing full well who his student meant with 'her'. Suddenly, the vampire released the hitman, distancing himself from him, a little. "This…" Realization hit him, and it made him stood from the couch.

Reborn glanced at him, suddenly confused. "Are you ok?" There was a hint of concern in his tone. The vampire, however, ignored it. Eyed hardened and sharp, forgetting — or ignoring — about what had just happened.

"Change your clothes, boy," there it was, the nickname. The hitman almost grunted, but he was still stunned by what happened. "They're dirty."

With that, the brunet disappeared from his sight, leaving a very much confused Reborn on the couch.

~x~

The tension inside that small room was enormous.

Shamal had been invited to come on that same day. Of course, the doctor was slightly concerned and skeptical. Deep down he knew that Reborn found out that he covered his student's actions _and _secret; he was concerned that the hitman would end his life. Yet, he was skeptical as to why the hitman would even ask him to come, if all he wanted was to kill him. Ignoring the red flags that had been raised once he heard the hitman inviting him, the doctor drove quickly towards the apartment, that was located in a secluded area.

First thing he notices is the absence of the said brunet — the room was empty, aside from the furniture and a cup of coffee on the coffee-table. Reborn opened the door to the doctor, yet, he refused to even _glance_ at the man. The hitman ignored completely the presence of the doctor, even if he was the one that had invited him. Analyzing the situation, he guessed that the 'young boy' probably figured it out that Shamal knew his student's secret, and that was why he was upset.

The man entered the apartment, trying his best to ignore the tension in the air — trying his best to _not_ ask anything to the hitman. He saw Reborn walking slowly towards the armchair, sitting on it. Taking a hint, Shamal wandered through the living room, allowing himself to sit on the couch. Both men kept quiet, even though one of them was clearly impatient — because, hell, how did someone invite another one and just stood quiet!? —, as if waiting for someone else to come.

And, granted, after a few minutes, there were footsteps. Both men snapped their heads towards the source of the noise. Shamal gaped, eyes widening in surprise, as he watched the brunet wandering through the hallway. Yet, that was not the usual Sawada Tsunayoshi. No. That was a grown man. The brunet was now taller than before, yet, still short compared to others adult males. His torso was covered in a wealthy blackened suit, with a dress shit in the same color. His legs were also clothed with pants, that highlighted his thighs, but were kind of loose at the end. On his feet, shoes that were also black, but were properly polished.

The brunet reached out for the cravat — a scarlet-red colored cravat — on his neck, pulling it a little bit tighter. Shamal was impressed. There was no scrawny teenager in sight, instead, there appeared to be some kind of nobility in front of the doctor. A noble man was stalking down the hallway, approaching them. And, if the doctor was only a normal guy — one that never worked for _mafioso_ —, he would probably tremble, due to the sudden pressure in the air— the pressure of _superiority_. He glanced, quickly, towards the hitman sitting in front of him. Reborn was also gaping — even if discretely, because his mouth was closed shut, yet, his eyes shone with complete disbelief.

"Doctor," the brunet nodded in a brief meeting, a amused smirk set on his lips. "I hope you hold your questions to yourself today." The voice was deep, yet warm and comfortable. Shamal felt as if the vampire in front of him was fond of finding him there. "The boy here wants to discuss a few things about those… _flames_," there was a hint of a scowl when he mentioned the flames, but it was soon hidden, underneath the smirk of smugness that he held. And the doctor had to admit, the brunet had the posture of a _king_.

And, although the doctor wanted to open his mouth and ask about the teenager's — _man's? _— new form, he was forced to keep quiet. The aura surrounding the brunet was powerful and put everyone around him under pressure. Shamal did not dare to speak a word.

Because, if the _king _ordered, then it _would_ be obeyed.

Reborn, however, was always defying his superiors, at least, people that displayed an important role. And, even if the brunet was nothing to them, his posture was still impressive, and it _demanded_ respect — even if the man's mouth was never open to state his order. The hitman was not satisfied with _his student_. After what had happened that morning — with the vampire, dare he say, _running_ away from him —, the hitman was slightly angered at the brunet. Even if it meant going against a _king_, Reborn would lift his chin and defy him.

"This is your real body, huh? Care to tell me how you disguise yourself as a weak teenager?" The hitman queried, venom in his tone — even if he did not want to sound aggressive. Perhaps it was the bitter movement and expression the brunet had made that morning — when he distanced himself from the hitman —, or maybe it was the sheer fact that the vampire was not willing to tell him anything about him — aside from his past. It was all mixed in a blinding rage, that dwelled inside the boy's chest and _whispered_ quietly to him to just _yell_ and _fight_. Tsunayoshi, however, was not fond of the way his tutor spelled those words.

"Silence, cattle," the room grew heavier. The vampire's voice was strong and it vibrated power through its tone. Shamal dared to glance at the brunet, that once was so warm and welcoming; he found those strange eyes, bleeding red, with a tint of orange swirling wildly, as a manifestation of his own anger. And, the doctor had to admit, that anger was nothing compared to the hitman in the room, it was genuine, hateful and deep. It grew without any control, while it took care of the temperature of the room they were in. "_I thought you said you would not judge me, Reborn," _the vampire held his gaze on the hitman, speaking fluently in Italian.

"_If you actually explained your condition to me, then I wouldn't be judging!" _The hitman answered, still defying, in the same language. And, to be honest, his instincts were _screaming_ at him, ordering him to back down, to give up, and just _flee_.

He would be lying if he said that he was not afraid — his trembling hands were enough proof that his body was embraced by the feeling of fear. Nevertheless, his mind still _believed_ in the brunet, because, hell, he was _his_ student; because the poor brunet was sobbing while clutching on his clothes, _trusting_ the hitman with his _past_. He would _not_ back down now. It was strange enough that in that morning the vampire had started acting as if he never told about his past. Reborn believed that the brunet was afraid, because, apparently he _smelt_ like _her_. And, although the hitman wanted to be disgusted, or afraid, he was not. He was relieved that he had a scent that could compare to someone _important_ to the vampire. And, he wanted to prove to the brunet that he was ok with it. He wanted to break that shell that was starting to cover him, again — and Reborn would not let it win, because he broke it one time, he could do it again.

_'Why are you distancing yourself from me, Tsuna?' _the hitman thought to himself, and he was pretty sure that the vampire could read this in his own eyes. Because, suddenly, the air in the room was not heavy; it became light and warm once more.

"_Forgive me,_" the brunet's voice was sincere. And Reborn could swear that he saw those eyes shining in amusement — and he could be delirious, but he definitely heard the shell crumbling in pieces, freeing _his_ student. "We can discuss it later, boy," the nickname was back, yet, it was caring and comforting. "For now, we shall deal with those flames of yours."

"Of course," the hitman smirked, pushing his fedora hat upwards; his eyes gleaming in victory.

Shamal was lost in between that conversation. It was incredible how the hitman had dealt with the strange anger surrounding the vampire. It almost seemed as if he had _tamed_ that wild hate, pushing it back in its leash, and ordering it to stay quiet. And, now the room was lighter. It became easier to breath — or just to _live_, actually. He did not know what happened between those two — even if he could understand the Italian perfectly. What he did know was that he was relieved that it was over.

~x~

"Flames are the manifestation of your resolve; your will to live." Shamal started explaining the concept of flames to the vampire. "To many people, those manifestations are hard to come. Simply because the flames itself are difficult to manage. Currently, only the mafia is able to utilize it, due to technology made by one of Reborn's pal, Verde." Reborn snorted at that, wanting to mock about the crazy scientist, that was _definitely not_ his _pal_.

"How do they utilize the flames if it is so difficult to come?" The brunet asked, curious. It was an interesting concept. The will to keep living, manifesting in the form of flames. If that was the case, then he had a few ideas as to why such flames would _never_ work on him.

"By minerals. After years of searching, Verde discovered that a few minerals, in its natural form, hold the power of those flames." The hitman answered. "However, the mineral itself cannot utilize flame. Though, it can channel your own flames, pulling it easily. Thus, allowing us to use it easily." The brunet watched as the hitman searched for something on his pocket. Then, he pulled a ring, putting in his middle finger. "When you imagine your own resolve, the mineral in this ring will channel it, and—" the ring lit up, a yellowy flame dancing on the top of it. It was bright and welcoming, and it was not irritating to look at. "—this happens. With this we can use the flames at our will."

"But, of course, you need to have a strong grip on your resolve. If you were to utilize such rings, but had no resolve at all, then the mineral would not be able to channel the flames," Shamal added. The brunet nodded, understanding it.

"Why are yours yellow? If I remember it correctly, the flames on my body were orange." The vampire pointed it out. He did not want to open his eyes in the moment those flames were present. Simply because his senses heightened even more, pushing his _already _enhanced senses to a limit. And it would be painful to receive information of colors that a normal human eye could never decipher. Yet, he was sure that it was orange — because he had a glimpse of those flames inside his chest, burning wildly, almost burning his system.

"There are seven types of flames. Your flame is a rare and unique flame, the Flame of the Sky. Each flame had an attribute, a characteristic." Reborn stepped in, trying to explain. "The Sky flames attribute is harmonization. It is a characteristic of your flames to _bond _to others, to complete your _own _sky. They are unique because there are not many skies that can manifest. It is most likely that they will never awake their powers, because it is hard to maintain those flames if there are no other types of flamesto _bond_ to."

"_Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist and Cloud, it envelops them all, it accepts them all. That is a Sky's purpose_," Shamal recited. "Aside from bonding with other types of flames, Sky flames are the most comparable to actual flames. It can burn objects and release heat."

"Well, that explains a lot," the brunet murmured, finally getting why his body was almost burnt in the process. "What about the others?"

"First, the Storm flame." Reborn started, "Its color is red, and it's intense and wild. The attribute to those flames are disintegration. Storm users are highly offensive, because of their flames. They are usually attacking, instead of defending. Since its attribute is disintegration, it can act as a powerful attack. Everything it touches starts to decay and break apart, including other dying will flames, that is."

"_Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests."_ Shamal recited.

"That would be Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi hummed in amusement. The flame suited the poor warm-headed teenager. Reborn nodded, in response, confirming his theory.

"Next flame is the Rain flame." Shamal was the one to explain, this time. "Its color is blue, with shimmering particles that seem to flow through them, almost like water. The attributes to those flames are tranquility. Rain flame users can use the tranquility to weaken their opponents. That because anything it touches becomes calm and weak. It is highly recommendable to utilize those flames to immobilize a large group of people."

"_To square away conflict and wash away the blood spilled. The Requiem of Rain,_" Reborn quipped.

"Yamamoto-san," the brunet replied, receiving a nod in response. It also made sense, because the boy was always carefree and calm.

"Sun flames," Reborn stepped in, with flames on his middle finger. "As you've seen it, it is yellow and shiny, representing the sun, of course. The attribute is activation. It can induce and improve efficiency of any type of activity. It can increase the rate of blood flow and cell regeneration, making it optimal for support roles. It can also stimulate muscles and joints, enhancing the body's functions drastically." _A healer, then_, the brunet thought to himself. "Sun flames are hard to use in combat, due to its activation characteristics. Sun flame users focus on healing, instead of fighting."

"_Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area,_" Reborn muttered, glancing towards his own flames, before leaving it behind. The yellowish flame disappearing completely.

"The next one is Lightning," Reborn sat on the armchair, explaining yet another flame. "Its color is green, and it actually resembles lightning, due to its sparkles of electricity. The attribute is hardening. It is the toughest flame due to its characteristic. It can be employed to solidify and increase firmness of objects. Lightning flame users can utilize this attribute to form defensive _solid_ barriers, or they can utilize it to form an offensive sharp blade. Aside from all that, the flame can actually electrocute people, like actual electricity."

"_To draw damage to themselves and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod,_" the hitman finished.

"Then, we have my flame, the Mist flames!" Shamal said enthusiastically, his index finger glowing in a different type of flame. It did look like a mist. "Their color is indigo, and are very similar to a fog. Its attribute is construction. It is essential to create _illusions_! There are light illusions and _real_ illusions, and the latter can actually transform body characteristics as such." The doctor explained. "Mist flames are generally weak, having a low density level, thus, a weak offensive flame. Mist flame users usually sustain the role to protect the Famiglia with _tricks_. Considering it defensive."

"_Creating from nothing into something, turning something into nothing; bewildering the enemy, so making the Famiglia untouchable._" Shamal finished.

"And the last one, Cloud flames," the hitman said. "Its color is purple, and it is untamable as an actual cloud. Its attribute is propagation. It carries the ability of increasing and multiplying. Therefore, making it suitable for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. They have advantage in attacks in a large area, easily to be offensive against a large group of people."

"_A drifting Cloud, whom cannot be bound. Protecting the Famiglia from an independent standpoint,_" Reborn finished.

"Kyoya," Tsunayoshi murmured, amused. It suited the skylark. Even though he never really wandered with the _carnivore_ — as the prefect would say —, he knew, from only observing, that the boy was a Cloud.

Reborn smirked at that. "Yes, he _will_ be your Cloud guardian," the brunet arched an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Oh, yes. Since skies are fated to bond to other flames, they are considered the _leader_, or boss. And the flames that are bond to the leader are considered _guardians_."

"Another important thing to explain about your own flames is that yours comes from a bloodline," Shamal quipped in, making the vampire frown. "Vongola comes from bloodline, those related to the Primo or Secondo," the doctor said. "Descendants of said bosses are fated to receive an _insight_, though, it is slightly different than most Sky flame users. Vongola skies have their _hyper intuition_, and it is exactly as the name suggests."

"That would also explain a few things," the brunet murmured. As a vampire, he always had an intuition, stronger than most humans. But it was not constant. It was there, if he ever needed, but it did not constantly buzzed him with information. Since he came to this world, the buzz became louder and untamable. Tsunayoshi guessed it was only a side effect from being thrown in another world. However, now it made sense. It was the _real_ Sawada Tsunayoshi's bloodline.

"Aside from that, Vongola skies have easier access to their flames, instead of normal people. That is why, we were concerned as to why your flame was wild and harmful." Reborn explained. "It was not supposed to happen."

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath, even if he did not needed it. His eyes darted from one man to a child, glancing at them slowly, while he analyzed the situation. It was to expected that he would have to explain a few things to both men in front of him. Though, explaining to humans that he had to drink from the real Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be difficult. At least, explaining without receiving judgement from people. Relaxing into the couch, sinking in a little bit, the vampire decided to start explaining.

"As you may know, I am not human. Vampires are known by their constant need of feeding. The reason being that our blood lack nutrients and vitamins, or, as some may call, vitality." Tsunayoshi stated, crossing his legs gently. "Our organs are not alive. Out bodies are sustained by the pure energy of blood. And since we are, technically, not alive, our blood becomes poor, not enough to sustain us. Thus, drinking blood is essential."

"Why are you explaining this?" Shamal was an impatient man.

"Because, blood does not only holds energy for us, but information. A drop of your blood can give me information about where you lived, your ethnicity, what you constantly eat, and among other things." The brunet explained. His eyes focused on the doctor, leaning forwards. "Now, that is only a drop of blood. If one acquires more than a drop, what do you think it would happen?"

"More than just a blood type, that's for sure," Reborn replied. The brunet nodded, leaning back towards the couch.

"Blood holds your very personality, your own soul. When one drinks someone's source of _life_, then their life becomes _yours_," he finishes. "I drank from many people along the way. And I can still feel their lives at the back of my mind, gathered together. Their information becomes useful to me, if I ever decide to use it. For example—" the vampire touches his mouth. "—language. I am only speaking Japanese right now because someone's soul has this knowledge, and I can use it easily."

"I would never guess," the doctor murmured, slightly impressed. Though, in his mind, there were two voices. One found it amazing and extremely useful, while the other screamed that the brunet in front of him consumed their lives, in exchange of information and nutrients for himself. It was wrong, yet, how could someone judge another for eating animals? It was almost the same, just strangely rare.

"That means—" Reborn widened his eyes in realization. He almost jumped, if it wasn't for his incredible control over emotions. Biting his lower lip, the hitman watched as the brunet nodded quietly — and, slightly regretful.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi was a poor boy," the vampire said, closing his eyes. In the back of his mind, he could see the small soul, lingering almost alone. The white light had the shape of a teenager with spiky hair and shy eyes. It was accompanied by many other souls, though, it was slightly confused and overwhelmed.

"The disease…" the hitman murmured. "It was never cured, was it?"

"No. The only reason Sawada Tsunayoshi still exists is because I am here," the vampire answered. "The boy was already in the verge of death. Yet, when I met him," the brunet had a single smile on his lips, amusement displayed on his face. "… he was determined to let me take his place, since I was similar to him. He _chose _to let me take his life, in exchange I would protect his precious mother," he finishes.

"_His_ choice? That…" the doctor was in disbelief. How could someone choose to let another person to take their place in the world? Was leaving his mother behind such a problem that he was willing to give it to a stranger?

"If you were in verge of death, and your loved person was there, unprotected, would you refuse to let someone take your place?" Reborn was the one to explain to the doctor. Then, there was a smirk placed on the hitman's lips, while his fedora hat was slowly pulled to his eyes. "At least Im glad to know that this kid had a strong resolve in protecting his _family_," it sounded like a true boss.

"Now, what I am about to tell you, is to be remained in silence," the vampire's eyes bled in red, as his tone became harsh and difficult to ignore. "If a word pass through these doors…" he narrowed his eyes, sending a killing intent towards both men. "Then I will not hesitate in taking your lives."

"No one will speak about this, you can trust me," the hitman said, eyes narrowing while focusing on his student.

"Very well," his eyes were now normal orange. "Tsunayoshi's disease was not a normal cancer. In fact, it was a disease that not many people are aware of. Someone sabotaged his life," the information hit quickly both men. Reborn was already irritated by such fact, and the doctor was strangely serious about the situation. "Someone was chasing Vongola, and tried to take down the last heir. I was sent here… to this world, to hunt this person and end with their life."

"Excuse me? _This_ world?" Shamal was the first one to ask.

"Yes. I am not from this world. I am a Sawada Tsunayoshi from another world. I was in verge of death myself, when someone explained the situation and asked me for a favor," the vampire explained things, casually, ignoring the glances coming from his tutor. He would chat with the hitman later, and would give him the full picture. Now was not the time. Because Shamal was also there with them. "This person said to me, that there is someone with the power to travel between worlds and gather information about them. That is how Tsunayoshi received the disease that is not curable. Because it is from another world."

"That's a little far-fetched." Shamal said, confused.

"Indeed, it is. I also had my doubts and suspicion. Though, now it is quite possible. Since… well, since I am here in this different place," the vampire said.

"What should we do?" Reborn asked, eyebrow lifted.

"For now, we should find a way to use the flames. I have a few theories as to why I cannot utilize them, but I may have some solutions." Tsunayoshi murmured, satisfied. "We should focus on finding my guardians and stablishing my place in Vongola. Only then should we discuss about this." The brunet gesticulated, crossing his legs once more. "I only told you this, because I trust in you. And, because I cannot deal with everything alone."

"Understood." Shamal quipped.

"But what about your flames?" Reborn asked, curious. The brunet did say he had a few theories about the problem they were having.

"Well, I might not be able to use it, because, although I do come from Vongola, my bloodline comes from a different world." The vampire sighed. "Another reason I could think of… is my desperate wish to die." He stated as if it was nothing.

"What?" The hitman narrowed his eyes.

"I have no interest in living. And, honestly, who could blame me? I lived through five centuries, boy. It is _not_ a short time. I am satisfied with this," the brunet mocked a little. His only reaction was a pair of eyes, full of disbelief.

"I think we can scratch that theory, it's not correct," the hitman said. And, before the vampire could actually ask about something, he interrupted. "Because, when I shot you with the dying will bullet, you were _reborn_. With wild flames, sure, but you were still _reborn_."

"Maybe it has to do with my healing abilities," the vampire provided. "Nothing, aside from silver, can damage me."

"Hate to break it to you, Tsuna, but those bullets are made with special material…" Shamal was the one to enter the conversation. "Silver is also one of those materials. If what you say is true, then our theory is correct."

"Well, then, what is my resolve?" The vampire asked, almost incredulous.

"I don't know," the doctor shrunk in his place, because the brunet was starting to show signs of anger.

"I know." Both man and vampire looked at the hitman, waiting for an answer. "Your hidden will to fight… it's protecting your family, just like the real Tsunayoshi."

"You mean the promise?" The brunet queried, almost realizing that their theory might be correct.

"Yes, kind of. It is the promise you made to the boy, and also yourself getting attached to those around you." The vampire wanted to argue, however, the hitman was stern, and he would not allow the brunet to refuse. "It is true. I've been living with you, and I've noticed that you're forming bonds with your friends, and even Sawada Nana."

"Sure…" the vampire muttered, accepting it. Because, although he wanted to refuse, there was no way in hell he could deny that he cared for his mother and for his friends. "What should I do, then? My bloodline is still different."

"Maybe utilize the bloodline of the real Tsuna." Shamal advised. "You have the information of his blood, you should be able to do something, right?"

"I think I could."

"Let's make a test, then. Tsuna, you should try to use the real Tsuna's bloodline," Reborn positioned his hands, pointing them at the brunet. His chameleon quickly jumped to his hands, shapeshifting into a handgun. "When you're ready, we shoot you with the dying will bullet."

Tsunayoshi glanced at the hitman, wondering if he should agree or disagree. Though, upon looking at those eyes, the brunet realized that he had no choice but to follow his tutor's orders.

Nodding slightly towards them, the vampire closed his eyes, reaching for the back of his mind. He felt himself drifting away.

~x~

Tsunayoshi wandered through that empty space. It has been a good amount of time since he last walked through that same path. Surely, he did not count it, because, although he could still die, he was practically immortal. Yet, if he was obliged to put years into it, he would say it had been at least two centuries. And, surprisingly, it was exactly the same — as he had left it, years ago.

The vampire was not found of that place. It was empty, somewhat dull and, at the same time, filled with souls. His eyes could only register the white light that illuminated the place, it was strong and made sure _every_ single soul was highlighted. The brunet ignored the details of said place — he had studied those walls and infinite hallways in the beginning, when he was just a mere new-born vampire, wanting to understand what was that part inside his mind. Instead, he quickened his pace, sniffing the air so he could pin down the scent of the soul he wanted to find.

At the very end of those endless hallways — avoiding touching any of those many souls he consumed —, a lonely silhouette sat on the floor. It surprised the vampire to see such a lonely figure, sitting almost scared of everything. It clutched its spiky hair, tightly, while it covered its eyes behind its knees. He would be lying if said that the figure was not scared, nor trembling in despair. It made him feel guilty of ever consuming the poor boy. Because, in the end of the day, that was what he was, a poor young boy, confused, without any direction.

Tsunayoshi thought that he should, indeed, feel guilty. Because, sure, he did not care about anyone inside that place — aside from a _special_ soul, and a few _important_ diplomats he was able to grasp —, but that poor boy deserved attention. It was downright unfair to the boy that _gave_ him an identity. It was cruel to leave him alone inside this place, without any explanations. And, perhaps he was late, maybe it was already a lost case and said soul was already disrupted with fear — it happened to weak souls. However, he wanted to believe that it was still possible to chat with the boy, and maybe give him some insight of where he was and what he should be doing — even if the brunet was not really sure of what these souls should be doing.

The vampire approached the small soul — from time to time pushing slightly the other souls inside that place. The silhouette was still trembling and it was still unaware of the brunet's presence, hovering over it.

"Tsuna," the vampire called the soul. And, as if the brunet had casted a spell, every other soul disappeared. The silhouette became clear, and it was now obvious that it was the poor boy he once saw in the hospital. The boy peered up, finding it, somehow, relaxing that he was alone in that scary white place. He jumped, slightly, once he met those orange-colored eyes. The boy recognized it almost immediately. A sweet smile was now placed on his lips. The vampire felt a warm feeling on the bottom of his tummy.

"Sir!" The boy shout, eagerly, getting up from the ground in a second. The next thing he knows is that there are tiny limbs embracing his torso, gripping it tightly. The vampire wonders if it is such a common act to children to _hug_ him. Because, even if Reborn was not an actual child, he had the height of an ten-year-old. Though, he was not infuriated by those hugs. Actually, he found that one of them was very important and it felt _good_. Now, looking at the small bundle of happiness, he felt a warm feeling of relief. The boy was not lost. Just scared. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It is my pleasure, boy," the vampire mutters, allowing himself to pat the teen's hair, lightly. Those were the same brown-colored locks he also had, but, it felt slightly different when he touched it. Because, it felt like it belonged to someone else entirely — and, granted, they were from different worlds; but, they were similar. It was a weird feeling, "How are you?"

"I'm…" the boy murmured, shyness taking over his body. He watched as the teen slowly pulled away, peering up to meet his eyes. "I miss my mom." The vampire felt guilty again. And, it surely was evident, since the teenager was already gaping, surprised. "No! No, no! It's not— I'm sorry, sir…" Tsuna mumbles, eyes darting towards the emptiness of that place. "I just miss her. But, I'll never blame you! I don't get to watch you all the time," he rants, hands playing with each other. "… but when I do see you, it makes me happy. Mom looks so happy to see me— you healthy… I'm grateful," the boy says, and his voice is wavy, weak. But honest, nonetheless.

"I am truly sorry." The vampire said, simply, because he understood the boy's pain — because, well, his soul was now part of _him_; he understood everything the boy felt. Ignoring the awkwardness, the older brunet embraced his counter-part, giving permission to the boy, so he could simply release those emotions he was _forcing_ to repress. Tsuna trembled against his touch, feeling, somehow, welcomed. "It is ok, boy," and it was enough for the younger brunet to let himself cry.

Because, hell, he missed his home; he missed the welcoming smile of his mother; the way she always held him close within her reach' the way she always asked about his poor grades, but in the end always joked as a good mother. He hated, and truly _hated_, that he was sick and had to leave his mother behind. And, yet, he was grateful that this man was willing to protect his family; that he was willing to give his mother a sense of security' that he was willing to give his mother another chance to stay with her _son_.

The vampire stood there, holding the boy, awkwardly, trying to not stiff, nor wince. It was strange to hold someone so caringly — he only held people when he had intercourse with women or men, and it was not in a lovingly manner, because he never truly loved anyone, aside from _her_. Yet, he felt that he was doing something right to the kid in his arms. The brunet could not care less if his suit got all wet — mostly because they were inside his own mind. He could only care about the boy's health.

"I took too long to explain where you were," the vampire muttered, slowly distancing himself from the boy. Tsuna was sniffling, but had a sweet smile on his lips — a _happy_ smile. "And for that I am sorry. We are currently inside my own mind. It is where I—"

"I know." The younger brunet replied with a sheepish smile. The vampire blinked confused. Not many souls could understand that they were inside a place where a _vampire _— asupernaturalcreature_, a vampire_ — stored their souls. And, yet, there it was. The first soul to acknowledge. "I said before… I can watch you, sometimes. I was watching when… um… you explained some things," Tsuna explained.

Perhaps, because their soul was similar, they had a connection. That could explain why the boy could see into what he was doing — because, he was sure no other soul ever mentioned _seeing _things. The vampire nodded.

"Then, you must know why I am here," he said.

"I— I do know, but— look, I…" he stuttered, shifting the weight between his legs, while his hands played with their fingers. "I really don't like this idea of mafia and _flames_! I mean, _flames_? I don't care if I'm from Vongola or something, I don't want to—" Tsuna took a deep breath, because he was speaking too fast. "I don't want to put anyone in danger…" he spoke, quietly. Though, it was impossible not to hear, because they were alone inside that place.

The vampire also took a deep breath. He put one of his hands on the boy's shoulder, while he knelt in front of him. Tsuna stared at those weirdly orange-colored eyes, confused.

"Look at me, boy," he demanded. "Do you think I am weak?"

"No! But—" the boy tried to argue.

"Then, there is your answer." The vampire said, firmly. His hand gripping the shoulder rather tightly. Tsuna winced in shock as the hand squeezed his shoulder, but kept his eyes on those orange orbs. "I would _never_ let anyone hurt your— no, _our _family!" The older brunet stated, eyes fiercely staring into those brown-colored ones. "Because, I have made a promise, Tsuna. A promise to you. And, because I _care_ about them," he admitted.

"Our… _our_ family?" Tsuna had watery eyes, once again. There was relief in the boy's expression, as if he was afraid that the vampire never really loved any of his family, and was only joking about protecting Sawada Nana. But, now, the older brunet knelt in front of him and stated firmly that he would _never_ let anyone hurt _their_ family. It made him happy.

"Yes, Tsuna, _our_ family," the vampire said, and this time, there was a genuine smile on his lips. "So, please, I beg you, lend me your strength. I need you to protect _them_," the older brunet pleaded, eyes soft staring at those watery ones.

Tsuna smiled brightly, while his hands reached up to embrace the neck of that man. The vampire was surprised to feel the boy limbs hugging him, once again. However, this time, his eyes widened. The younger brunet's body was shining, it glowed as particles of light, almost like little stars, started to flow from his body. The vampire watched as the boy's limbs slowly became invisible. There was no touch on his skin, it was only the weird hovering feeling above his neck. Orange-colored eyes searched for an answer, trying to decipher what the boy was doing. He stared at those brown-colored eyes, that now were also glowing brightly.

"Tsuna?" The vampire managed to speak, concern in his tone.

"I believe in you, sir— no, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the boy's voice was powerful, and it was filled with trust and, strangely, _love_. "I'm entrusting you with this… please, take care of _our_ family!"

Tsunayoshi stared at the boy. The younger brunet kept holding him, even if he was now only a source of light. And it was in that moment that he discovered that he was crying in the arms of another, a second time. Because, he was being _accepted_. He was receiving the name— this identity as his own. Sawada Tsunayoshi received another chance to live. And, this time, instead of sobbing desperately, the older brunet smiled softly.

"Thank you."

~x~

The vampire opened his eyes, however, this time, his eyesight was different than before. The colors were brighter and vibrant, instead of the darker world he watched through all those centuries. It was warm and welcoming, and the brunet was finding it perfect — because, it had been a long time since he last saw the world as it truly was. He stared at everything, including both men in front of him. The doctor was waiting, patiently, but curiously. And, his tutor was calm, eyes observing the brunet.

"I think we won't need the dying will bullet, huh," Reborn smirked, because he had faith in his student. And, Shamal was gaping, surprised to see the brunet. "Of course, there are no flames visible, but…" the child pushed his fedora hat upwards, eyes fully staring at his student. "I can feel the waves of your flame."

And, Tsunayoshi had to admit, it felt different than before. He sure had a warm feeling at the bottom of his chest, that lingered quietly, smoothly, almost reassuring that it was not there to harm, only to provide help. And, he could not help but think that the warm feeling inside his chest reminded him too much of the poor boy he talked to, seconds ago. The vampire allowed himself to smile, because he _cared_ not only about the boy's family — that was now _his_, too —, but he also cared about the boy himself.

It felt good.

~x~

_**Notes: **_Before you guys ask about Tsuna's usage of flame, I'll explain a few things — without many spoilers, that is. Since I don't want him to rely too much on flames — and because that would be totally OP —, I decided that his flames will be weaker. They are still pure, because, remember, they come from the _real_ Tsuna's bloodline. But, they're limited. This Tsuna cannot use them to fly, nor use X-burner. Mostly because, in all honesty, this Tsuna is already strong, even without the flames. That is all I can tell you guys. On the next chapter I will give you more information on his flames, and how he'll use it. For now, that's it! Also, the reason why his flames were totally aggressive towards him, if that was not clear, was because the real Tsuna was confused as to what those flames were, and why they drained his energy and resolve. That's also why the real Tsuna was scared of being inside there. Anyway, I hope that was clear. Until the next chapter!


	11. Brooding and Hormones

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my precious readers. I know I took too long to update— and it could sound like any other excuse. But it's true when I say that I had a block. I couldn't write a single paragraph. If you're wondering why the chapter is short, it's because of that. I finally introduce another character this chapter, although really fast and almost insignificant. I will dive deep into introductions on the next chapters! And when all the guardians are introduced we will have a special chapter (I've been waiting for it for a long time)! I hope you enjoy it!

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

**Chapter Ten: Brooding and Hormones**

"Remember, you can't use your vampiric powers," the hitman tone was clear and imposing, and even if the brunet was definitely more dominant than the child, he nodded, complying. "Shamal will keep registering your performance. This is merely a training section," the vampire never heard the rest of the sentence. Yet, the '_don't exaggerate_' implied made the brunet nod, preparing himself.

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, utilizing his own powers to block the unnatural strength he had — no other vampire would ever do such thing, simply because it made them vulnerable; but, the brunet was confident about those flames; he was confident because those flames belonged to Tsuna, and the boy would never let anyone hurt the vampire.

The brunet had to admit that the flames humming gently, while they travelled through his veins, were foreign. It held a strange feeling of unknown, yet, it was somehow familiar. He did not even know what was its purpose — what could such flame do? Tsunayoshi was accustomed with his vampiric powers, knew every limit that he had, every move he could make. The flames, though, were _new_. It hummed, as a faint buzz at the back of his head, almost as if communicating with him.

Remembering about the lessons he had back inside the apartment, Tsunayoshi decided that he would utilize his _hyper_ _intuition _to dodge anything harmful. And, for an offensive strategy, he would take advantage of the flames properties. If he recalled it correctly, Sky Flames were similar to actual flames, and they could be utilized to burn, since it produced heat. Nevertheless, the vampire knew that would never be an easy task. Although the flame was gently obeying to his resolve — staying quiet and not bursting himself into fire —, he had a feeling that controlling it would be difficult.

Even so, he was determined to tame such flames. It has been centuries since he ever found something challenging to do. Due to his vampiric natures, and his no-life-king title, not many people could endure him in a fight. The Count was a mystery to everyone, because the vampire never once showed his true abilities. And, Tsunayoshi never felt the need to utilize his full strength against low-vampires or cattle. However, now, the brunet had reasons to lash out. Since his inhuman strength was locked, he would need to put effort in taming the flames. He was not allowed to lose to the child.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet opened his eyes. Instead of his usual orange, there was a tint of golden, the old color that _she_ loved. He took notice of the environment — it was a small clearing, hidden inside the forest that surrounded Reborn's apartment; too many trees and rocks along the way; it could be perfect for stealth and avoiding bullets, but still risky to run carelessly without bumping on a rock. As he noticed before, inside the apartment, the world he saw was slightly more colorful and full of details, in a strange orange hue that hovered above all the colors. A warm setting.

Reborn was the first to make a move, cocking his handgun and aiming perfectly at the center of the brunet's forehead. There was a click, and the vampire hissed lightly, because his senses were also locked away — he would've heard the mechanism behind the gun barrel otherwise. There was a strong bang at the back of his head, still gentle, but now wary. Golden eyes glanced narrowed towards the bullet that was coming at him at full-speed. The brunet dived to the ground, flames settling again at the back of his head, satisfied with the results. The bullet almost caught the vampire, hitting the tree behind him.

The vampire wanted to mock the child for being unfair; though, as soon as the thought travelled in his head, there was another wave of flames, pulling him back to the battle. He had to admit, the intuition was stronger and more useful than his own; it almost seemed as if the intuition had its own conscience. Narrowing his eyes, deciding that there was no time for chitchat, the brunet dodged another bullet.

It was evident that his reflexes were good. However, it did not matter if his body — without the inhuman strength — was slow and slightly off. The bullet grazed at his left arm, and the vampire hissed, feeling pain for the first time, since he got in this world — aside from the incident with his flames. This time his eyes were not golden. They bled in a scarlet-red, glowing dangerously.

"I said it was a training, sure," the child had a smirk full of smug on his lips. "But I forgot to mention that I _will_ be using silver bullets." The vampire snarled, almost animalistic, but took a deep breath, calming himself and pushing the anger back to the pit of his stomach. There was a smirk on his lips, too.

"Fine, boy," he replied, golden eyes narrowing again, this time focused on predicting the trajectory of the bullet. If his body could not keep up with his reflexes, then he would use his reflexes to predict the attack. His body would have enough time to dodge. The handgun clicked again, and the brunet forced those flames at the back of his head to function _early_.

Tsunayoshi moved to the left, before the bullet even left the barrel. It hit another tree, and the brunet was satisfied with his flames. It appears that the intuition could also detect ill intents to its user. Since any type of attack released a small amount of ill intent towards the brunet, he simply used the nature of his intuition. Although, utilizing his flames like that, stretching the field of said detection, was exhausting. It was reliable in a life-or-death situation. But, since it was a training, it was not useful if it meant that he would get tired faster than his tutor — and Reborn was a little monster, he had perfect aim and experience with his small body; he would never get tired from simply using his handgun.

If his problem was that his opponent had the advantage of having a long-range of attack, then Tsunayoshi would utilize surprise as his trump card. The brunet bit his lips and thought of a solution to get closer to his tutor. Glancing over the small boy, he was certain that he would never get any opening — he held that gun, almost as a toy, but his eyes were trained on the brunet, and his body was tense, ready to receive any attack; that was not the stance of a simple shooter, it was the stance of a professional, ready to battle if he ever needed to discard his guns. Therefore, surprise was the only way he could ever crack an opening.

The wave of his flames came once again, and he cursed to himself when another bullet came towards him. Thinking in the middle of the battle was not a wise move, however, he had his intuition helping him. His body moved alone, shifting towards the right. The bullet almost hit him, yet, he was lucky that his body was getting used to the information that came with his flames.

He clicked his tongue, thinking of a way to utilize his flames in a proper way. Perhaps, those flames could bust his speed. The brunet stood quietly, squatted on the ground. The flames humming gently inside his body reacted when he tried to pull them out. It came weakly and miserable, yet, it was there. Orange flames were covering the tip of his index finger — they did not burn; they did not produced any harmful heat. He experimented the flames on his finger, trying to use it as a propulsor. It waved in a circle pattern, propelling the flames out of the finger. It had strength. It _could_ propel him.

Smirking lightly, the brunet felt satisfied. Now, he had to utilize the same theory of his finger, at the sole of his shoes. It could be hard. It could come as a clumsy technique. However, for now, he would have to be satisfied with the small amount of flames. Tsunayoshi felt another hum of his flames, indicating that there was another bullet coming towards him. The brunet pulled his flames once again, this time, at the sole of his feet. It burned the shoes he was wearing. Though, at the moment, he could not care less — perhaps, because the clothing he was wearing in this form was actually made of his own powers, and not a real one; losing a shoe made no difference at all. Applying his theory on his feet, the flames wavered, strongly enough to push the ground.

Reborn blinked when he saw a flash of orange. Cocking his handgun once more, he prepared for an attack. And, granted, the brunet came with strange speed — he knew that the vampire was fast enough with his own powers, however, since the start of the training, the brunet had been painfully slow. It was nothing the hitman could not deal — it was not inhumanly speedy, just slightly better. His eyes widened when he found that the vampire was utilizing flames as a propulsor. He smirked, leaving his handgun behind, preparing to hold the brunet's wrists to stop the attack.

Tsunayoshi, however, had encountered many fighters, hunters and even vampires in the past. He had more experience than the hitman. The brunet knew how to analyze someone and predict what they were going to do. And, it sure was not hard to predict that the boy was also a fighter, aside from a gunner. Smirking to himself, the brunet released the flames on his feet — he could only focus so much flames at one place at a time. Reborn was slightly confused as to why the brunet had become slow again.

The vampire held his hands up to a fist, and tried to attack the hitman. Reborn immediately grabbed those wrists, gripping it tightly. However, he had only realized his mistake once he felt immense pain at his own wrists. Orange flames, although weak and tiny, were dancing in the brunet's hands, burning the boy's wrists in return. Before he could even react and pull his hands away, the hitman felt a kick in his chin, pushing him away. It was not a strong kick, yet, it was enough to keep him off balance.

He opened his eyes — that he did not even know he had closed —, only to find the brunet smirking evilly as he pointer his _own_ gun at him. Reborn clicked his tongue, unsatisfied that he somehow lost to a brat — not a real brat, but he would never admit that.

"I guess I win," the vampire disarmed the gun, throwing the magazine off to the ground.

"Yeah…" the boy grumbled.

~x~

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat quietly at the corner of the living room, body completely comfortable at the end of the couch, and legs crossed. In his hands a single book with hardcover, it was a random history book the brunet had picked up at the library — one about Europe in general. He was not actually interested in reading it, although his advanced brain kept going through those letters and absorbed such facts. The vampire was slightly lost in his own world, thinking about the last two weeks he stayed inside that apartment.

It reminded him of his own castle — even if the size of the apartment was smaller, compared to his almost forty meters of height castle. And, the fact that the hitman was there, every single day, to impregnate his own scent through the house made the place even more cozy. It did not make things better that they were both alone in that place; confined with objects that belonged to the hitman, and almost nothing with the vampire's own scent in it. Waking up from his slumber, only to be hit with the strong wave of espresso, gunpowder and Italy was, definitely, difficult to ignore.

In fact, Reborn's scent had gotten much stronger— in the beginning, when they had met, the hitman's scent was lingering, almost like the humidity in the air; however, at the moment, his scent could be described as a stormy night, thundering violently inside the brunet's nostrils. The vampire had no means to explain why the boy's scent had gotten stronger than before.

He had a theory, though.

It had started at the moment he confided the hitman with his past— his origins as a human being, his death as such being, and his rise as a supernatural creature. Speaking about his past, and consequentially about his loved one and his precious castle, may have made his instincts vulnerable. Reborn was important for Tsunayoshi. The hitman had become someone who he could trust telling about his inner self, his hidden desires and his painful thoughts. This boy, with the mind of a grown-man, had accepted him for who he was. And, this acceptance made his vampire's instincts relate him to his long gone _bride_.

Marla, much like Reborn, had accepted the young vampire. Not even once discriminating the man for abandoning his humanity and choosing the path of death— not even once judging and pointing fingers. Instead, the woman had embraced him, and showed him what love was. The hitman might not love him the same way his loved one did, yet, he still holds the beliefs of accepting him.

Tsunayoshi was still confused about such concept. Even when he had met his loved bride, he was still skeptical about her true feelings. It had been a long process, until he finally understood that those feelings were genuine. It had been long months before he accepted her, too. It had taken such a long time that, when she deceased— _when he saw her limp body, motionless, eyes dull and lifeless, blood splattered around her delicate body, when he saw the woman he cherished without that same glint, without life_—, the brunet had closed himself entirely. It was now a difficult subject, and an impossible concept to grasp. He wanted nothing but to keep distance from those who might accept him — because he feared that _anyone_ would _murder_ them.

Of course, after beginning his new life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, his fear had been slowly dissipating. Nana was a sweet mother, always caring and understanding her son — even though she treated him like that because he had the same looks as her _real _son. Yamamoto was an idol in school, however, was the first one to confide his own thoughts about his insecurities with the brunet; he was the first to be sincere, he was the first to hope that the brunet would save him. And now, the raven-haired teenager was a cheerful friend, that washed calmness in the brunet. Gokudera was a delinquent brat, who wanted to prove himself to someone; who wanted to be acknowledged. And, although, they never really talked, the brunet hoped that the silver-haired teen would be his friend.

Shamal had been one of those who had believed in him. The doctor did feared the vampire, however, only because of his respect for him. The man truly believed that he was a vampire, and was curious about his true origins. Aside from the fact that the doctor gave him _food_ when he needed the most.

And then, there was Reborn.

Tsunayoshi had no words to describe how he felt about the hitman. It was a mix of emotions that lingered through his lifeless body— it was strange little impulses that influenced his instincts, movements and brain. The hitman's scent was attractive, and almost every hour the brunet found himself appreciating the smell — sniffing the air for a few minutes, only to remember it as if it was a part of his own body. The boy's moods interested the brunet, highly. Whenever he was angry, the brunet would be glad to be the one to induce such anger, or annoyance; whenever he was proud, the brunet felt amused that he was the one to make him proud; whenever he was happy, the brunet observed quietly, since it was such rarity to see the boy smile; whenever he was cautious and caring, the brunet felt as if he did not deserve such attention, but still enjoyed it.

It was small little things that attracted the vampire to simply _observe _and _appreciate_. It was nothing major. Only the fact that the hitman was there for him. And, with the brunet telling him about his past, he only felt that their relationship had grown deeply.

Even so, this fact alone made the vampire fear about what it might happen. Call it post-traumatic-stress-event or whatever; the brunet, whenever he thought about his relationship with his tutor, shivered in fear and concern. Reborn had reached a part of the vampire that he wished no one had ever accomplished. And, for these last two weeks, the brunet had been keeping his fears and concerns all to himself.

'_Why are you distancing yourself from me, Tsuna?_' had been the strong thought that came from the hitman that day, two weeks ago. Not that the vampire wanted to hear such question coming from the boy, however, it was impossible to simply ignore. It was such a powerful telepathic wave, that the vampire had no choice but to _listen_. And it had hit him, weirdly. The brunet did not want to distance himself from his tutor— yet, he wanted to be careful around him.

At the time he promised to the hitman that they would discuss about the matter some other time. Though, it never came. And Tsunayoshi only kept quiet, distancing himself from time to time — slowly, of course, but at the end of the second week, the brunet did not even talk as much as before. Reborn did not say anything, always quiet, carefully observing and waiting for the right moment.

And, obviously, the hitman tried to approach the brunet countless times. Only to be cut off by the vampire, who would always change the subject, or talk about training schedule and study sessions. However, it had been more and more difficult to keep the hitman from touching the subject. Last time, Tsunayoshi had to pretend to be asleep at daytime, only to avoid the boy.

It was cruel. That much he could understand. However, the fear inside him was stronger than anything — stronger even than the annoying intuition from his flames that would always hum in protest whenever he avoided the hitman.

The brunet sighed, closing the book in a snap. Although he could not exactly feel pain at the same intensity as humans, Tsunayoshi believed that his mind was starting to ache. It served to show how tired and confusing the situation was being— and also it showed how thinking about it made him sick. The vampire breathed deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he felt old. Living five centuries never made him think of him as a senior man— he considered himself experienced and knowledgeable; nothing to extreme, such as calling himself old. Yet, now, he felt exactly like an old husband trying to figure out how to fix the relationship with his wife.

The vampire grunted at the metaphor, wishing he had never compared himself to a husband— or rather, wishing he never thought about Reborn as his wife.

Leaving the book at the coffee table, the brunet decided to leave the apartment for a walk. Usually he would warn his tutor about him leaving— except, at the moment he thought that, only one time, he should feel the grace of his freedom. It was not as if he was not free. Much the contrary, he was free to leave the house whenever he wanted. It was just that, since becoming a teenager, once again, and living with a mother — and now a tutor — made him think that he should, at least, give some kind of satisfaction.

Not this time, though.

Tsunayoshi stretched his limbs, sensing his muscles straining and healing in highspeed.

The brunet had no problems in going to the streets. The hitman was nowhere to be seen; in fact, Tsunayoshi had not seen the boy that morning at all. It was suspicious, yet, at the moment he could not care less.

The day was almost gone. The sunset in the horizon was bright, and it made the brunet's eyes sting with such intense orange light. Tsunayoshi had no real plans; walking through the streets was the initial plan. Yet, the silence was murdering at each step he took. Some may think that creatures, such as vampires, would never have to embrace the feeling of fear. It was an understatement, obviously. The brunet knew that many vampires feared the sunlight; others feared the lack of secrecy; and some feared humans, despise their superior strength.

However, those fears that lingers in the beginning of a vampire's life, sometimes dissipates and never appear again. And through centuries, Tsunayoshi was already used to all of those things that, once, scared him. Still, there was something that still scared him, to this day. And, while he wandered through the streets, the fear only rose, with strength and discomfort. The silence was a great enemy towards the ancient vampire. A person's mind is usually filled with thoughts, memories and knowledge. As for the brunet, his mind was filled with all of those things, plus the unnatural instincts— and the five centuries staying alive only led him to accumulate more memory, thought and knowledge than any normal human.

Tsunayoshi, when the silence settled, had his brain as his greatest enemy. Glancing at the street — that slowly gained more and more residences, and lost more trees and bushes —, the brunet tried to control himself. The fact that he was thinking too much, meant that something was bothering him. And he knew, without a doubt, that the reason of his misery was his tutor, Reborn.

Inside his mind, thoughts wandered wildly— and those varied, between wanting to run back to the apartment and discuss with the boy immediately, and run away from the Sawada family, and the tutor, and everything. Of course, he could never do that; he made a promise and he intended to accomplish it. Still, running away, just for a few hours — or maybe some days —, was the best option he had at the moment. Call it childish, but he did not want to discuss his feelings with someone. At the moment, he wanted to wander around Namimori, maybe find a source of food, and feed himself for the month.

Part of his instincts were controlling his actions. His animalistic side demanded to run away — because it knew, for a fact, that Tsunayoshi cared too much for the hitman; and that meant danger. Not for the human, obviously. Reborn could deal with anyone and protect himself. He was capable. Yet, for the vampire, staying around him was suicide. At one point, Reborn would die to never come back, exactly like Marla; and the simple thought of death made the brunet shiver in fear. The pain he felt once he found his bride on the floor was too much to deal with— it still lingered inside his heart; a guilt he would never leave it behind.

Accepting the hitman meant that the brunet was willing to go through that same pain again. And, neither he or his instinct wanted to cope with mourn again. Immortal beings were never supposed to stay with simple mortals.

Tsunayoshi kept that in mind, admonishing the other, smaller thoughts that begged him to come back. His stay on this world was going to be short and simple— he could _not_ accept the hitman. Inside his heart, a small flame of hope and resolution screeched in disagreement. The brunet pretended to not feel the sudden pain, the hollow in his chest; he needed to be strong for himself, until he finally died.

~x~

There was a muffled laugh coming from behind the door of the apartment. A quiet laugh, seductive and attractive, along with the sound of squeals of joy. It was not so hard to listen to it, due to his enhanced senses.

Tsunayoshi had been wandering around town for a few hours, ignoring everything around him. Not even the scent of blood made him crave to stay for the night. A vampire had merely denied its thirst, wanting to go back to the place he now called home— wanting to see the hitman he knew so well. It was a fact that, even after deciding to ignore the boy, the brunet could not find strength to do it.

It did not help that those flames were wildly untamed inside his heard, thundering in annoyance, responding to the vampire's thoughts. At the end, after a long walk, the brunet had decided to at least give some chance to the hitman. Talking would, perhaps, clear his mind and doubts. Perhaps they could gave a normal friendship.

That was why he decided to come back.

But, now the muffled laugh, the squeal of joy, and the seducing tone coming from a woman, made the brunet stop confused. Narrowing his eyes, the vampire opened the door to the apartment, the laugh suddenly become more clear. It was now obvious that it was a woman's giggle, subtle and attractive. Tsunayoshi had heard that type of laugh hundreds of millions of times along his five centuries of life. It meant that a woman was hunting. A hunt for a mate.

It made him wonder if the woman was the doctor's partner — if he reminded correctly, Shamal seemed to love the presence of females quite too much. What surprised him was the fact that his tutor was willing to let someone come to his house only to satisfy the carnal desires of the doctor. Tsunayoshi did not judge the man, instead, he decided to focus on finding Reborn. He had been building his courage up; wandering around town made him gather strength to have a decent conversation. It did not matter to him if Shamal was having some fun with a woman.

That being said, the vampire walked in, closing the door behind him. The living room had a different scent. It was not the usual female scent; it had a strong lingering smell of chemicals, old food and wine. The scent of his tutor was still present — as strong as before, if not stronger —, yet, the scent of the doctor was completely not present. It made him wonder why was there a woman inside, if the man that could actually have a relationship was not in that place.

Of course, he had no doubt that Reborn enjoyed female companies. It was obvious by the way the hitman, sometimes, referred to ladies. He was a gentleman, and at the same time a heartbreaker. Yet, the vampire doubted he could have any kind of relationship with a young body. Even if he had grown in those last few months, it was still not enough to consider it normal.

Tsunayoshi continued to walk towards the living room, ignoring his nostrils flaring confused — his brain finding it weird to have a stranger's scent inside that place. His eyes scanned the place, searching for the intruder. And, it did not took long to see the woman in the room.

A woman holding his tutor over her lap, embracing him tightly, with her lips on his silky hair. The brunet felt his jaw tighten, his eyes narrowing in complete hostile manner.

The woman had a purplish hair, with sharpened eyes; her body was lean, with a good amount of proportion; it was as attractive as any woman, yet, something drawn his attention, maybe it was her spiciness. She held a strong, defying manner, eyes locked with Tsunayoshi's orange-colored orbs. A challenger. A seductive, challenging woman. He understood the appeal. However, he could only feel anger looking at her, specially with her hands squeezing his tutor's shoulder.

His nostrils flared. The scent was becoming mix, due to the proximity to the woman. Reborn had his scent masked with hers. It irritated the vampire.

Speaking of his tutor, there was something slightly different about him. The boy was taller than before, he was almost the same height as the brunet now. His eyes were sharper, withholding a intense gaze. The jaw in his face was finally getting a shape, although there was still the baby fat around the edges. Tsunayoshi found himself puzzled, glancing at the boy— no, _teenager_— for rather too long.

"Tsuna," the hitman called. The vampire felt a shiver run through his body. The boy's voice was deeper, finally becoming mature. It was puberty. The boy was growing. And the brunet was too caught up in his own thoughts to even _look_ at the boy's growth. He bit his lips, trying to contain his anger. "This is Bianchi, a professional assassin, such as myself," he explained.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the vampire greeted; however, his eyes were glued onto the new teenager in the room. The woman, Bianchi, seemed to notice how she was completely ignored — even though the brunet had introduced himself.

Shifting on her seat, the woman answered, "I'm Bianchi, Reborn's girlfriend," that seemed to draw the vampire's attention. Instead of the usual orange, his eyes were swirling red. Anger finally leaking out. "You haven't told him, darling?" The hitman was aware of the sudden shift of the atmosphere, locking his eyes with the vampire, prepared to defend the woman if needed.

"I suppose he haven't, my dear," despite the anger, the brunet answered rather charmingly. The smile on his lips was nothing but sweet, however, everyone in the room was aware of its danger. "Reborn-_kun_," the name rolled on his tongue, a poisonous purr coming out of his mouth; a warning. "Can we talk?"

"But, I just got here, darling! We have so much to—" the woman was interrupted by the hitman.

"Stay here, Bianchi."

Tsunayoshi followed the now teenager into his room. Ignoring the way the woman glanced at him — with pure rage and disgust —, he closed the door behind him.

The vampire's instincts flared, wanting to run towards the boy and dig his hands into the boy's hair. Gritting his teeth, the brunet forced himself to stay still; after weeks ignoring his tutor, it would be only rude if he decided to finally show that he cared. And, aside from that, he had to maintain certain distance from him; he would not let him get attached.

A strong burst of flames inside his heart made him grimace, lightly. Tsuna was definitely not satisfied with his choice. Well, it was not as if he would listen to the teenager; he had lived for hundreds of years, the experience he had was enough to count as a definitive argument.

Reborn seemed to observe his student, eyes fixed and sharp, noticing even the slight grimace coming from the brunet. Even noticing such expression, the now teenager kept silent, waiting for a response.

"Reborn," the vampire called. The name in his tongue felt foreign. After weeks avoiding the boy, it would not be fair to call him by the lovingly nickname. The brunet did not think he would have appreciated. "Who is she?"

"Good evening for you, too. I was wondering where you've been…" the vampire grimaced, noticing that the boy's intonation was harsh and angry. "I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Now, you don't get to apologize yet!" Reborn roared, stomping one step towards the vampire. "You were too busy brooding, weren't you, Tsuna?" The words were spilled sarcastically, venom dripping from each syllable. "Care to explain why you avoided me?"

"I… I have my reasons," the brunet murmured.

"Sure you do!" Reborn had his eyes gleaming with pure anger. "I don't get it! I don't get you, at all!" The brunet tried to approach, only to realize that the teenager stepped backwards; avoiding him. "Damn hormones," the teenager muttered under his breath, but his enhanced ears heard it. "I just want to hear you speak, Tsuna. Talk to me," the hitman had his tone calm; a controlled speech. There was no sign of him ever getting angry.

"I'm afraid," his answer was sincere. His protective instincts were screaming, warning that what he was saying was a mistake. However, the warmth of those flames kept him calm; it made him trust. "Reborn, I'm afraid— I can't put you in danger! I can't let the same thing happen again— and it pains me, because you're important to me!" The brunet approached, eyes soft and pained; the teenager gaped, slightly shocked. "I didn't want to avoid you. I love being with you. And this scares me…" Tsunayoshi muttered, ignoring how sincere he was being. "I'm sorry."

He glanced towards the floor— his enhanced sight observing every single flaw in the tiles. The warmth of his flames were still present, taming the raging instincts that _begged_ him to _leave_ and _shut up_.

Tsunayoshi felt two hands on his cheeks, manhandling him to peer up — he allowed himself be manhandled. It amused him that now he did not have to look down to stare at those onyx colored eyes. The boy had grown within two weeks, and the brunet felt bad for ignoring it completely. It felt rude to ignore how beautiful the boy had become in a short period of time.

Suddenly, the warmth from those hands made him hear whispers— it was faint, gentle and awkward. A shy, yet, powerful person. The whisper became more clear, once the brunet laid his eyes on the hitman.

'_Stop fooling yourself, Dame-Tsuna!' _Tsunayoshi blinked, confused at the nickname. _'I can't believe this dumbass was worried about that!' _The whisper became stronger; almost as close as someone speaking. _'He avoided me to protect me? Who he thinks I am?' _The brunet pressed his lips together, holding his laugh. _'Look at my eyes, Tsuna! I am capable of defending myself!' _The vampire knew that. _'I will never leave your side, I'm just that stubborn.'_

"I don't want you to leave me," the brunet confessed, allowing himself to smile.

_ 'God, his eyes are beautiful— intense, Reborn. Intense. Not beautiful.' _Tsunayoshi blinked again, tilting his head to the side; his ears picked the heart beating suddenly rising. _'Stupid hormones.' _

The brunet chuckled, drawing the hitman's attention to him. They both stared. Reborn was offended, eyes narrowed in false anger— in reality he was embarrassed; there was a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ok, hormonal teenager," the brunet mocked. "I'm going to pretend that you don't find my eyes lovingly."

"I'm not saying they look ugly! I just— the thought was in a bad timing!" Reborn took a deep breath, wanting to slam his head on the wall for such embarrassment. "I never thought I'd had to deal with puberty again…" he muttered.

"Sorry," the brunet did not sound sorry, at all.

"You're changing the subject," the hitman pressed his hands on the vampire's cheeks. Suddenly the teenager was serious. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not helpless, Tsuna. I can take care of myself. And," his hands left the brunet's face, "you'll only hurt yourself thinking like that."

"I can't help myself," the brunet grimaced.

"Let me help you, then," the hitman's eyes were full of resolution. "I'm your tutor, Tsuna. I would never let anything hurt you; even if that means protecting you from yourself."

"I…" Tsunayoshi was in a loss of words. "I can try."

"That sounds more like a mafia don," the hitman smirked. "Now, let's deal with that woman." Tsunayoshi glanced confused, almost forgetting about the woman inside the apartment. Reborn rolled his eyes, suddenly looking a lot more like a teenager. "She's desperately in love with me— I just can't bare her sight for much longer. I'm lucky you came home early…"

"You sound like a kid," the brunet teased.

"I'm going to shoot you," the hitman threatened.

"You love me too much to shoot me," the vampire grinned smugly.

"Try me!" The hitman defied, as any other teenager would.

The vampire chuckled, amused.


	12. A Race and Candies

**Title: **Parallel Blood

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Reborn is sent to teach a young boy, to shape him into the fit position of a mafia don. Yet, something about Sawada Tsunayoshi is not completely right. Although the kid has the same appearance as the photo in his files, the hitman feels that he is not the same Dame-Tsuna his father believed him to be. And those strange orange eyes proved it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! This is merely a fanfiction.

**Notes: **Good evening, my precious readers. Took another month or so to update, yes. But I'm currently busy with studying. I need to get to a college soon. Anyway, found some time to write this piece of chapter. It's longer than the one before, that's for sure. And this time we'll meet someone new! Exciting. I loved writing about them and their relationship with Tsuna. I hope you like it.

**Observation**: English is not my mother language. Instead, Portuguese is the language that I am fluent. Although I must say, I am pretty capable of writing some things. Nevertheless, I would appreciate if you readers would point my mistakes.

**Chapter Eleven: A Race and Candies**

Tsunayoshi glanced at his now full backpack; it was nothing heavy — nothing could ever be heavy for him —, it was only surprising that it had something inside at all.

Not to get him wrong, however, the vampire did not expect to collect much personal belongings within that month. For once, it was not necessary for him to shower or change clothes — unless he became a messy eater. His body functions were dimmed to almost nothing, thus, no odor or body fluids. Not even tears — the droplets that rarely fell off his eyes were pure blood. Therefore, it made no sense that he had now a couple of clothes inside his backpack.

Surely, when his tutor had forged the whole 'massive-school-training' with his mother, he had never expected his student to be a vampire. It made sense that he still had some belongings. Still, the brunet was not used to moving around or packing his things. It was slightly surprising.

At the moment, he was saying goodbye to the place he considered his new house. The brunet had a lingering feeling at the bottom of his heart; discomfort. The apartment had become a place he could compare to his own castle; it was a place that he enjoyed himself and could be the person — or rather, creature — he was. And, the adding fact that Reborn's scent was always comforting and welcoming, drawing his attention and passion toward both the hitman and the house.

It was rather difficult to say goodbye to a place he already considered home.

Of course, Sawada Nana's house was joyful and rather familiar. It reminded him of the time he was still human and cherished every moment with his real mother. It had the same comforting and welcoming atmosphere. Except, it limited him. It made him trick the woman he already considered mother into believing that he was _someone_; into believing that he was _human_. When in reality he was a famished creature, craving for blood and longing for dominance. It saddened him that he could never be himself around that woman; it saddened him that he would never feel a genuine maternal love.

But, as a grown-up — as a five century old ancient creature —, he knew better than to gloom and hope for something. Instead, he went with the flow, accepting his fate — the same way he accepted that he was now in another world. And, to be honest with himself, he could not dismiss the fact that he _did_ miss Sawada Nana and her joyfulness.

"Darling!" The woman's voice echoed throughout the apartment. The vampire felt his eyes roll in its place, and his vocal chords make a evident groan. "Stop groaning, honey, you might damage your voice," she answered the brunet with a sweet voice. Although, they both knew that she was only being sarcastic and passive aggressive.

Well, two could play this game.

"I am sorry, my dear," he replied smoothly, a crooked smile on his reddish lips. He forced his face to an angle, glancing with his orange eyes towards the woman's, battering his eyelashes, seductively. His enhanced ears picked the fastened pace of her heart; she was flustered. "I did not know you cared so much about my voice. I suppose you love the way I speak," the brunet smirked once he heard her huff.

The woman, Bianchi, turned away, trying to ignore the presence of the brunet — and trying to calm her thundering heart. She fastened her pace, searching for the other teenager in the apartment. Reborn was crouched in front of his suitcase, organizing his clothes and weapons — he did intend to leave most of his equipment inside the apartment, but taking a few with him was safer to protect his student. Of course, the new teenager was listening to the banter between the brunet and the woman; but, he chose to ignore both of them.

No one could really blame the raven-haired teen. Tsunayoshi, as soon as he landed his eyes on the young-woman, decided to ignore or tease her. It was evident that he disliked the woman in many ways — he would never admit that it was mostly because of jealousy. And Bianchi was also on the same page, wanting nothing with the brunet; she felt rather betrayed for having the love of her life being taken away because of a wimpy kid. Reborn explained thousands of time that, no, he was not her lover and, no, he was not taken away. It would just take some time for the woman to realize that.

Sometimes, the fact that the woman was a professional assassin, just like Reborn, surprised the vampire. How could such clingy and dramatic child ever be an assassin? The logic was beyond him, and it would never make sense — even if his tutor clearly explained that Bianchi was incredible and trustworthy with her job.

"Bianchi, you're not a child, stop complaining," the hitman answered, his new developed deep voice echoing through the room. The vampire chuckled, glancing at the woman with mischief glinting in his eyes. "You, too!" Reborn reminded. Both the woman and the brunet groaned in annoyance.

"I still don't know why you keep such woman with you," the vampire pointed out.

"I never invited her," the hitman muttered in his breath, almost inaudible; the brunet, however, heard that. Tsunayoshi held in a laugh. "Bianchi offered her help, Tsuna. Be friendly," the teenager sent a glare at him, asking him to be polite.

"Yes, I offered. Not because of you, though," the woman pretended to be sick, grimacing towards the brunet. "I'm only here for my darling, not an annoying brat," she crossed her arms.

"Oh, the irony," the vampire chuckled. Reborn held a laugh at that, almost wanting to smile— however, he kept quiet, sending a reprimanding glare towards the brunet. "Anyway, we better get going," he said. "Mamma is waiting."

"I'll be downstairs in a minute— there are some things I want to check first," it didn't take a genius to understand that the hitman wanted to prepare traps around the apartment, in case anyone was dumb enough to invade it. Tsunayoshi nodded, complying. Bianchi whined, predictably crossing her arms bellow her breasts, huffing in annoyance. "Bianchi…"

"I can help, too!" She argued.

"You know what?" The raven-haired teenager replied, smoothly. A sly grin appearing on his face was all the brunet needed to realize that the child— no, _the devil disguised as a child_— was plotting something. "I do need your help." The woman beamed, turning her head towards the teenager. "I actually would appreciate if you helped me with my student. You see, Tsuna is lacking vitality— it could actually disturb my training routine…"

"I don't want to train him!"

"I don't need her to train me!"

Reborn glanced back at the woman and the brunet. And, oh, how painfully annoying it was to see a smug grin on the boy's lips. The hitman was a sly fox, a mischievous assassin, with a sense of idiocy and cleverness. Tsuna took a deep breath, despise his body not needing any oxygen, orange orbs staring at the teenager. The raven-haired boy, however, was not shaken. He kept his grin, believing profoundly that he would win that situation.

And, being honest with himself, the brunet knew that the hitman would win that battle. The vampire was far too prideful to whine and argue back with his _tutor_ about his training routine. It would be far beyond responsible, or mature, to complain about not wanting to train with that woman. Instead, he would swallow his jealousy, straighten his posture and treat the woman as a professional— he would be polite, like the gentleman he was.

"Please, Bianchi! I have duties here for a few minutes—" he turned to the woman, whispering quietly, "—and I'm tired because of this extensive training." The brunet heard it, nevertheless, and was almost snorting at the obvious lie. Bianchi, however, seemed to believe his excuse, if the way her eyes softened with love and concern gave any clues. "Can you please do that for me?"

"Of course, my love," she whispered back. Tsunayoshi grimaced with distaste, while Reborn tried his best to keep his face straight. "What should I do?"

"You guys should jog towards the Sawada residence," he ordered. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Aye, sir," the brunet murmured. Running was not something he wanted to do.

It was not like he hated the act of jogging through the streets. On the contrary. The vampire would be happy enough to run towards the house, if he could utilize his inhuman abilities, that is. Reaching the house would only take a minute if he was able to jog in his normal speed. However, since he was going to be accompanied by the woman, he would have to jog as a normal human being— and that usually entails him painfully striding, while he forced himself to be careful with his own steps, so he could keep up with the slow pace.

Bianchi, on the other side, seemed to be excited about the whole concept of helping her beloved— _the vampire grimaced once again at this thought_— which explained her lovey expression. Reborn thanked her, deciding to keep tidying his weapons inside the suitcase. The woman took the cue to stare at the brunet and scowl at him, silently ordering him to go downstairs.

Both of them went out of the apartment, ignoring each other's presence. Tsunayoshi thought that he could ignore the woman until they reached Nana's house. However, as soon as they were outside the complex, Bianchi turned towards the brunet, suddenly serious and… matured. It was a sudden shift on her personality. She held a stare that seemed worthy of a professional assassin— she held the same stare as Reborn, when the once-child decided to become more serious about certain moments. The vampire deduced this was an important moment to the woman.

Maybe the fact that she thought Reborn was, indeed, tired and begging for her help. Or perhaps it was the fact that she admired the hitman, and seemed to love him. Everything made sense. Although, it didn't stop him from being slightly surprised by her attitude.

"Listen up," her voice was not overly sweet and high-pitched— it was, actually, normal and deeper than before. It made the brunet appreciate the consideration for his enhanced ears. "You will jog towards the house, while I try to disturb you. It will not be easy, Sawada."

The vampire truly believed her. The intonation was strong and confident enough that it made the brunet believe in her words. It was truly incredible.

"That means I can use whatever moves I have to avoid you, right?" The brunet didn't mean to grin evilly towards her, but it came as an instinct.

"Sure. But don't expect me to go easy on you," she answered with a mischievous grin. The vampire suddenly felt the excitement in his body. At least he could have some fun.

Suddenly, the thought of jogging wasn't as painful as before. He didn't mind utilizing other methods to run through the streets. With a smile on his lips, the vampire reached towards his mindscape. In seconds, he felt the tug of his newly developed flames, welcoming him and giving him permission. Bianchi saw when the brunet opened his eyes, with a different stance.

Sure, the teenager was usually carrying the façade of being calm and superior— which the woman never understood, but knew that the brunet was confident about it. However, once she saw those golden orbs, shining with a mix of youth and wisdom, she shivered. It was different. It was not only a cocky glance — a overconfident glance that showed that the brunet had no fear —, now it was a cooperation between a strangely overprotective glance and a wild confident glance. It was as if the brunet had two personalities; two priorities.

Tsunayoshi hummed satisfied. He could still feel the presence of Tsuna at the back of his mind, which was comforting. The boy was still shy about fighting and using his bloodline to such things. However, the soul was comfortable with the idea of letting the vampire take control of such power. And, after a month of training, it only served to show that the vampire was more than ready to utilize it.

"Ready?" Bianchi asked, despite her being slightly surprised and confused.

"Whenever you want, milady," he teased.

"Start!" She announced.

The brunet glanced at the pathway through the forest, analyzing his advantages. Deciding to follow with his plan, the vampire took a step back, eyes carefully observing the woman in front of him. The forest would leave Tsunayoshi with a few more movement to use against Bianchi, aside from the fact that his intuition would warn if in his path had a tree.

Tsunayoshi dragged his left foot smoothly, spinning his body almost immediately— he felt the hum of his flames, travelling from his core towards the sole of his feet. Bianchi watched as the brunet spun quickly towards the forest, leaving no opening in his stance. As soon as the vampire turned, he forced his flames into a brute strength. The flames responded, tugging it lightly in agreement, growing its potency instantly. The brunet narrowed his eyes, watching for any obstacles. He saw none. Pushing his right foot, he ordered his flames to spring him forward. And forward he went.

Bianchi widened her eyes at the sudden speed of Reborn's student. It was not oblivious to her that the teenager was utilizing his dying-will flames. It was perceptible, if she truly payed attention. The traces left behind by the brunet were apparent— the green grass being covered by the orange hue of such flames; not burning it, but petrifying. It was harmony.

The woman didn't stay in her spot for too long—she was a professional. Grunting, the red-head sprinted towards the brunet, following his traces.

A few trees were in front of him, however, the gentle hum of his flames were enough to make him move accordingly. The brunet swept to the left, brushing faintly against a few bushes and a tree. Bianchi was not bad a chasing, however. The red-head woman followed with fierce, only a few meters behind the brunet. Narrowing his eyes, the vampire decided to turn abruptly to the right, changing the course. His intuition glared, signalizing the bunch of trees in his path.

With mastery, the vampire dodged the trees quickly, dancing between the trunks and twigs, almost like a wild animal. The flames were now on his hands' palms. Shifting through the trees, stepping carefully on the ground, he utilized his flames with his hands to propel him from left to right, and vice-versa. Speed wasn't needed here. He needed to be smooth in avoiding his obstacles.

The path became clearer after a minute of dodging. With that in mind, the brunet manipulated his flames to the sole of his feet, increasing his speed once more. A quick glance towards his back showed him that the red-head was having problems with the obstacles. Grinning to himself the vampire sped through the forest, turning immediately to his left, once again following the path towards the Sawada residence.

Bianchi cursed, ignoring the trees after a few seconds of trying to maintain speed and dodging. Assassinating people with stealth was one of her perks. However, she wasn't a full-fighter, nor was she proficient in running through obstacles. Her specialty was utilizing her poisonous cuisine knowledge to deal with her targets in a silent, smooth kill. Deciding that she would never keep up with dodging, the woman reached towards her pockets. A candy-bar was in her hands soon after. With a grin and a hint of mischief, Bianchi turned left, following the brunet from a long distance.

The vampire kept speeding through the forest. Due to his enhanced sight, the brunet could see the end of the trees and the beginning of civilization. The near street led to the shopping district. From there, he would have to follow north-east. Reaching the street, Tsunayoshi decided to take a quick glance behind him. Surprisingly, he found the red-head. The woman was twenty meters away from him, keeping a steady, but overall slow pace—all thanks to his advantage at dodging. Teasing Bianchi, the vampire waved towards her, before turning back and keep going through the street.

The red-head woman didn't give up, though. Now that she had a straight line towards the brunet, she decided to speed up. Her long legs strode with fierce, until she was finally on the street. The teenager was already a few meters away from her. However, now that she had no obstacles, she decided to utilize her weapons.

Squeezing the candy-bar softly, the red-head prepared for the attack. Focusing on the brunet, Bianchi gathered some strength, pulling her left arm behind her head and, soon after, pushing it with a full-blow. Letting the candy-bar drop, she watched as the food suddenly was pushed forwards due to her strength and gravity.

Tsunayoshi felt his flames flaring. Narrowing his eyes, without doubting about his intuition—and instincts—the brunet leapt to his right. He manipulated his flames once again, leaving them at the sole of his left foot and the palm of his left hand. The orange hue became wider and stronger, pushing the body of the vampire towards the right. Immediately after, he saw at the corner of his eyes a candy-bar bursting into a purple haze and exploding. The impact of the explosion almost caught the brunet.

A few meters away, the red-head woman cursed, reaching for another weapon inside her pockets.

The brunet sped through the street once more, deciding to ignore the ground completely; instead, he leapt up, climbing a fence and propelling himself towards a house's roof. Bianchi muttered another curse, trying to follow the teenager on the ground.

A few more pieces of food were thrown at the brunet, with him avoiding those almost instantly. His intuition flaring without a doubt, and him following it, not once questioning. After half-hour of speeding through roofs and taking detours, the vampire was able to find the Sawada residence. Taking a leap, he propelled himself from one roof to another, approaching his house.

Tsunayoshi sighed in relief once he stood in front of his house. The flames in his core tugged him one last time, before dimming its intensity and quietly sweeping away. Opening his eyes, he felt as if the world was back at its normal hue. It wasn't overly detailed as it usually is when he uses his flames. Taking a deep breath, he let his body rest for a few seconds— not that he needed a rest, but the thought was comforting and welcoming.

Bianchi came a minute after, huffing in annoyance and defeat. Since the beginning the brunet knew she had no chance against him. Centuries of getting used to his sensory skills and agility made him impeccable at dodging and speeding. And, with the addition of his newly flames, he was able to predict some attacks and dodge them properly— without the need of being extra-careful with his senses to detect an attack. It was easier and quite useful having flames.

However, he would give it to her, she was a splendid fighter. It was impressive to see her usage of food as weapon, mixing chemicals to create different reactions. He was now sure that the woman was a great assassin—mostly due to her abilities with food poisoning. She might not be fit to running and fighting directly, but she was incredible with stealth and assassinating, that he was sure.

He realized that Bianchi was not just a person that was in love with Reborn. That woman was a powerful assassin, that so happen to be in love with his tutor.

"Good job, Bianchi-san," he praised, with a genuine smile on his reddish lips. The woman stopped next to the brunet, slightly taken back.

She analyzed the brunet, confused. "Thank you, Sawada," she answered either way, feeling accomplished to receive a praise from the teenager.

"Call me Tsuna, please."

"Then Bianchi is enough," she stated.

Tsunayoshi thinks they can learn how to be friends. It wouldn't be as annoying as he thought.

~x~

It wasn't a surprise when Nana came hurryingly, a warm smile beaming towards the brunet, arms opened in a welcoming embrace. The vampire couldn't help himself, a soft tug at the corner of his lips, showing that he was, indeed, caring about the woman. Feeling the arms wrapping around his torso, Tsunayoshi felt relief in seeing his mother alive—being a month away really made him worry if he was letting his mother without any protection.

At the back of his head, a hum spread, his flames dancing in enjoyment—Tsuna was happy.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" The woman murmured against his shoulder. The vampire nodded, agreeing with his flames—it was indeed a happy moment. He allowed himself to feel overjoyed by his mother.

"I'm home, _mamma_," he replied.

"Where's Reborn-kun? I thought he'd be coming with you…" she almost pouted, straightening herself in a curious stance, eyes gleaming, as if questioning the brunet even more. "I made some pasta! I thought he'd like it."

"He was busy, but he'll—"

"I'm back," the raven-haired teenager answered, a sly grin on his lips. He was now evenly dressed with his expensive blackened suit; the usual fedora hat on his head.

"Reborn-kun!" Nana squeaked with joy, approaching the other boy. "Oh, my! You're taller than before! You're becoming a real man," she pointed out, gesturing towards the hitman's newly developed body. It was true. Reborn went through a slight growth spurt, along with the way his eyes were sharpened and the tone of his voice deepened. The hitman was becoming a grown-up, again.

"Well, your food definitely helped with my growth," he praised. Nana squealed at the answer, tugging the now-teenager to a warm hug. Reborn choked at the sudden move, having to bend lightly so that the woman could reach his neck.

Tsunayoshi never stopped to analyze how the raven-haired teen was taller. Not as tall as an adult, but definitely ten-or-so centimeters taller than the vampire. Which was slightly annoying—he enjoyed being able to manhandle the once-child, since it was easier and funnier. Granted, he could still move the now-teenager if he so desired, but there was no fun in that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come on in! I made pasta for you," she clasped her hand in front of her chest, making a soft noise, indicating both teenagers to follow her towards the kitchen. Reborn went without giving a second thought.

The vampire, however, thought that, this time, he would have to pretend to eat her food. At least for a few minutes. It wouldn't hurt to take a few bites of pasta.

Approaching the kitchen, the brunet was welcomed with the hitman's broad arms, pulling him to the corner of the living room. The vampire watched with confused eyes, allowing the raven-haired teenager to pull him—otherwise he would've stayed in the kitchen, because he was just that strong. Reborn invaded his personal space, staring down—yes, down, because now the _boy_ was taller than him—with concern.

"Are you ok with eating?" The hitman questioned, hands still dangling on the brunet's shoulder. Tsunayoshi was seriously considering using his real form, only to match their heights.

"What do you mean, boy?" He murmured, voice deep and dripping some anger—not fully towards the hitman, but Tsuna's poor genetics for having such a small body. "Mamma will start looking for us if we don't have lunch with her."

Reborn sighed, almost rolling his eyes. "Yes, I noticed. I'm just asking because…" he gestured with his right hand towards the brunet, eyebrows rising as if to indicate his concern. Tsunayoshi grimaced in confusion. The hitman sighed once again. Then, he approached the brunet's ear and whispered carefully, "you're a vampire."

"Oh," realization hit the brunet. Grinning as a madman, the vampire reached for the teenager's jacket, pulling him closer. It was obvious for both of them when the raven-haired took a deep breath and stopped breathing altogether. "You're so thoughtful, _boy_," he purred, feeling the boy stiffen in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll take your offer," he grinned, going upwards, mouth suddenly next to the hitman's neck. He kept approaching, until he was only a centimeter away from the tanned skin.

"Tsuna," the other whispered, weakly. It was a mix of fear and arouse—the vampire could smell it in the teenager's sweat.

Tsunayoshi's mouth connected to the tanned skin, lips softly leaving a weak kiss at the teenager's neck. Reborn shivered at the touch, eyes wide, feeling the heat rising up to his face. With a joyful and teasing chuckle, the brunet pushed the teenager away, watching as the hitman fought his embarrassment. The red in his ears and cheeks were deliciously beautiful—the vampire held the sudden instinct of wanting to hunt the boy and draining the blood from his face.

"Don't worry, boy," he teased. "I'm not weak against garlic, if that's what you're wondering."

Reborn stood there, in the corner of the living room, watching as his student walked slowly towards the kitchen. The ghost of the brunet's lips on his neck keeping him from recovering. Narrowing his eyes, the hitman muttered a few obscenities, gripping his jacket and straightening it.

"Damn these hormones," he whispered to himself.

~x~

The sun was bright, surprisingly. Even if they were near to October, the heat was still present. And, Tsunayoshi couldn't help but groan in irritation. It had been a rough month of only training with his tutor, and now he was back at his mother's house, with no instructions of what to do.

Reborn had been avoiding him—of course, subtly avoiding him with cryptic subjects—since the lunch they had yesterday. If the brunet wasn't so observant, he would pin the fault of such avoidance on the fact that they had already spent one month together in the same place. However, he knew fairly well that the hitman was purposely ignoring him due to the incident on that day. The vampire considered that only a normal teasing—their routine involved teasing on a daily-basis. Yet, this time, he knew that the raven-haired teen was taken aback by the kiss on his neck.

Grunting in exasperation, the vampire got up from his bed. If he was going to spend a weekend in this house without nothing to do, he might as well go out for feeding. It had been a while since he last drank blood. A few drops would be enough to satisfy him—both physically and mentally.

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" Nana spotted her son descending from the staircase. The brunet had a blackened hoodie to cover most of his skin and a random jeans. It was nothing fancy compared to the suit he adores wearing in his real form, but it will do the trick. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm going for a walk," he explained. "Want something?"

"Actually, yes," she murmured. "I want some flour and butter—" she smiled, softly humming as she reached for her purse. "—here, take it."

Tsunayoshi pulled the money away from his mother's hands, putting inside his pockets. In his mind, a imaginary list appeared. And, along with the "feeding" came a "buy flour and butter" right bellow it. The brunet took a deep breath, and forced himself to smile towards the woman. Nana answered with a beaming smile of her own, tugging the boy's sleeve. Hugging him, the mother hummed again in joy.

"Have a nice day, Tsu-kun," she wished.

"Thank you, mamma."

Reborn was nowhere to be seen, thus the brunet hoped, quietly, that his mother would warn the tutor about his absence. Ignoring the way his flames tugged in disagreement, the vampire went out of the house.

It was, indeed, a bright day. And, he couldn't help himself but hiss, exactly like fake vampire from the Dracula novel. Not that he couldn't stand sight of the sun, or that he would burn if the sun made contact with his skin. Much the contrary, he could deal with it now that he was the most powerful vampire—but it didn't mean he enjoyed the sun. In his normal cycle of sleep, the day is supposed to be the moment where he drifts away in slumber. Thus, his instincts are already flaring, constantly, about the fact that he should be resting, instead of facing the day.

Unfortunately, he had to deal with the daytime, now that he pretended to be human. Sighing, the brunet hid his hands inside his hoodie's pockets. The air was clean, at least. With a simple sniff, the vampire picked up some interesting scents that incited him. Deciding to follow one of the scents, Tsunayoshi started walking.

After a few minutes of wandering around, without much attention—only following the gentle scent of sweet blood—the brunet found himself in a park. It wasn't crowded. It was actually fairly empty, with not a single soul to play with the playground.

Strangely enough, the scent came from this specific park. Swiping his eyes through the playground he found no one—only the ghostly wind playing with the swings. If his eyes couldn't see, however, he would utilize his other senses. Sniffing the air once again, he found the sweet scent of blood lingering in the air. Dragging his feet through the park, he followed his instincts. A few seconds later, he found himself in a secluded area of the park—an area with a bunch of trees around.

Analyzing his surroundings he found no one in particular. Narrowing his eyes, he thought that maybe an animal was wondering through the forest and was wounded, leaving the scent behind.

Deciding to leave, the brunet turned around. Until he heard something. A sniffling sound, along with a childish hiccup and a whimper. Turning towards the culprit of the sound, the brunet found someone.

"Gotta… stay… calm," the whimper came from the said someone. The voice was, surprisingly, childish and innocent. Tsunayoshi approached, for some reason, wanting to see the person in front of him.

It was a boy. A small boy. He couldn't be more than a meter tall. Tsunayoshi watched as those wide, glassy water-green eyes blinked away some tears. The boy was wearing a strange cow-themed hoodie, with some black shorts; the afro on his head seemed fluffy and soft, while two horn-shaped things rested at each side of his head. Analyzing the boy, he found the responsible for such sweet scent of blood. The cow-boy had multiple wounds—one in his cheeks, as if someone had punched him constantly; another in his limbs and knees. The recent wound, that was still bleeding, was on his elbow. He had fallen, then.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" Tsunayoshi asked to the boy, despise his instincts flaring at the sight of blood mixed with the sweet aroma. The cow-boy peered up from his arms, curious round-shaped, greenish eyes. Something in the back of his mind said that it would be appropriate to smile. And smile he did. A soft, welcoming grin on his reddish lips was all it took to draw the boy's attention.

"Yes…" he sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his hands. "I— Lambo is a big boy!" He answered with an open smile, the youth of the child attracting the vampire's interest. Innocence was, truly, fascinating.

"Your name is Lambo, then," he stated.

"Yes! I'm Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia! And I'll be the future boss!" He squealed in joy, bouncing lightly.

"Well, nice to meet you, kid," the brunet answered truthfully. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Vongola boss," he introduced himself.

Lambo turned to the brunet with wide eyes, filled with shock, happiness and… a tint of admiration. "You'll be a mafia boss, just like me!" The cow-boy jumped to his feet, reaching an incredible height of a meter—Tsunayoshi grinned in amusement watching the kid. Then, suddenly, the boy's grin slipped away, turning his face into a bitter grimace. "But… are you sure you'll be a mafia boss?"

The vampire crouched, looking into the boy's eyes, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be a boss… but my boss told me I had to kill a first-class hitman—" Lambo lunged forwards, face close to the brunet. He could see that the boy was trying his best not to cry. "—and I can't…" he murmured, softly.

"You know what?" Tsunayoshi murmured back, a grin of his own reaching his lips. "I have an idea, kiddo," he ruffled the boy's afro, in an affectionate way—strangely enough. "But first, why don't we clean those wounds?"

"Oh," the boy stared at the brunet wide-eyes. Then beamed in happiness, bouncing quickly on his feet. "Ok, Tsu-nii!"

The vampire was slightly surprised at the usage of such honorifics. Nevertheless, he returned the boy's smile with a ruffle on his afro, reaching for the cow-boy's tiny hand afterwards.

~x~

Tsunayoshi didn't know exactly why he felt attracted by the cow-boy's smiles and excited speeches. Never once in his life had he felt the need to approach a child and be gentle, or softer, or lovingly attentive towards them. However, watching as Lambo bounced at each step, tugging the brunet's hand lightly in excitement, the brunet felt as if he needed to hear the boy—he felt as if he needed to be there for the boy.

Lambo was a bundle of hyperactivity and joy, always smiling, despite his wounds. Even when the boy had suddenly slipped into a sorrowful stance, saying that he couldn't be a mafia don—since he had no means to kill a hitman—he immediately continued to ramble about how he will change everyone's view about himself. Tsunayoshi was fascinated by such determination. The boy refused to let himself be dragged down in a pitiful sadness.

"…and then, the stupid ass—" Tsunayoshi's stern glance towards the boy was enough to make the boy stumble in his words. As if apologizing, he smiled weakly. "… the stupid _stinky_ boy," looking for an approving nod, Lambo watched his newly declared brother. The brunet nodded, allowing him to continue.

It had been weird to feel protectiveness towards the small child. It had been truly strange once he felt the tug of his flames, flaring in agreement—because _both_ Tsunayoshi wanted to stay by Lambo's side and protect him at all cost. Lambo, on the other side, wasn't even faded by the idea of calling Tsunayoshi his brother. It had came to him naturally, immediately deciding to consider that brunet his big brother, without any complaints.

The vampire was confused at first, but then he allowed himself to relax. It was comfortable being able to hold the boy's hand and teaching him, from time to time, how to have manners—because, _no, Lambo, you can't cuss, it's not polite_. And, technically, he was old enough to be the boy's ancestor. It didn't bother him that much being an important figure to some kid.

"Come on, Lambo, don't hide your arms," the brunet sighed. "I can literally see them," he stated. Lambo grunted, pouting towards his brother. "It won't hurt."

"Promise?"

"Hm?" The vampire stared, surprised.

"Do you promise me it won't hurt?" Lambo murmured, fear dripping in his tone.

Tsunayoshi huffed, "I promise."

"Pinky promise," the boy brought his hands from his back, stretching his pinky finger.

"I— What?" The vampire stared wide-eyes towards the boy. "Please, I already promised."

"Pinky promise!"

"_Fuck_…" he muttered under his breath.

"No cussing, Tsu-nii! It's not fitting for a mafia boss!" Lambo grinned madly at the brunet, teasing him. Tsunayoshi stared taken back. Suddenly, pride came up to his chest. A matching grin on his lips was enough for Lambo to consider that as a win.

"Ok, brat," he stretched his pinky finger.

"Yes!" Lambo cheered, curling his pinky finger on the brunet's. They both stared—the boy with a beaming smile, and the vampire with a proud grin.

"Ok, now let me clean your wounds," he ordered.

~x~

While cleaning the boy's wound, he learned that he had gotten them from a fight against other kids. Of course, Lambo was tiny and frail, losing against the others that were taller and stronger. It made Tsunayoshi's lifeless blood boil in anger. However, he kept his rage inside, smiling widely at the boy to keep him from worrying about his newly assigned brother. Once the wounds were cleaned, the boy tested his limbs, feeling better.

"Thanks, Tsu-nii!" He had screeched.

Tsunayoshi decided to give the boy some treat— a treat for being brave enough to fight other kids; and being brave enough to deal with the medicine spilled on his wounds.

Lambo squealed with excitement, bouncing from one feet to another, tugging his brother. Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, but smiling all the same, asking the boy to stop bouncing— because, _Lambo, your wounds will never heal if you keep opening them_. They both went to the nearest convenience store. The brunet decided to take advantage of the moment and buy Nana's flour and butter.

"Ok, kiddo, don't run too far," he warned. "I'll buy you some ice-cream."

"Sure!"

The brunet smiled fondly, wandering through the convenience store searching for the flour and butter. After a few minutes, going from one section to another, the vampire found the flour and butter. Grabbing the cheapest brand, the teenager put the contents in the basket. Now he only had to buy the ice-cream. Chatting with the child, before coming to the convenience store, he had found that the kid loved grape-flavored candies and the usual chocolate.

Humming along the way, his hands grasped onto a normal chocolate ice-cream. With satisfaction, the brunet went towards the cashier, putting the contents of the basket onto the counter. In a quick scan through the counter, he found some pots filled with candy. Taking a few with the grape flavor, he put it next to the ice-cream. The employee scanned the products and stated the price needed. Pulling the yen from his pockets, he payed the cashier, taking the bag with his flour, butter, ice-cream and candies.

"Lambo, let's go," he called out for the boy.

Instead of the instant response, he only got silence. Tsunayoshi scanned the convenience store, searching for the afro-haired boy. Finding nothing, the brunet started to panic.

Deciding to use his senses, the brunet sniffed the air, focusing on the sweet aroma that he learned to remember after spending half an hour smelling his blood. The trail was near, and still evident, due to the wounds on the boy's body still healing. Taking a deep breath, the vampire followed the scent, slightly worried.

Turning to his left, the brunet followed the trail. After a minute running—unconsciously utilizing his flames, due to Tsuna also willing to help—he found an alleyway. Along with the alleyway, his ears were able to pick the whimper of a familiar voice.

"Gotta… stay… calm," Lambo whimpered, voice shaken and weak. Tsunayoshi approached the boy, only to meet a group of children ganging upon the afro-haired boy.

"What a stupid _cunt_," a dark-haired boy spat, throwing a kick on Lambo's stomach. The cow-boy whimpered again, this time coughing.

"Thought you could run away from me, huh?" This time, a blondie asked, raising his voice and making the tiny cow-boy shiver in fear. "You're stupid!" And then another kick, except the boy's feet hit Lambo's chin.

Tsunayoshi smelled blood.

Lambo had blood coming out of his mouth, while he whimpers and cry quietly a "Tsu-nii". The other boys laugh at him, preparing for another wave of kicks and punches.

"Take one more step and I will tear your head apart," Tsunayoshi— no, the Count's deep voice echoed through the alleyway. The group of kids snapped their heads towards the source of the voice. The blondie was smiling, until he saw the scarlet, gleaming orbs on the brunet. The dark-haired boy took a step, unconsciously. The vampire narrowed his eyes and stared at the kid who took a step. "I said, take one more step," he approached the group of kids slowly, "and I will tear your hear apart."

"D-dude…" the blondie stared at his companion with dark-colored hair. They all nodded, fear seeping from their sweat. In a second, the group of kids scattered, running away from the alleyway.

Tsunayoshi waited until they were gone. Once the alleyway was empty, the brunet ran towards the small child, that was now sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. Lambo shivered in place, his body wincing in pain at each shiver. The blood coming out of his mouth had reached his chin, dripping on his clothes. The vampire groaned, feeling the anger in his chest, almost bursting out of control. The flames at the back of his head were humming, trying to calm the brunet down.

"Hey, kiddo," Tsunayoshi's voice was soft, calm and soothing. Lambo's eyes widened, peering up from his knees.

"Tsu-nii! You came…" he whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I knew you'd come!" His voice broke, while his tears continued to fall down. Tsunayoshi watched as Lambo reached for the teenager's embrace. The vampire ignore the scent of his blood, carefully wrapping the kid in his arms.

"Sorry it took so long," he murmured onto the boy's afro, breathing the other scent present on the boy—the scent of childhood, grass and mud, and a tint of grape-candy. The vampire smiled at that. "Come on, bud," he got on his feet, dragging Lambo's body and setting him onto his right hip. "Let's clean you wound, hm?"

"Ok…" the boy was still shaken by what happened.

"I bought you something," the brunet reached his bag, grabbing one of the grape-flavored candies. He stretched the candy towards the boy in his arms.

"Candy!" The boy beamed, happily. "Thanks, Tsu-nii!"

"No problem, kid," he soothed.

He wouldn't let Lambo out of his sight this time.

~x~

"You remember the plan?" Tsunayoshi asked quietly at the kid's ear. Lambo nodded furiously, grinning at his brother. "Ok, bud, let's go."

Tsunayoshi entered his house, searching for someone in particular. Nana was in the kitchen, grinding some coffee beans—probably at Reborn's request. Quietly, he pointed towards the living room, ordering the child to hide behind the couch.

"Mamma," he announced.

"Tsu-kun! Oh," she smiled at the bag of groceries. "You bought the flour and butter! Thank you! Now I can make some cake," at the living room, Lambo squealed quietly, excited for the cake. The brunet hid his laugh behind a warm smile.

"Where's Reborn?" He asked, carefully analyzing the place.

"Upstairs, in your room," she answered. "Go take a shower, I'll call when dinner is ready."

"Sure," he obeyed.

With a mischievous grin, Tsunayoshi asked for Lambo to follow him. The boy quietly walked towards his brother, avoiding Nana's sight.

They both walked upstairs.

"Follow the plan," the brunet said. Lambo nodded.

Tsunayoshi approached his own room, opening the door lightly. He found his target. Reborn was sitting on his own bed, reading one of the many books from his shelf—one that the brunet had recommended months ago. The hitman was quiet and comfortable, not paying attention to his surroundings. The vampire grinned, opening the door completely, signaling to the kid behind him to wait for the other sign. Lambo patiently waited, hiding himself behind the wall.

"Tsuna."

"Reborn," the brunet said. And then he approached the hitman, false concern in his eyes. "I think we might have a problem."

The hitman's eyes peered up with curiosity and mild concern. "What problem?"

"Someone was following me," he stated seriously, staring at the window from his bedroom, carefully. His sharp gaze glanced at one of the houses in the horizon. Reborn got up from bed, confused, but believing in his student. Both teenagers stared at the window, searching for something.

Well, Reborn was searching for something. Tsunayoshi was purposely staring at nothing, for a really long time.

"I don't see anything," the hitman stated, still searching.

"Maybe you should search _harder_," he grinned like a madman, without the hitman noticing.

Lambo heard the sentence and bounced happily on his feet. A second later, the small cow-boy was running in a slow, predictable speed. Tsunayoshi smiled once he saw the weapon the boy chose. A big plastic hammer—one that made a squeal once it hit something. Reborn was still searching carefully through the neighborhood, trying to understand what was happening.

Until he heard light steps onto the floor. Turning immediately, hands on his handgun holster, the hitman saw the small child. Only to take a full-blown from a plastic hammer.

There was a loud squeal and a thump.

Reborn on the floor, sitting weirdly, eyes staring furiously at the child.

And then a laugh.

Tsunayoshi's laugh.

The hitman felt his anger soothing away, magically having his heart thundering loudly at his chest. His eyes darted towards the brunet, watching as he chuckled in amusement. Reborn blinked, not angry, but confused.

"Good job, brat!" The brunet said, immediately crouching to meet the child's eyes. "It was perfect!"

"I followed your plan! And it worked!" Tsunayoshi felt a sense of pride in his chest. "That was amazing, Tsu-nii! I can finally be a mafia boss!" Lambo bounced, greenish eyes staring at his brother's. "Will you teach me how to be a mafia boss?!"

"What did I say about bouncing, bud?" The brunet asked, quirking an eyebrow at the child. Lambo stopped bouncing, slightly embarrassed. "And, yes, I will."

"Yes!" The cow-boy bounced once again. Tsunayoshi shook his head, amused. "Can I get cake now? Mamma is making cake, right?"

"First go meet my mother, and then we'll eat dinner." Tsunayoshi ordered.

"And then cake!" The boy squealed.

"Sure thing, brat," the vampire chuckled, ruffling the boy's afro.

Both hitman and vampire watched as the boy sped through the house, descending the staircase to meet Nana. Tsunayoshi watched, carefully, waiting to see if the boy would trip and fall. Lambo didn't. As a matter of fact, he walked down the stairs perfectly—still bouncing, of course.

"I see you've found another guardian," the hitman stated, smirking.

"Lambo is not a guardian," the vampire argued, eyes snapping at the hitman, overly protective.

"He is. The lightening guardian," Reborn answered. "Don't worry, he'll not be involved in a fight for a long time."

"I don't like the idea."

"Well, you chose him, anyway," the hitman said, quirking an eyebrow towards the brunet's eyes. Tsunayoshi had his golden-colored orbs, flames humming protectively over Lambo. "You both did."

Tsunayoshi grunted.

"Fine. But he won't be involved in any fight."

"Whatever you say, Decimo," the hitman shrugged. "Come on, I want to eat some cake."


End file.
